Deux héros valent mieux qu'un
by Petou
Summary: Et si Harry n'était pas le seul à pouvoir vaincre Voldemort ? Et s'il fallait qu'il s'allie à quelqu'un d'autre ? Autant de questions que va se poser notre héros, en plus de ses émois amoureux...
1. Retour à la réalité

**Titre **: Deux héros valent mieux qu'un.

**Auteur :** Petou

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ici présents sont l'entière propriété de JK Rowling, et je les lui emprunte quelques instants. Merci à elle.

**Rating :** Bon, étant nouveau, je ne connais pas les anciens ratings, et j'ai classé cette histoire en **K+** (pour le moment du moins ;-) ). Mais dites-moi si vous jugez que je dois revoir ce classement.

**Résumé :** Post Poudlard (mais sur la base des 5 premiers volumes). Harry est hanté par le souvenir de Sirius, 2 ans après sa mort. Voldemort vit toujours, et il se pourrait qu'Harry ne soit pas le seul à pouvoir venir à bout du tyran…

**Note de l'auteur :**

Bonjour à tous !

Voici ma toute première création. Vous ne pourrez pas juger sur le premier chapitre à mon avis, car il s'agit plus de mettre en place le décor, mais j'espère vivement que ça vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

**Retour à la réalité**

****

****

Le silence est parfois pire que tout… il reflète la solitude, et par moments, la solitude est la dernière chose dont on ait besoin..

Cette lune qui envoie ses reflets dorés, cette brise estivale qui venait lui caresser le visage… cette impression de vertige, un peu comme s'il risquait à la fois de tomber dans le vide et de se noyer… trop d'air dans ses poumons ou pas assez, paradoxal, mais pourtant c'était un peu la même sensation…

Harry aurait eu l'infini de l'univers face à lui qu'il n'aurait pas été en mesure d'y trouver assez d'air…. il sentait un poids sur sa poitrine, un poids énorme, et omniprésent depuis la disparition de Sirius, 2 ans auparavant… Depuis ce temps là, son cœur était une plaie béante et, à l'approche de son anniversaire, ce souvenir revenait le hanter sans cesse…un jour il comprendrait… il comprendrait ce qu'était devenu Sirius, où avait bien pu l'emporter cette… chose ? Il ne savait comment décrire l'arche mystérieuse au travers de laquelle son parrain avait disparu… son dernier parent…

Pourtant, il était là, lui, et plus Sirius, et il avait beau se dire que la guerre n'était pas finie, qu'il y aurait d'autres disparitions tragiques dans son entourage avant la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'apitoyer… Il avait juré la perte de Bellatrix Lestrange, puis de tous ses congénères, un par un, pour finir par le pire de tous… Voldemort, l'assassin de ses parents, celui qui a fait de sa vie une vie maudite en le marquant de son sceau alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un bébé.

Harry n'aimait pas ressentir de telles émotions, une telle haine, une si grande colère, et cette envie de tuer… ça le faisait ressembler à son pire ennemi, à celui qu'il haïssait tant… ces sentiments caractérisaient Voldemort, et lui les ressentait… mais « c'est normal, Harry, c'est normal, Voldemort t'a transmis beaucoup de sa propre personnalité à travers ce mauvais sort… », lui avait dit Dumbledore…

Dumbledore… Harry n'arrivait pas à lui pardonner complètement ce qui était arrivé à Sirius, même après tant de temps, même après les autres combats qu'ils avaient menés côte à côte tous les 2… Dumbledore qui était toujours là pour lui sauver la mise, qui se conduisait avec lui comme un vieux papy gâteau, le protégeant tour à tour de Voldemort, puis de ses Mangemorts l'an passé…

Comment pouvait-il lui en vouloir ? Il ne savait pas, il ne lui en voulait pas vraiment en fait, il avait compris avec le temps ce qui avait motivé Dumbledore, et Sirius aussi… et… et de toute manière, à cette période de l'année, tout comme à Noël, Harry était devenu acariâtre…

Personne à ses yeux n'était blanc à ce moment-là, et il arrivait même par moments à trouver des prétextes à se disputer avec Ron, ou Hermione… les deux personnes au monde pour qui il aurait donné sa vie sans réfléchir une seconde, ses deux meilleurs amis, ses confidents, ils étaient comme son frère et sa sœur, et ils occupaient dans son cœur autant de place que Sirius, si ce n'est plus…

Et il était là, oui il était bien là à essayer de leur en vouloir, quel idiot il faisait, quel crétin ! en même temps, la voix d'Hermione résonna dans sa tête… « Non Harry, tu n'es pas un crétin, tu es un humain, et tu souffres… et quand les humains souffrent, ils voudraient que la Terre entière souffre avec eux… »… Oui, Hermione aurait probablement dit quelque chose dans ce goût-là… cela fit sourire Harry, c'était déjà ça, se dit-il…

Alors il était là, à essayer de respirer… Il s'était dit que s'il arrivait à atteindre un endroit où il y aurait assez d'air, il pourrait peut-être enfin réussir à ôter ce poids de sa poitrine, mais au fond de lui il savait que ce n'était pas vrai, pas possible… ce serait trop facile…

Mais il était là, sur le toit de la maison des Dursley, à contempler la nuit… à chercher des réponses qu'il ne trouverait jamais…

Dans 2 jours, ce serait son anniversaire, et il pourrait rejoindre ses amis au terrier, mais en attendant, il était là, seul avec lui-même, et ses yeux bleus cherchaient quelque chose dans la nuit… quoi ? il ne le savait pas lui-même…

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il n'avait pas envie de dormir, il était exténué, mais il savait ce qui allait se passer une fois qu'il serait endormi… les cauchemars allaient revenir, il allait revoir encore et encore la mort de Sirius, et çà, il ne le voulait pas… il ne le voulait plus…

Alors… alors, il était là…

…. Harry se releva, sa baguette à la main… Neville n'était pas très loin de lui, le nez en sang, et la bataille faisait rage autour d'eux, dans la salle de l'arche… Harry cherchait Sirius des yeux, et tout à coup, il le vit, oui il était là, bien vivant… Il essaya de l'appeler…

« Sirius ! Fais attention à Bellatrix ! »

… Sirius ne l'entendait pas, il lançait un sort à droite, puis un autre à gauche… il souriait… Sirius souriait…

Bellatrix arriva derrière lui, et lui lança un stupefix, qu'il évita de justesse…

« Ha ha ha ! alors Bellatrix, c'est tout ce dont tu es capable ? dit-il en riant…

- Attention , lui criait Harry, Attention !

Et Sirius qui continuait de rire….

Tout à coup, un éclair rouge fendit la semi-obscurité de la pièce… Harry eut à peine le temps de voir l'étonnement sur le visage de Sirius avant que l'éclair ne le frappe de plein fouet, et ne le projette à travers le rideau de l'arche…

« Nooooooooooonnn ! », Harry poussa un hurlement à glacer les sangs de Voldemort lui-même, s'il s'était trouvé là…

« Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnn ! Siriuuuuuuus ! »……………….

* * *

Harry de redressa d'un coup sur son lit, le visage luisant de sueur, le cœur battant à 200 à l'heure… il voulait retourner dans son rêve et tenter d'empêcher çà, essayer d'éviter l'inéluctable sort qui était réservé à son parrain…

Il se passa la main sur le front… il ruisselait de sueur… il s'attarda sur sa cicatrice, perdu dans ses pensées, encore à moitié dans son rêve….

Des bruits de pas le ramenèrent à la réalité… apparemment, il n'avait pas crié uniquement dans son rêve, et il se dit que s'il avait crié aussi fort dans la maison des Dursley, il avait dû ameuter une bonne partie du voisinage, ce qui ne serait sans doute pas du goût de l'oncle Vernon… en effet, l'image qu'il voulait donner à ses voisins était celle d'une petite famille sans histoire, alors si les voisins commençaient à raconter que son neveu était battu, ou pire….

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, laissant apparaître le gros visage de l'oncle Vernon… il était rouge de colère…

« Potter, ma parole, mais tu veux tous nous tuer ou quoi ?

- Pardon, mon oncle, je crois que j'ai fait un cauchemar, s'excusa Harry.

- Encore , s'emporta Vernon Dursley, sûrement à cause des ces tours qu'on vous apprend dans cette école de fous ! Mais, tu l'as voulu… alors, fais ce que tu veux, mais arrête de réveiller tout le quartier avec tes hurlements de chat écorché !

L'oncle Vernon claqua la porte, laissant Harry assis sur son lit… il regarda son réveil de bureau, il était 4h48, mais il n'avait plus sommeil, et même si çà avait été le cas, il se serait levé…

Il entreprit de se lever, et alla s'asseoir à son bureau… Il prit un parchemin et une plume… mais à qui voulait-il écrire ? il ne le savait pas… il resta plusieurs minutes à réfléchir…

Il pensa que c'était peut-être la dernière fois que Vernon Dursley lui dictait sa conduite, ou l'une des dernières du moins, car dans maintenant 2 mois, il allait entamer sa formation d'Auror au Ministère de la Magie, et il serait logé aux frais du Ministère… cette pensée le réconforta un petit peu, et l'amena tout naturellement à penser à Cornelius Fudge, qui n'était plus Ministre de la Magie, puisque pour être Ministre, il fallait être vivant… et Fudge était mort… il y avait 2 ans, peu après l'attaque de Voldemort au Ministère d'ailleurs… un groupe de Mangemorts l'avaient pris à partie puis laissé mort sur son fauteuil de Ministre… lui qui l'aimait tant sa fonction, et bien il était mort dans l'exercice de ses fonctions, aurait-on pu dire….

Harry se rendit compte de son cynisme, et arrêta de penser à Fudge, pour penser à un autre fidèle employé du Ministère : Arthur Weasley… lui était bel et bien vivant, et toujours à la tête du Département de Détournement des Objets Moldus… et fidèle membre de l'Ordre du Phénix également… Mr Weasley qui avait tant fait pour lui, avec sa femme… ils l'avaient accueilli chez eux et l'avaient traité comme un de leurs propres enfants… il se sentait d'ailleurs comme tel, et les considérait un peu comme sa famille adoptive…

Il se demandait encore à qui il pourrait bien écrire… Dumbledore ? non, il n'aurait que faire d'un cauchemar sans importance… Mr ou Mme Weasley essaieraient bien de le réconforter, mais pourtant, il ne voulait pas les ennuyer avec ça… Ron, lui, le comprendrait, et il lui changerait certainement les idées avec ses plaisanteries, et ses friandises… mais il se disait que la seule personne qui pourrait vraiment le comprendre et le consoler dans ce genre de situation serait Hermione… oui elle était intelligente, et beaucoup la considérait comme une mademoiselle je-sais-tout, mais elle avait montré son courage et son dévouement à chaque fois qu'il le fallait… et elle était une fille, et les filles saisissaient mieux ce genre de problèmes sentimentaux… oui elle le comprendrait…

Il entreprit donc d'écrire sa lettre à Hermione…

« _Chère Hermione,_

_Comme tu le sais, je suis encore chez les Dursley jusqu'à demain, et rien ne me tarde plus que de vous retrouver, toi et Ron, ainsi que tous les autres…_

_Cependant, je t'écris pour te parler de tout autre chose. En fait, on approche de mon anniversaire, et comme tu t'en doutes, Sirius me manque terriblement. De plus, la scène de sa mort me revient sans cesse dans mon sommeil, ce cauchemar que je ne peux effacer de mon esprit, comme s'il m'indiquait une solution…_

_En fait, je t'écris car je sais que tu es la seule à vraiment pouvoir me comprendre, enfin, je sais que Ron aussi, mais toi, tu es une fille, enfin j'espère que tu me comprends._

_Ce cauchemar ne cesse de me rappeler la mort de Sirius, et ça me rend vraiment triste._

_Réponds-moi s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de ton avis, et de ton réconfort._

_Sincèrement,_

_Ton ami Harry _»

Il avait écrit cette lettre d'un trait, sans s'arrêter une seconde pour réfléchir ou relire, car sinon, il l'aurait réécrite au moins 10 fois… ensuite, il la cacheta, puis appela Hedwige..

« Viens, ma belle ! »

La chouette blanche eut l'air d'apprécier le compliment, et vint lui donner de petits coups de bec pour lui montrer sa satisfaction… ou peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle ressentait sa tristesse… peut lui importait en fait, du moment qu'elle lui montrait un peu de tendresse.

« Tiens, Hedwige, tu vas porter cette lettre à Hermione, et tu attendras sa réponse… tu as compris ? »

Hedwige émit un hululement qui voulait dire « mais oui, je ne suis pas une linotte, mais une chouette »…

Une fois le parchemin attaché à sa patte, Hedwige prit son envol dans le ciel clair de ce matin d'été…

Harry la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il ne la vît plus, ce après quoi il décida de s'habiller, puis de descendre dans la cuisine.

Après un court passage dans la salle de bains, où il ne réussit pas à se coiffer convenablement, il arriva dans la cuisine… Tante Petunia faisait frire du bacon.

« Et bien, il était temps ! Tiens, occupe-toi donc du bacon, et prépare le thé …

- Oui, Tante Petunia. »

Harry avait l'habitude de servir de larbin et ne rechigna pas… une fois qu'il eut fini de préparer le bacon et le thé, il les servit à la table, où étéaient déjà attablés l'oncle Vernon, et Dudley, qui mangeait déjà une tartine presque aussi grosse que lui, c'est dire si elle était énorme… Dudley se jeta sur le bacon dès qu'il fut posé sur la table…

« Ha ha ! Allons, Dudley, dit Vernon en riant, ne sois pas si pressé, il y en a assez pour tout le monde… »

Mais il en prit lui-même 3 tranches… Harry s'assit et fit de même. Il commençait à manger quand un magnifique hibou au plumage roux couleur feu vint se poser sur le rebord de la fenêtre… Il vit de suite l'expression de désapprobation sur le visage de son oncle, mais ce dernier ne prononça pas un mot.

Harry se dirigea vers la fenêtre en laissant là son bacon, erreur que s'empressa de rectifier Dudley en l'engloutissant.

Harry délesta le hibou de son fardeau, et le relâcha. Il prit la lettre et entreprit de la décacheter, bien qu'il sût déjà ce qu'elle contenait… Evidemment, il avait pensé tout à l'heure à sa formation d'auror, mais comment avait-il pu oublier qu'il ne pourrait l'entamer qu'à certaines conditions très précises. La première était bien entendu de réussir aux ASPIC, mais ça ne suffisait pas, il fallait qu'il ait les notes maximales en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, ainsi qu'en Potions, en Métamorphose, et en Sortilèges et, bien que son orgueil lui dise qu'il avait sans doute réussi, au dernier moment, au moment d'ouvrir cette lettre qui contenait ses résultats, il doutait, il avait le trac.

« Et bien… lui dit oncle Vernon, qu'attends-tu ? ce sont bien les résultats de tes examens si je ne m'abuse… n'es-tu pas impatient de les connaître ?

- Si, oncle Vernon, bien sûr… »

Et il termina de décacheter l'enveloppe, en sortit le parchemin qui s'y trouvait, le déplia, et lut les mots écrits à l'encre verte :

« _Cher Monsieur Potter_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous faire parvenir vos résultats pour l'examen d'Accumulation de Sorcellerie Particulièrement Intensive et Contraignante (ASPIC)._

_Ces résultats sont les notes des épreuves qui se sont déroulées du 1er au 8 Juin de cette année._

_Matière Note_

_Défense Contre les Forces du Mal Optimal_

_Métamorphose Optimal_

_Sortilèges Optimal_

_Divination Acceptable_

_Histoire de la Magie Acceptable_

_BotaniqueExcellent_

_Potions Optimal_

_Soins aux Créatures Magiques Optimal_

_Nous avons donc le plaisir de vous informer que vous êtes reçu à l'examen._

_Vous recevrez dans quelques jours un hibou qui vous indiquera si vos souhaits concernant la suite de vos études sont acceptés._

_Veuillez accepter nos plus sincères félicitations et veuillez croire, Monsieur Potter, en l'expression de nos sentiments les meilleurs._

_Elmira TILANDINE, Département des Examens et Diplômes Sorciers_ »

Harry relut la lettre au moins 5 fois… il était reçu, ça y est, il avait réussi…

« Alors ? demanda l'oncle Vernon en essayant d'adopter un ton détaché.

Harry leva la tête de la lettre… il restait sans voix… il voyait tante Petunia qui frottait sa vaisselle d'un air distrait, et l'oncle Vernon qui tournait les pages de son journal sans même les lire… Dudley lui, le monde aurait pu s'écrouler autour de lui qu'il aurait continué à s'empiffrer…

« Je… je.. j'ai réussi… je suis accepté à l'examen ! »

Harry crut entendre un bruit, un gémissement plutôt, qui serait venu de la tante Petunia, mais cette dernière n'en laissa rien paraître… oncle Vernon crispa ses grosses mains sur son journal…

« Et bien, mon garçon, voilà une bonne chose… pour toi comme pour nous, dit-il, et que vas-tu faire de ce… diplôme ?

- Je vais.. enfin, je veux devenir auror…

- Devenir quoi ?

- Auror… enfin je veux dire, c'est un employé du Département de la Justice Magique… le mot « magique » fit bien entendu grimacer Vernon Dursley, qui méprisait tout ce qui pouvait être ''anormal''…

- Ce sont ces hommes et femmes qui risquent leurs vie pour le Ministère c'est ça , c'était la tante Petunia qui avait parlé…

- Oui, on peut le voir comme ça… ça leur arrive… répondit Harry.

- Tu veux le faire pour traquer Lord V.. enfin, tu-sais-qui ?

Harry était estomaqué que sa tante ose lui parler si ouvertement de Lord Voldemort, et il se dit que malgré les apparences, elle avait un certain courage… mais après tout, elle était la sœur de sa mère, non ?

- Oui, en partie, et aussi parce que ça me plaît, mais Voldemort est pour moi une motivation supplémentaire.

Quand il prononça le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres, tante Petunia ne fut pas la seule à sursauter, oncle Vernon se crispa à nouveau sur son journal… Tante Petunia sondait le visage d'Harry, et y vit une détermination et un sang-froid à toute épreuve… mon dieu, ces yeux, et ce regard…

- Ta mère aurait parlé comme toi, et elle avait ce regard par moments, quand il ne fallait pas se mettre en travers de son chemin.

- Oui, répondit Harry, en effet, rien ne pourrait m'en empêcher… mais il n'en revenait pas de parler de sa mère avec tante Petunia.

- Elle en est morte, Harry.. Cette détermination l'a tuée.

- Non, ma tante, c'est Voldemort qui l'a tuée (nouveau sursaut), elle s'est faite assassinée, et cela dans le but de me protéger. C'est pourquoi je vengerai sa mort, celle de mon père ainsi que celle de milliers de personnes qui sont tombées face à ce vulgaire Lord de pacotille.

Harry sentit à la fois les larmes et la colère lui monter… mais il se maîtrisait assez bien, les résultats de l'occlumancie sur la maîtrise de ses émotions étaient impressionnants… Tante Petunia se tut, l'air effrayé, ou peut-être n'arrivait-elle pas aussi bien que lui à maîtriser ses émotions.

Harry se dirigea calmement vers la porte de la cuisine… arrivé là, il se retourna vers la tante Petunia :

- Tu sais, ma tante, je réussirai… là ou papa et maman y ont laissé la vie, je réussirai…

Petunia Dursley releva la tête, et Harry croisa le regard de sa mère. Elle esquissa un sourire, et une larme roula sur sa joue… Harry sourit lui aussi, pour 2 raisons… la première, c'est parce qu'il était sûr de réussir comme il venait de le dire… la seconde raison, c'est parce qu'il venait de rencontrer sa tante pour la première fois, et elle était humaine, Dieu merci…

Il sortit de la pièce, puis de la maison… arrivé au bout de la rue, il se mit à courir… il pleurait, mais il souriait en même temps… oui, il était heureux, et déterminé plus que jamais à faire payer le bourreau et assassin de ses parents…

Il courut ainsi jusqu'à en perdre haleine, mais que c'était bon… oui c'était bon, car, à cet instant, une partie du poids qu'il avait sur la poitrine s'était évanouie.. oh bien sûr le poids était encore là, mais bien moins lourd à présent… beaucoup moins lourd…


	2. Lettres et retrouvailles

**Titre **: Deux héros valent mieux qu'un.

**Auteur :** Petou

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ici présents sont l'entière propriété de JK Rowling, et je les lui emprunte quelques instants. Merci à elle.

**Pairing:** HP/HG

**Rating :** Bon, étant nouveau, je ne connais pas les anciens ratings, et j'ai classé cette histoire en **K+** (pour le moment du moins ;-) ). Mais dites-moi si vous jugez que je dois revoir ce classement.

**Résumé :** Post Poudlard (mais sur la base des 5 premiers volumes). Harry est hanté par le souvenir de Sirius, 2 ans après sa mort. Voldemort vit toujours, et il se pourrait qu'Harry ne soit pas le seul à pouvoir venir à bout du tyran…

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Vif d'Or** : merci pour cette gentille review… oui, c'est vrai que j'ai mis le temps à la publier, mais que veux-tu, il ne faut pas confondre vitesse et précipitation …à très bientôt pour la suite… ;-)

**BadAngel** : miciiii … bon, je crois qu'on se connaît depuis un petit moment maintenant lol, alors ça me fait plaisir que tu apprécies cette histoire, surtout que c'est toi qui m'a donné l'envie de la continuer, en voyant ce que tu écrivais, ainsi que d'autres auteurs comme Artoung ou Black Nemesis, et Vifou …

Donc, voilà, je me suis décidé à publier, grâce à vous ! à très vite ! bisous !

**Lisia** : Merci, d'autant plus que, comme je l'ai dit, ce début n'est qu'une mise en place du "décor", et encore, il n'y a pas tout . Pour le couple Harry/Hermione, j'aiome bien aussi, et j'ai écrit là-dessus en sachant justement qu'on ne le verrait jamais dans les livres de JKR. Par contre, le couple HP/GW ne me dérange pas trop, et RW/HG me fait beaucoup rire .

Enfin, je suppose que l'attitude des Dursley est due au fait que ce cher Harry va enfin s'éloigner d'eux… alors rédemption ? soulagement ? chacun ira de son commentaire, moi-même je suis partagé… u

Mais trêve de bla-bla, trêve de bla-blaaaa… merci encore, et je t'assure que la suite et est encore mieux, d'après les premiers avis que j'en ai eu. Et elle ne devrait pas tarder.. A bientôt, bisous !

**Alvice** : Merciii ! je suis content que ce début te plaise, et que tu aimes mon style lol…

Pour te répondre au sujet des Dursley, je te dirai la même chose qu'à Lisia, à savoir que les Dursley vont enfin voir partir Harry, alors ils sont enfin mis devant le fait accompli, devant leur souhait le plus cher depuis toutes ces années… mais n'y aurait-il pas une once d'humanité en eux ? tout du moins en sa tante, qui est du même sang que lui… Pour Dursley père, j'imagine qu'il s'agit plutôt de soulagement, et peut-être fait-il mine de s'intéresser à la carrière de Harry, pour faire bonne figure. Si on aura plus de détails par la suite, ça je dois avouer que je ne l'ai pas encore prévu. Mais qui sait ? Encore merci, et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite.

**Prikil** : Voilà une review qui m'a fait vraiment plaisir … merci de ma qualifier de poète déjà, moi qui suis incapable d'aligner 2 vers sans tomber dans le mièvre lol… et pas de problème pour la suite, elle arrive.. bisous +

**Le Saut de l'Ange** : Je suis vraiment content que ça te plaise, et merci pour le conseil des reviews anonymes … la suite arrive très bientôt… bisous…

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**

Bonjour à tous !

Bon, j'ai eu quelques bons échos pour le premier chapitre… Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ça m'a fait le plus grand plaisir, et m'a encouragé pour la suite

J'espère que ce chapitre répondra à vos attentes… A très vite !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

**Lettres et retrouvailles**

Ce soir-là, au repas, Harry remarqua que son assiette était plus remplie qu'à l'accoutumée. Il regarda sa tante, qui restait impassible depuis ce matin. En effet, il était le seul à avoir vu le regard de Petunia Dursley suite à leur conversation, et l'un comme l'autre ne souhaitait apparemment pas partager ce petit secret, pour des raisons différentes cela va sans dire.

Toujours était-il qu'Harry reçut une portion plus importante, sans pour autant que l'oncle Vernon ou même Dudley s'en rendît compte, eux-mêmes ayant le nez dans leur propre assiette.

Il émit une esquisse de sourire quand sa tante lui lança un regard. Elle ne lui répondit pas par un sourire, mais il vit dans ses yeux une lueur inhabituelle. Il ne parla donc pas, et engloutit son repas avec appétit. Il y avait de quoi, car la journée avait été riche en informations, et il se sentait de bien meilleure humeur que lors de son réveil, son moral étant revenu progressivement au beau fixe.

Après le dîner, il fit la vaisselle pendant que la famille Dursley regardait paisiblement la télévision, puis il monta dans sa chambre, et s'allongea sur son lit le regard fixé vers le plafond, et repensa à cette journée… aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il avait rarement, pour ne pas dire jamais, passé une aussi bonne journée au 4, Privet Drive…

En effet, à son retour de sa folle course effrénée dans les rues de Little Whinging, un autre hibou attendait déjà Harry, ou plutôt une chouette, Hedwige, qui revenait certainement avec la réponse d'Hermione, et il s'en voulut de l'avoir dérangée, car à présent il se sentait bien mieux….

Il détacha le parchemin de la patte de la chouette, puit lui donna un peu à manger et à boire … pendant qu'elle se délectait, il ouvrit la lettre …

_« Cher Harry,_

_Je suis contente que tu m'aies écrit pour me parler de ça… Je me doute qu'à l'instant où tu lis cette lettre, tu dois déjà regretter de m'avoir écrit, je me trompe ?_

_Bon, dis-toi quand même que tu as bien fait, tout d'abord car le fait d'en parler peut parfois à lui seul soulager une bonne partie du fardeau. Ensuite car tu viens de me prouver à quel point tu me fais confiance et rien ne pouvait plus me toucher._

_Cela dit, à propos de Sirius, il faut te dire que la douleur de sa disparition sera toujours en toi. Cependant, souviens-toi des moments que vous avez passés ensemble, où vous avez ri, été heureux, et souviens-toi combien il t'aimait, et combien il t'aime toujours de là où il est. Tu parles d'une solution que t'indiquerait ce rêve, alors nous pourrons explorer cette direction quand nous serons ensemble, bien que je ne puis que te conseiller de ne pas fonder d'espoir inutile._

_Tu sais, Harry, tu ne trouveras le repos, et Sirius ne trouvera le repos, que quand tu auras accepté sa mort. Pardon d'employer des mots aussi durs, mais je me dois, en tant que ton amie, de te faire comprendre cela, ou du moins de te le dire._

_En tout cas, je me répète mais je suis heureuse que tu m'ais demandé mon avis et mon réconfort, ça signifie beaucoup pour moi._

_Je vais donc te laisser, pas pour très longtemps, car nous nous retrouverons au terrier demain je présume._

_Avec toute mon affection, _

_Ta très chère amie, Hermione_ »

Oui, elle avait visé juste, se dit Harry avec un sourire… elle visait toujours juste… il se sentait évidemment un peu honteux de l'avoir dérangée, mais en même temps, il en était heureux, car elle lui avait encore plus remonté le moral, elle avait su trouver les mots justes, bien que durs comme elle l'avait dit elle-même …

A cet instant, il se sentit vraiment heureux et fier d'avoir une amie comme Hermione, aussi fidèle et compréhensive, et aussi … il arrêta là le cheminement de sa pensée, car il se dit que la suite de cette pensée n'était plus vraiment de nature amicale, et il rougit un tantinet…

Il se força donc à penser aux autres lettres qui était arrivées en cette fin d'après-midi …

En effet, il avait reçu 3 autres lettres … la première, bien que lui faisant plaisir et l'honorant, l'avait intrigué, avait excité cette minuscule papille de curiosité, mais l'avait néanmoins laissé pensif … l'expéditeur en était tout bonnement Albus Dumbledore… Avant de la lire, Harry repensa à la veille au soir, quand il était assis sur le toit de la maison, et qu'il éprouvait une certaine rancune à l'égard du Directeur de Poudlard…

Là aussi il fut pris d'une sorte de malaise, à l'idée que Dumbledore lui écrivait certainement pour le féliciter, alors que lui l'avait considéré quelques heures plus tôt comme un vieillard sénile responsable de la mort de son parrain… décidément, cette journée était une bonne journée, certes, mais cela faisait la deuxième fois qu'il éprouvait un sentiment de culpabilité..

Il n'en ouvrit pas moins la lettre, qui commençait effectivement par les compliments et les félicitations auxquels il s'était attendu, mais ce n'était pas tout….

« _Très cher Harry,_

_Tout d'abord, je tiens à te féliciter, et à rendre hommage au travail que tu as fourni durant toutes ces années, car aujourd'hui, il t'a permis de réussir, et d'obtenir des notes maximales à tes ASPIC._

_Je sais que tu as fait le choix de poursuivre tes études au sein du Département de la Justice Magique, et plus particulièrement au sein des Aurors. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que la formation d'Auror est ardue, mais je suis convaincu de ta réussite dans cette entreprise._

_Maintenant, je souhaiterais te parler non pas en tant que Directeur ou même Professeur, mais plutôt de sorcier à sorcier, d'égal à égal. Je me dois de te considérer comme mon égal, car sur bien des points, tu l'es, et sur d'autres même, tu me surpasses. Je te considère comme un homme et adulte, car depuis bien longtemps, tu as subi des épreuves qui ont fait de toi l'homme que tu es aujourd'hui._

_Il va falloir que toi et moi, nous nous rencontrions, et que nous discutions, comme nous l'avons souvent fait par le passé. Il sera question de ta formation d'Auror, et éventuellement de ton futur rôle dans l'Ordre du Phénix, mais également d'une révélation que je me dois de te faire, et que je ne puis taire plus longtemps._

_Je ne veux pas t'en dire plus par écrit, Harry, car mes paroles se feront mieux comprendre encore que les écrits._

_C'est pourquoi je te donne rendez-vous dans le cours du mois d'Août, le jour qui te conviendra, mais préviens-moi à l'avance s'il te plaît.  
_

_Harry, je te renouvelle mes sincères félicitations, et te salue respectueusement._

_Sincèrement,_

_Albus Dumbledore_ »

Comment ne pas rester perplexe devant une telle lettre… il était bien sûr flatté des félicitations de Dumbledore, et bien entendu il s'était attendu à faire partie de l'Ordre du Phénix un jour ou l'autre… mais '' _une révélation que je me dois de te faire_''… tel était l'objet de sa curiosité, et à ce moment-là, avant même d'avoir revu ses amis au terrier, il aurait voulu déjà se trouver dans le bureau du Directeur, et entendre ce que ce dernier avait à lui révéler… Cela avait-il rapport avec ses parents ? avec Voldemort ? avec lui ? Il ne cessait de retourner les mots dans sa tête…

Allongé sur son lit, digérant lentement son repas, il y repensait, après avoir relu la lettre… Tout à coup, un grand bruit se fit entendre dans la chambre de l'autre côté du mur… Dudley venait sûrement de pulvériser son énième console de jeu… il l'entendit également jurer, et crier après quelqu'un qui n'était sans doute pas dans la chambre avec lui, mais qui venait apparemment de le battre aux jeux vidéos.

Harry se leva, et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre, où il put regarder le jour décliner, en s'étirant… il regarda Hedwige, qui attendait visiblement qu'il ouvre sa cage pour lui permettre d'aller chasser… il s'approcha et fit basculer le loquet qui retenait la petite porte de la geôle dorée de la chouette blanche… celle-ci vint mordiller la main d'Harry en guise de câlin, puis s'avança vers le bord de la fenêtre et s'envola à grands battements d'ailes en poussant un hululement lugubre…

En revenant vers son bureau, il vit la seconde enveloppe du Ministère de la journée… les seules fois où il en avait reçu autant, c'était pour lui notifier ses avertissements et expulsion de Poudlard, 3 ans auparavant, mais heureusement, tout s'était arrangé pour le mieux… encore grâce à Dumbledore…

Cette enveloppe, quant à elle, contenait son avenir professionnel. En effet, comme le lui avait indiqué la première lettre de la journée, on lui notifiait si ses vœux concernant son apprentissage après les ASPIC, allaient être acceptés. Au vu de ses résultats, il ne s'était pas attendu à trouver une réponse négative, bien entendu, ce qui ne fut pas le cas par ailleurs…

Il ouvrit néamoins l'enveloppe, bien que l'ayant déjà lue de nombreuses fois, et la relut…

« _Cher Monsieur Potter,_

_Nous avons l'honneur de vous annoncer que vos vœux concernant la poursuite de vos études ont été approuvés par la commission qui s'est tenue ce matin même au sein du Département de la Justice Magique._

_Vous êtes donc accepté dans le cadre de la formation d'Auror, qui commencera à compter du 1er Octobre._

_A cette date, vous serez prié de vous présenter au Ministère de la Magie, Département de la Justice Magique, Bureau des Aurors, à 10h00 précises._

_Nous vous prions d'agréer, Monsieur Potter, nos respectueuses salutations._

_ Hildegard ONGLEDUR, Bureau des Aurors_ »

Le 1er Octobre… dans 2 mois, il allait commencer sa formation, ce qu'il attendait depuis sa quatrième année à Poudlard… bien que l'idée lui ait été suggérée par Barty Croupton, qui avait alors pris les traits de Maugrey Fol Œil, et qui avait failli avoir sa peau en le livrant à Voldemort… à présent, cela lui paraissait ironique que cette vocation ait été découverte par l'un de ses plus grands ennemis… c'en était même presque comique.

Lui, Auror… il l'avait espéré depuis si longtemps, et voilà, son objectif allait être atteint…

Machinalement, il saisit alors la dernière lettre qu'il avait reçu, celle de Ron, son meilleur ami. Il déplia le parchemin et relut les mots de Ron…

_« Cher Harry,_

_Bravo pour tes ASPIC (c'est papa qui m'a raconté), et bravo pour ta formation d'Auror (euh papa aussi)._

_Je suis très content pour toi, ton rêve va se réaliser. _

_Moi, j'ai été admis au Ministère également, mais au Département des Jeux et Sports Magiques… c'est génial non ?_

_Quant à Hermione, elle est restée mystérieuse à ce sujet, on en saura plus quand on la verra._

_Bon, qu'en dirais-tu si je venais te chercher avec Fred et Gorges, demain après-midi ?_

_Renvoie-moi Hedwige pour me donner ta réponse._

_A demain, _

_Sincèrement,_

_Ton ami Ron_. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire… il se souvenait effectivement de cette fameuse échappée belle, au tout début de sa 2ème année à Poudlard, quand Ron et ses frères étaient venus le délivrer de sa prison moldue. Décidément, la lettre de Ron était certainement celle qui lui faisait le plus plaisir, il avait vraiment hâte de le revoir.

Il entreprit alors de griffonner une réponse au dos du parchemin de son ami :

"_OK, je t'attendrai devant la porte à 15h00._

_Ron, dis à Fred et Georges de ne pas faire voler la voiture, sinon on risque d'avoir des problèmes._

_A demain_"

Quand la chouette fit son retour, quelques minutes plus tard, avec un petit rongeur mort dans son bec, Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de le déguster, et il attacha le parchemin à la patte d'Hedwige, qui exprima sa désapprobation en lui donnant quelques petits coups de bec, et il lui chuchota :

"Va, apporte-la à Ron, et attends-moi là-bas, j'arriverai demain."

La chouette hulula doucement, en signe de compréhension, puis s'approcha du bord de la fenêtre et prit son envol.

Il commençait à se faire tard à présent, et Harry se coucha, la tête pleine des projets qu'il avait pour l'été qu'il allait passer, ou qu'il croyait passer.

* * *

**15h00, le lendemain.  
**

« Ils ne devraient plus tarder maintenant », pensa Harry.

Il était posté sur le trottoir de Privet Drive, avec ses bagages, et autant dire qu'il attirait l'attention des passants avec sa grosse malle, et la cage vide.

Tout à coup, il entendit un grand fracas provenant de la maison des Dursley, suivi des inévitables jurons de l'Oncle Vernon. Puis, un instant plus tard :

« QUE FAITES-VOUS DANS MA MAISON ? hurla Vernon Dursley

- Excusez-nous monsieur, nous venons chercher Harry, et…

- Sortez immédiatement de chez moi !

En entendant cela, Harry avait attrapé sa valise et la cage, et avait commencé à courir vers la maison.

Quand il pénétra à l'intérieur, il vit un Vernon qui avait changé de couleur. Fred et Georges avaient fait apparaître devant lui 2 serpents, et il était on ne peut plus collé contre le mur. S'il avait pu le traverser, il l'aurait fait. De leur côté, Petunia et Dudley étaient recroquevillés dans un coin de la cuisine.

- Harry ! s'exclama Ron avec un grand sourire.

- Ron ! Mais qu'est-ce que… ? commença Harry.

- Salut Harry, cria Ron en serrant son ami dans ses bras. On vient de transplaner avec Fred et Georges. C'est génial tu sais… cette sensation… c'est… waoooh ! enfin tu me comprends quoi…

- Euh pas vraiment, répondit Harry, qui esquissa un sourire. Mais je pensais que vous viendriez avec la vieille voiture de ton père.

- Tu rigoles j'espère, elle a rendu l'âme au début de l'été… Papa a fait tout ce qu'il pouvait… enfin bon… et en voyant l'air inquiet de Harry, il se retourna .

Les serpents continuaient d'avancer avec un air menaçant vers l'Oncle Vernon. Celui-ci n'émettait plus à présent que des glapissements indistincts, et était coloré d'une belle couleur violacée, qui n'était pas sans rappeler à Harry les aubergines de Tante Petunia. Les jumeaux, eux, semblaient littéralement enchantés, et c'est ce qui surprenait le plus Harry.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry, murmura Ron à l'oreille de ce dernier, c'est la dernière invention de Fred et Georges. Observe bien.

Les serpents se rapprochèrent de Vernon Dursley, et, à peine arrivés à ses pieds, et juste au moment où le cœur de celui-ci allait définitivement lâcher, ils entamèrent une danse des plus comiques, se tortillant dans tous les sens comme s'ils dansaient sur un rythme de samba, la langue dehors, ils tournaient sur eux-mêmes. Pour finir, des bras et des jambes leur poussèrent, et ils sortirent une canne et un canotier d'on ne sait où, et voltigèrent sur un dernier pas de claquettes, avant de disparaître pour de bon.

- J'ai rêvé, ça doit être ça… oui, j'ai dû m'assoupir, et j'ai rêvé… ne cessa de répéter l'Oncle Vernon pendant les minutes qui suivirent.

Petunia et Dudley l'aidèrent à s'asseoir dans un fauteuil. Malgré toutes ces années à avoir enduré les apparitions des Weasley, toutes plus extravagantes les unes que les autres, il semblait que les nerfs de Vernon Dursley avaient fini par lâcher. Harry avait beau avoir subi toutes les remontrances et les sarcasmes possibles et imaginables, il éprouvait tout de même une petite once de pitié pour son oncle à ce moment-là.

Pendant ce temps, les jumeaux prenaient des notes sur ce qui venait de se produire, tout en s'esclaffant. Georges poussa même son analyse jusqu'à demander à l'Oncle Vernon s'il avait trouvé les serpents réalistes. Il fit la moue devant le visage livide et sans expression de Vernon, puis haussa les épaules l'air de dire « bah, pas grave ! ».

- Bon, les gars, il serait peut-être temps d'y aller, vous ne croyez pas, intervint Ron.

- Mmm ? fit Fred en levant la tête de son carnet. Ah ! oui ! j'ai failli oublier pourquoi on était venus. Salut Harry, dit-il enfin avec un grand sourire.

- Oui, salut Harry, renchérit Georges, lui serrant la main. Excuse-nous, mais on n'a pas pu s'empêcher… tu comprends, une si belle occasion.

- Oui, répondit Harry en souriant, je comprends, mais je doute qu'eux comprennent aussi bien.

- Ils s'en remettront, dit Fred d'un air goguenard, ils en ont vu d'autres. A ce propos, ton cousin est-il toujours aussi friand de nos pralines ? Il doit m'en rester quelques-unes.

A ces mots, Harry vit Dudley pâlir et se terrer un peu plus derrière la masse imposante de son père.

Harry sourit, puis se tourna vers Ron.

- Bon, puisque tu as finalement obtenu ce permis de transplaner, alors ?

- Oui, dit Ron en rougissant un peu.

En effet, il avait mis du temps à assimiler la technique du transplanage, et avait raté plusieurs fois son permis. Même Harry l'avait eu l'année précédente, peu après ses 17 ans. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il appréciait cela, bien que ce mode de transport soit le plus pratique, ou le plus rapide, tout du moins.

- Bon, dit-il enfin, je suis prêt ! Nous allons au Terrier ?

- Et bien, répondit Fred, Georges et moi allons faire un détour par le Chemin de Traverse, afin de prendre quelques affaires à la boutique, et nous vous rejoindrons.

- Bien, dit Ron, dans ce cas, allons-y !

Harry empoigna sa valise, regarda brièvement Ron, et transplana.

* * *

- HARRYYYY !

Harry, à peine arrivé dans la cuisine des Weasley, fut étouffé par une masse rousse qui n'était ni plus ni moins que Molly Weasley, la mère de Ron et des jumeaux.. Elle l'avait tjoujours considéré comme l'un de ses propres enfants, et aujourd'hui encore, elle le maternait et le chouchoutait à chacune de ses visites.

Elle lui pinça les joues :

- Tu n'aurais pas maigri , demanda-t-elle

- Euh, je ne sais pas… Bonjour, Madame Weasley, répondit Harry avec un grand sourire.

Il était toujours heureux de revenir ici, car c'était le seul foyer qu'il ait jamais connu.

Ron apparut enfin, en faisant la moue :

- Je ne comprends pas, je me suis retrouvé sur la colline de Têtafouine, et il a fallu que je transplane à nouveau jusqu'ici.

- Ta technique n'est pas encore au point mon chéri, répondit Mme Weasley avec un petit sourire.

- Ne le dis pas à Fred et Georges surtout, ils vont encore se moquer.

A ce moment-là, Ginny arriva dans la cuisine, et en voyant Harry, courut vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

- Bonjour Harry ! Ca me fait plaisir de te voir.

- Moi aussi, Ginny… et Hermione, elle est là ?

- Non, répondit Ginny. Enfin, je veux dire, elle est arrivée ce matin, mais elle avait un rendez-vous au Ministère. Elle ne m'en a pas dit plus.

- Ah ? Elle est restée mystérieuse aussi dans la lettre qu'elle m'a envoyée hier, j'espérais en apprendre un peu plus à mon arrivée.

- Et bien, nous attendrons son retour, coupa Ron. Harry, que dirais-tu de te dégourdir les pattes en faisant quelques passes de Quidditch ?

- OK, répondit Harry avec un sourire.

- Hééé, moi aussi, je peux jouer, non ? les coupa Ginny, un peu vexée.

- Bien sûr, dit Harry avant que Ron ait pu prononcer un mot.

Après avoir déposé les bagages de Harry dans la chambre de Ron, ils prirent leurs balais, et s'envolèrent jusque dans le champ voisin pour s'adonner à leur passion communne.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, plusieurs heures plus tard, Hermione était assise dans la cuisine, en train de discuter avec Mme Weasley. Elle s'arrêta net en voyant Harry, puis se ressaisit, et lui sourit :

- Bonjour Harry ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien… et toi ?

- On ne peut mieux, répondit-elle.

Mais sa voix n'était pas des plus convaincantes, et il avait très bien perçu la lueur d'inquiétude qui avait traversé ses yeux au moment où ils étaient tous rentrés. Il décida ne rien dire pour le moment, mais se promit de parler à Hermione dès qu'ils se retrouveraient seuls.

En attendant, Hermione avait retrouvé une attitude on ne peut plus normale, et se disputa donc avec Ron, ce qui fit rire Harry, comme chaque fois qu'ils se disputaient pour une broutille. Peu avant le dîner, Fred et Georges arrivèrent, et ils purent se mettre à table, sans attendre Mr Weasley, car il avait beaucoup de travail au Ministère, et devait, en outre, assurer un tour de garde pour le compte de l'Ordre, ce soir-là.

Les discussions allaient bon train sur les carrières post-Poudlard, en ce qui concernait Harry, Ron et Hermione.

Cependant, Hermione resta secrète quant à son choix de carrière, ainsi que sur ce mystérieux rendez-vous au Ministère.

Harry l'observa pendant que la conversation tournait autour de ça, et son regard se faisait fuyant, et elle entamait souvent une discussion avec Ginny quand le sujet arrivait vers elle.

Quand le repas fut fini, personne ne se fit prier pour aller se coucher, mis à part les jumeaux, qui établissaient encore des projets de nouvelles inventions.

Harry, Ron, Ginny et Hermione montèrent donc les marches, et les garçons souhaitèrent bonne nuit aux filles au niveau du 1er palier. Harry croisa le regard d'Hermione à ce moment-là, et la lueur d'inquiétude de l'après-midi était revenue, mais elle n'essaya pas de la faire disparaître cette fois.

Elle et Ginny rentrèrent dans leur chambre, et Harry, plus perplexe que jamais, continua jusqu'à la chambre du dessus.

Décidément, il était sûr à présent qu'Hermione leur cachait quelque chose, et il se coucha avec cette idée en tête, répondant à peine à Ron lorsque celui-ci lui souhaita à sont tour une bonne nuit.

Il mit du temps à s'endormir, et il avait presque réussi, lorsqu'il entendit un bruit devant la porte. Celle-ci s'entrouvrit alors, et dans la semi-obscurité qui régnait, il distingua la chevelure d'Hermione qui s'approchait.

Elle s'assit sur le bord de son lit, et il remit aussitôt ses lunettes. Ron, lui, ronflait joyeusement.

- Hermione, dit Harry, tu vas finir par me dire ce qui se passe ?

- Ca se voit tant que ça ? demanda-t-elle

- Tu rigoles ou quoi ? On se connaît depuis 7 ans maintenant, et tu crois que je ne sais pas quand quelque chose ne va pas , dit-il à voix basse.

- Oui, je suis idiote d'avoir cru le contraire, dit-elle en souriant.

- Alors… commença-t-il, mais elle le coupa en mettant son index sur les lèvres d'Harry.

Elle se pencha sur Harry, et il put alors voir ses yeux. Une lueur étrange y régnait. Un silence s'installa. Puis elle finit par lui dire :

- Harry, j'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire…

A suivre...

* * *

Bon, je sens que certains vont déjà commencer à m'en vouloir à partir de là

Couper au moment où on va enfin découvrir ce qui turlupine notre chère Hermione, c'est tout à fait serpentardesque !

Vous ai-je dit que ma maison est Serpentard ? Non ? Et bien vous le découvrez à l'instant même lol…

Mais ne m'en veuillez pas trop s'il vous plaît, j'essaie de m'améliorer

Allez, à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre… et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions…

Merci à vous !


	3. La révélation d'Hermione

**Titre **: Deux héros valent mieux qu'un.

**Auteur :** Petou

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ici présents sont l'entière propriété de JK Rowling, et je les lui emprunte quelques instants. Merci à elle.

**Rating :** Bon, étant nouveau, je ne connais pas les anciens ratings, et j'ai classé cette histoire en **K+** (pour le moment du moins ;-) ). Mais dites-moi si vous jugez que je dois revoir ce classement.

**Résumé :** Post Poudlard (mais sur la base des 5 premiers volumes). Harry est hanté par le souvenir de Sirius, 2 ans après sa mort. Voldemort vit toujours, et il se pourrait qu'Harry ne soit pas le seul à pouvoir venir à bout du tyran…

**Note de l'auteur :**

Merci pour toutes vos reviews... elles m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir.

Comme vous le savez, à présent, nous n'avons plus le droit de répondre aux reviews au début des chapitres.

C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé, pour ma part, de me servir de la toute nouvelle fonction "Forum" de ce site. Oui, j'ai créé un mini-forum, dont voici l'adresse : http/ vous pourrez lire les réponses que j'ai faites à vos différentes reviews, et me poser également d'autres questions.

En espérant vous satisfaire encore longtemps, je vous souhaite également de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année à tous !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre3 :**

**La révélation d'Hermione**

Elle se pencha sur Harry, et il put alors voir ses yeux. Une lueur étrange y régnait. Un silence s'installa. Puis elle finit par lui dire :

- Harry, j'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire

Elle resta encore un moment comme ça, puis se redressa, se tourna vers Ron, puis de nouveau vers lui.

- Mais pas ici, suis-moi…

Sans dire un mot, il se leva, enfila sa cape, et la suivit dans l'escalier.

Ils descendirent sans bruit jusqu'en bas, mais Hermione ne s'arrêta pas dans la cuisine, elle ouvrit la porte et sortit, toujours suivie de Harry.

Dehors, l'air était doux et sec, et un quartier de lune éclairait le jardin. Aucun bruit, hormis le chant de quelques grillons, qui se turent quand Hermione s'arrêta au milieu du jardin. Elle tournait toujours le dos à Harry, et celui-ci s'arrêta derrière elle. Il attendit.

Elle finit par se retourner, et regarda Harry droit dans les yeux :

- Bon, je ne sais pas trop par où commencer, Harry, je… et elle s'interrompit.

- Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce qui te préoccupe, mais ce sera toujours mieux d'en parler… ça concerne une personne en particulier ?

- Ca nous concerne… tous les 2.

- Quoi, tu veux dire… toi et moi , demanda Harry, en sentant un nœud se former dans son estomac.

- Oui. J'aurais voulu t'en parler plus tôt dans la journée, mais on ne s'est pas retrouvés seuls… pas un seul instant…

Harry commençait à transpirer légèrement. Il se sentait mal à l'aise d'un coup. Hermione reprit :

- Voilà, comme tu le sais, aujourd'hui, je me suis rendue au Ministère. Et bien il s'agissait d'un entretien professionnel.

- Comment ?

Harry ne saisit pas tout de suite où voulait en venir Hermione. Celle-ci continua :

- Oui, j'avais rendez-vous avec le Directeur du Département des Mystères.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, mais il n'était pas seul. Il était avec… Dumbledore !

- Dumbledore ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire à ton entretien d'embauche ?

- Et bien, je n'en ai vraiment aucune idée, il n'a quasiment pas ouvert la bouche, et ne m'a pas lâchée du regard tout le long de l'entrevue. Pendant ce temps, Chester Finnley, le responsable du Département des Mystères, parcourait mon dossier en me posant toutes sortes de questions. Je crois que je lui ai plu, car à la fin, il avait l'air satisfait. Dumbledore a juste confirmé certains points du dossier, et quand je suis sortie du bureau de Mr Finnley, il est resté.

- J'ai vraiment du mal à comprendre… dit Harry, éberlué.

- Et bien, figure-toi que je ne comprends pas plus que toi. Seulement voilà, je ne t'ai pas tout dit…

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien, Chester Finnley m'a posé des questions sur toi, Harry, répondit-elle d'un air gêné.

- Sur… moi ? Mais quel genre de questions ? demanda Harry, légèrement piqué au vif.

- Et bien, depuis combien de temps on se connaît, si tu me fais confiance, si tu me fais des confidences, si nous sommes proches… ce genre de questions… mais ne t'énerve pas s'il te plaît…

- Que je ne m'énerve pas ! dit Harry, un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, mais que veux-tu que je pense ? c'est ma vie privée, et la tienne, et je me demande d'ailleurs comment tu as pu le laisser te poser ce genre de questions…

- Parce qu'il n'y avait pas de mal, Harry, et d'ailleurs je lui ai juste répondu que nous étions de très bons amis, et il n'a pas cherché à aller plus loin, je t'assure…

- De très bons amis, répéta Harry pour lui… puis il se reprit… Mais dans quel but ? Pourquoi de telles questions ?

- Là, tu m'en demandes trop… Mais je dois avouer qu'il m'a également posé des questions qui n'avaient rien à voir avec mon parcours scolaire, ou avec le travail qu'on me propose.

- Vraiment ? C'est-à-dire ?

- Il m'a demandé s'il y avait des cas de sorcellerie connus dans ma famille, à part moi, les origines de mes parents, mes grands-parents…

- Bah, peut-être qu'ils prennent leurs précautions, vu que ce Département est très secret.

- Mouais, peut-être, mais il m'a semblé qu'il y avait autre chose. Et Dumbledore qui était là, ce n'est pas dû au hasard. Ça m'étonnerait qu'il assiste à tous les entretiens d'embauche de ses anciens élèves.

- Oui, tu as raison.

- Harry, penses-tu que ça ait un rapport avec… Voldemort ?

Harry fixa Hermione pendant un moment. Elle osait à présent prononcer le nom du Lord Noir. Elle avait accepté cette idée il y a quelques mois, pour prouver qu'elle n'avait pas peur de ce nom, et d'après Harry, elle avait voulu se le prouver à elle avant tout. Ron, lui, était incurable, et sursautait dès qu'on prononçait le nom de Voldemort.

- Voldemort ? répéta Harry, pensif, là j'avoue que je donne ma langue au chat. Mais dis-moi juste une chose, Hermione…

- Oui ? Quoi donc ?

- Tu pensais vraiment que je t'en voudrais pour ça ? dit-il avec un sourire.

- Et bien, marmonna Hermione en rougissant, tu comprends, il serait logique que tu m'en veuilles, on m'a posé des questions sur toi, et j'ai laissé passer ça… C'est après coup que j'ai éprouvé de la honte… Il ne se serait agi que de moi, ça n'aurait pas été grave, mais il a cherché à avoir des informations sur toi, et je m'en veux.

- Harry s'approcha, et la prit doucement dans ses bras. Il avait son nez dans ses cheveux hirsutes, il sentait leur parfum fleuri, et il inspira à fond. Il essaya d'y passer sa main, mais celle-ci resta coincée dans un nœud.

- Oups, pardon, dit-il.

- Pas grave dit-elle en restant comme ça, contre lui.

- C'est pas grave non plus, dit-il, tu es mon amie, n'en doute jamais. Ton honnêteté en est une preuve supplémentaire.

Elle recula d'un pas, et leva son visage souriant vers lui. Décidément, ses yeux, elle avait quelque chose de différent dans ses yeux, ils pétillaient.

- Merci Harry, je crois que c'est ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre. Vraiment, tu…

Elle interrompit sa phrase. Elle regardait derrière Harry. Celui-ci se retourna, et vit, à la porte de la cuisine, un Ron échevelé, encore endormi.

- Mé kessoufoutédeor acèteur ? Zetepabienoukoi ?

Harry entendit Hermione pouffer de rire derrière lui, lui-même sourit à Ron :

- Oh, Ron… on prenait l'air, répondit-il le plus naturellement du monde, je n'arrivais pas à dormir avec cette chaleur, et j'ai réveillé Hermione sans le vouloir en descendant l'escalier.

- Oui, désolé si on t'a réveillé Ron, renchérit Hermione en regardant Harry de côté.

Ron les regarda encore un instant, puis fit un geste de la main, qui signifiait l'indifférence :

- Baaah !

Et il remonta se coucher. Harry se retourna vers Hermione, et ils éclatèrent de rire. Ils se regardèrent un moment, puis Hermione dit :

- On devrait remonter se coucher, sinon, on va être crevés demain.

- Oui, vas-y… moi je vais encore prendre un peu l'air.

- D'accord…

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, et l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Mais ne te couche pas trop tard

- Oui maman, lui dit-il en souriant.

- Hééé, fit-elle semblant de s'indigner en lui donnant une tape sur le bras.

- Bonne nuit Hermione.

- Bonne nuit Harry.

Elle disparut dans la maison, non sans se retourner une dernière fois pour croiser le regard vert de Harry.

Harry resta là, à contempler le vide du ciel. Ses pensées étaient dirigées vers Dumbledore. Quel genre d'idée pouvait bien avoir le vieux directeur derrière la tête ? Et quel rôle pouvait avoir Hermione ?

Ces questions le taraudaient toujours quand il monta dans la chambre, et il mit longtemps à s'endormir.

Quand il trouva enfin le sommeil, la seule chose dont il se souvint fut une lueur… non, 2 lueurs… entourées d'un halo couleur noisette…

* * *

Il fut réveillé par le parfum… 

Le doux parfum qui montait de la cuisine, où Mme Weasley préparait sûrement un bon petit déjeuner.

Harry s'assit dans son lit, et enfila ses lunettes. Il vit que Ron dormait encore comme un bienheureux, la bouche grande ouverte, un filet de bave au bord des lèvres. Cela le fit sourire.

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il se sentait reposé, et d'excellente humeur. Pendant qu'il descendait l'escalier, la porte de la chambre de Ginny s'ouvrit, et il tomba nez à nez avec Hermione.

- Oh ! dit-elle, surprise, mais souriante. Bonjour Harry !

- Bonjour ! lui répondit-il en souriant en retour. Bonjour Ginny ! dit-il à l'adresse de la jeune sœur de Ron, qui arrivait derrière Hermione, en robe de chambre.

- Bonjour Harry ! Euh, si ça ne vous dérange pas je voudrais me changer, peux-tu refermer la porte Hermione ?

- Oh ! Pardon ! Oui, bien sûr…

- Encore dans les nuages, hein ? ajouta Ginny en souriant, ça t'arrive souvent ces temps-ci.

Hermione eut un sourire gêné, puis referma la porte, et accompagna Harry dans la cuisine, où il s'avérait que Molly Weasley avait préparé à manger pour un régiment.

A peine furent-ils assis qu'elle déposa devant eux des assiettes pleines. Œufs, bacon, pain. Harry et Hermione se regardèrent, ébahis, puis se mirent à manger doucement.

- Alors, mes enfants, comment ça va aujourd'hui ? Hermione ?

- Bien Mme Weasley, merci.

- Et toi Harry ? On n'a pas eu le temps de parler hier. As-tu reçu des nouvelles de ta formation au Ministère ?

- Oui, le Département de la Justice Magique m'a envoyé une lettre pour me dire quand commencerait ma formation, ce qui me laisse un peu plus de 2 mois pour me préparer.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Et bien, je comptais rechercher un appartement. Je n'ai pas très envie d'habiter la maison de Sirius, je ne m'y suis jamais senti à mon aise, et ce serait encore pire maintenant qu'il n'est plus là.

Il était rare qu'Harry parle de son parrain, ses proches savaient à quel point cela pouvait l'affecter, et évitaient d'aborder le sujet. Molly le regarda tendrement.

- Tu sais, mon petit, sache que tu peux rester ici autant que…

- Je le sais, oui, l'interrompit Harry avec le sourire, et je vous en remercie, vous et Mr Weasley. Mais vous avez tellement fait pour moi, je ne peux pas abuser. Et puis, vous savez, il est peut-être temps que j'apprenne à me débrouiller par mes propres moyens.

- Oh, Merlin ! dit Molly en étouffant un sanglot, tu as grandi si vite. Il me semble que c'était encore hier que tu entrais dans notre vie

- Oui, le temps a passé bien vite, et vous avez toujours été là pour moi, comme une seconde famille.

Molly ne put retenir plus longtemps ses larmes, et prit Harry dans ses bras.

- Mon tout petit, dit-elle en reniflant bruyamment, c'est bel et bien le cas, tu fais partie de cette famille, nous t'avons toujours considéré comme un de nos enfants. Toi aussi Hermione, tu sais, ajouta-t-elle en se redressant, des larmes encore dans les yeux.

- Merci Mme Weasley, répondit Hermione en lui souriant tendrement.

Molly voulut passer passer sa main dans les cheveux d'Hermione, mais elle se prit dans un nœud.

- Oh pardon ma petite !

- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Hermione, en se frottant la tête, ça m'arrive souvent en ce moment, fit-elle en lançant un regard de côté à Harry.

Celui-ci lui fit un clin d'œil, avant de mettre à la bouche un morceau de bacon. D'ailleurs, il avait été optimiste sur la taille de sa gorge, car il s'étouffa en l'avalant, provoquant le rire d'Hermione.

Ils firent alors rejoints à la table par Ginny, puis Ron.

- Et où voudrais-tu t'installer ? Tu as une idée ? demanda Molly.

- Non, pas vraiment à vrai dire…Je ne connais pas bien les villes sorcières, à part Godrics Hollow, où vivaient mes parents. Peut-être que j'irai là-bas après tout, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

- En tout cas, tu devrais visiter plusieurs endroits avant de te décider, lui conseilla Molly.

- Oui, d'ailleurs, je pourrais peut-être faire ça aujourd'hui.

Il se tourna vers Ron, Hermione et Ginny.

- Vous pourriez peut-être venir avec moi, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

- Oui, très bonne idée, répondit Hermione, et puis moi aussi il va falloir que je me trouve un appartement.

- D'accord, fit Ron, mais il faudra qu'on passe par le Chemin de Traverse, j'ai quelques trucs à acheter là-bas.

- Des friandises tu veux dire, intervint Ginny d'un ton mi-sarcastique, mi-amusé. Je vous accompagnerai aussi.

Ron rougit sous l'effet de la plaisanterie de sa sœur, puis se servit des œufs et du bacon.

Il fut donc décidé d'un commun accord que la petite bande passerait la journée à faire le tour des villages sorciers qui entouraient Londres, sans oublier de passer par le Chemin de Traverse pour que Ron puisse effectuer ses achats "_importants_".

Les jumeaux s'étaient fait attendre au petit déjeuner, aussi quand ils descendirent, il ne restait plus rien à manger.

Un peu déçus, ils décidèrent qu'ils mangeraient quelque chose en se rendant à leur boutique.

Une fois prêts, ils sortirent tous dans le jardin afin de transplaner vers le Chemin de Traverse. Comme Ginny n'avait pas encore son permis, elle s'accrocha au bras de Harry, qui regarda si tout le monde était là. Ron, Fred, Georges, Hermione, qui regardait le ciel, Ginny et lui.

- Tout le monde est prêt ? demanda-t-il.

Devant l'approbation de tous, ils transplanèrent. Ils se retrouvèrent dans la rue principale, à proximité de Gringott's, la banque des sorciers. Hermione et Harry y pénétrèrent d'ailleurs afin de retirer de l'argent. Ensuite, ils entamèrent la descente de la rue en direction de la seule qui semblait intéresser Ron, à savoir Honeydukes. En effet, au cours de l'été, la célèbre enseigne de friandises avait ouvert une seconde boutique sur le Chemin de Traverse. Et elle marchait encore mieux que sa sœur aînée de Pré-au Lard.

Harry avait une étrange impression, un sentiment d'être observé. Sur le coup, il n'y prêta pas attention, et ralentit l'allure en passant devant le magasin d'articles de Quidditch. Il s'arrêta devant la vitrine et contempla les balais qui s'y trouvaient, pendant que les autres s'éloignaient. Quand il se décida à les rattraper, il se retourna et se retrouva face à Hermione, manquant même de la renverser sur son passage.

- Oh pardon, je ne savais pas que tu étais là, balbutia-t-il.

- Oui, il me semblait bien, répondit-elle en souriant, comme à chaque fois qu'il s'agit de Quidditch.

Et elle lui donna un petit coup d'épaule en riant.

- Où sont les autres ? demanda Harry.

- Ils sont rentré chez Honeydukes.

- Je n'ai pas très envie d'affronter la "foule" d'Honeydukes, que dirais-tu si je t'offrais une glace chez Florian Fortarome ?

- J'en dirais que c'est une excellente idée, mais une petite alors, car le petit déjeuner a bien dû me faire prendre 3 kilos.

- Oui, ça se voit énormément d'ailleurs, plaisanta Harry.

- Hein ? C'est vrai ?

- Elle s'arrêta et se regarda de haut en bas. Harry éclata de rire.

- Je plaisantais, Hermione.

- Ce n'est pas drôle Harry, dit-elle d'un ton sévère peu convaincant.

- Bon d'accord, c'était pas drôle, allez allons-y !

En chemin, ils échangèrent leurs avis sur l'appartement qu'ils voulaient, comment ils le décoreraient respectivement, la couleur des rideaux, des meubles… et Hermione fut surprise de constater qu'Harry avait du goût en matière de décoration, chose rare chez les hommes selon elle. Harry rougit à cette remarque, il ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir flatté, ou honteux d'être un cas "à part" parmi les hommes.

Arrivés à la terrasse de Florian, ils s'assirent et Florian vint prendre leur commande.

- Salut Harry, salut Hermione, comment allez-vous ?

- Bien, merci, et vous ?

- Bah… les affaires ne vont pas fort… les gens ont peur.

- Oui, c'est compréhensible, dit Hermione.

- Mais vous, vous êtes là, reprit-il avec le sourire. Qu'est-ce que je vous sers, les jeunes ?

- Pour moi, dit Hermione, ce sera 2 grosses boules à la vanille et au chocolat.

- Tiens, tu as l'air beaucoup moins préoccupée par ton poids, ironisa Harry, non sans se prendre une tape sur le bras. Moi, je prendrais une boule chocolat, et une à la citrouille.

- Parfait, je vous amène ça !

Et Florian s'éloigna. Harry se mit à regarder dans le vide, ses pensées divaguant, tantôt à ces histoires d'appartements, tantôt à Dumbledore, tantôt à Hermione, qui se trouvait face à lui sans rien dire, et… bon sang, il était certain à présent qu'on l'observait.

Il n'avait jamais été un prodige en divination, mais ses intuitions s'étaient souvent vérifiées, et là, depuis leur arrivée, il sentait des yeux posés sur lui (_eux ?_).

Il chercha du regard, mais partout où il tournait la tête, ce qu'il voyait ne semblait pourtant pas suspect, des familles faisant les courses pour la rentrée, où des écolières faisant du lèche-vitrine, où encore un sorcier d'un certain âge expliquant à un autre, devant la porte d'un bar, pourquoi il préférait le whisky Isley des moldus aux classiques Pur Feu du monde sorcier.

Harry ne saisit pas la suite, car son regard fut attiré par autre chose, un mouvement furtif, rapide sur sa gauche, mais le temps de tourner la tête, il n'y avait plus rien, juste 2 enfants qui se disputaient un paquet de bonbons.

Tout à coup, il sentit quelque chose sur sa main droite. Il sursauta et regarda de nouveau face à lui.

- Harry… qu'est-ce qui te prend ? lui demanda Hermione.

Elle avait posé sa main sur celle de Harry, pour le faire revenir à lui. Elle l'avait vu commencer à s'agiter sur sa chaise, à l'affût d'une chose invisible.

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

- Euh ? Rien… juste une impression…

- Tu peux être plus précis ?

- Et bien, depuis qu'on est arrivés, j'ai l'impression qu'on est observés, épiés.

- Oh, tu veux sans doute parler de lui.

Elle lui indiqua une poubelle, mais en y regardant bien, Harry décela une forme derrière. Un homme à moitié bossu, l'air crasseux, avec une cape miteuse, était là et regardait dans leur direction.

- Mondingus ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici ? s'interrogea Harry.

- Et bien, je suppose que Dumbledore lui a demandé de ne pas nous quitter du regard.

- Dumbledore ? Mais à quoi pense-t-il ? Voldemort ou ses sbires ne vont pas se montrer ici en plein milieu de la journée…

- Et bien, moi ça ne m'étonnes pas du tout. J'ai même pensé que ça pouvait être moi qu'il suivait, pour une fois.

- Toi ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Mon entretien au Ministère. Peut-être qu'ils ont décidé de me surveiller un temps pour plus de sûreté, ou alors pour vérifier si ce que j'avais dit est vrai, si nous sommes vraiment amis.

- Dingue, si c'est vraiment ça, je trouve ça un peu dingue. Comment peuvent-ils douter de toi ?

- Oh, Harry, dit-elle avec le sourire et en serrant sa main, qu'elle n'avait pas lâchée, c'est vraiment gentil de dire ça.

Il se surprit à rougir encore une fois. Mais qu'avait-il à rougir à chaque remarque gentille de la part d'Hermione ?

L'arrivée de Florian avec leurs glaces interrompit le cours de sa pensée.

- Voilà, les enfants, régalez-vous !

- Merci ! répondirent-ils en chœur.

Hermione lâcha enfin la main de Harry pour entamer la dégustation de sa glace. Et Harry réalisa une chose.

- Tu avais vu Mondingus depuis le début ?

- Oh, presque, car il n'est apparu que quelques secondes après nous.

- Quand même, je me demande vraiment pourquoi il nous suit, et pourquoi Dumbledore nous fait suivre… s'il s'agit bien de lui.

- Qui d'autre sinon ? s'étonna Hermione.

- Je ne sais pas, Mondingus est bizarre, alors…

- C'est un escroc, c'est sûr, mais de là à se rallier à Voldemort, j'en doute.

- Mouais, tu as peut-être raison, dit-il lascivement, en prenant une grosse bouchée de glace à la citrouille.

A présent, il ne pouvait pas ne pas voir Mondingus, et après tout il s'en fichait éperdument que ce dernier les suive. Mais cela n'altérait en rien ce sentiment d'être épié. Il devait y avoir autre chose, et, pour qu'il le ressente de la sorte, ça devait être de mauvais augure.

- Hermione, dit-il soudain, on ne devrait pas rester ici.

- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Il y a autre chose, pas Mondingus, mais autre chose. J'en suis certain à présent. Allons rejoindre les autres.

Hermione avait déjà vu Harry avec cette expression grave, et elle comprit qu'il valait mieux faire ce qu'il disait, car il y avait de fortes chances qu'il ait raison.

Elle se leva donc, et ce coup-ci, c'est Harry qui la prit par la main, et ils commencèrent à marcher à vive allure en direction du magasin de friandises. Harry se retournait de temps à autres, pour surveiller leurs arrières. Maintenant qu'ils marchaient plus vite, il voyait Mondingus se déplacer derrière eux, d'un côté à l'autre de la rue.

Quand ça arriva, Harry crut voir la scène au ralenti.

Il tenait volontairement Hermione devant lui pour la protéger, quand il se retourna, et vit Mondingus en train de traverser la rue, pour en atteindre l'autre côté, les suivant d'une manière qu'il croyait encore discrète.

Mondingus n'atteignit jamais l'autre côté de la rue, ou l'un des ses bras peut-être. Un sort d'une puissance incroyable le prit de plein fouet, sans que Harry vît d'où il venait. Il vit le corps de Mondingus virevolter dans les airs complètement désartibulé, puis retomber lourdement, avec un bruit sourd, sur le pavé de la rue.

Dès lors, alors que la scène venait de se produire dans le plus grand silence, presque image par image, tout s'accéléra, et un grand fracas de cris retentit aux oreilles de Harry. Les gens se mettaient à courir dans tous les sens, mais il savait bien que le prochain tir serait pour lui (_pour eux ?_). il fallait désormais qu'il se dépêche de mettre Hermione à l'abri, au moins Hermione, se dit-il. Ils se mirent à courir.

- Harry , cria-t-elle, mon dieu c'était quoi ?

- Ne regarde pas derrière, cours.

Elle l'écouta, et ils parcoururent la distance qui leur restait, Harry regardant sans cesse dans son dos, afin de parer un sort éventuel. Quand il atteignirent enfin la devanture de la boutique, Harry poussa Hermione à l'intérieur, mais resta devant, scrutant les hauteurs des bâtiments. Une chose dont il était certain c'est que le sort qui avait frappé le pauvre Mondingus venait d'en haut.

A nouveau, Harry n'entendait plus qu'un faible bourdonnement. Disparus les cris, l'émeute, les sorcières et sorciers paniqués. Ses yeux verts sondaient le vide, les bras le long du corps, sa baguette à la main.

Il crut alors déceler une voix par-dessus le bourdonnement, une voix cavernale, grave, sombre, une voix qui prononçait des incantations. Mais il ne voyait toujours rien, et autour de lui la panique était à son comble, mais il avait l'air d'un amnésique au milieu d'un champ de bataille, l'air d'être totalement étranger au phénomène qui se produisait.

Ça faisait maintenant plus d'une minute qu'il se tenait là, et il savait que l'auteur du sort mortel l'observait, attendant le bon moment… mais le bon moment pour faire quoi ? Il avait déjà eu au moins 60 occasions de le tuer au cours de cette minute, une occasion par seconde.

A ce moment-là Hermione ouvrit la porte de la boutique et cria en direction de Harry :

- Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ! dépêche-toi, rentre !

- Il entendit à peine Hermione. Il voulait comprendre.

Hermione, devant l'indifférence de Harry, se risqua dehors, et se mit à courir dans sa direction.

Il entendit ses chaussures claquer sur le sol au rythme de ses pas rapides.

Et là, il comprit. Il se retourna, les traits crispés, voyant Hermione courir vers lui. La scène se mit à passer au ralenti devant ses yeux.

Il avait compris. Trop tard ?

Il courut vers Hermione, qui s'arrêta alors au milieu de la rue, sans comprendre.

- Hermione ! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

* * *

Oh, je sens que je vais encore m'attirer les foudres de pas mal de monde... 

Mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher, que voulez-vous

Alors, à votre avis, que va-t-il se passer ?


	4. La nouvelle

**Titre **: Deux héros valent mieux qu'un.

**Auteur :** Petou

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ici présents sont l'entière propriété de JK Rowling, et je les lui emprunte quelques instants. Merci à elle.

**Rating :** A partir de ce chapitre, cette histoire sera classée **M**.

**Résumé :** Post Poudlard (mais sur la base des 5 premiers volumes). Harry est hanté par le souvenir de Sirius, 2 ans après sa mort. Voldemort vit toujours, et il se pourrait qu'Harry ne soit pas le seul à pouvoir venir à bout du tyran…

**Avertissement** : Oui, comme vous l'aurez remarqué, à partir de ce chapitre, il va être question de sexe, implicitement ou non, et c'est pourquoi, je l'ai classée M, même si ça se situe entre T et M. Donc ne dites pas que je ne vous ai pas prévenus.

**Note de l'auteur :**

Merci pour les reviews que j'ai reçues depuis le dernier chapitre…

Désolé d'avoir mis du temps avant de mettre ce 4e chap en ligne, mais entre les fêtes de fin d'année, ainsi que mon boulot et mes occupations personnelles, dignes de celles d'un ministre, je dois avouer que je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire (rire gêné)…

J'ai remarqué avec stupéfaction (arggghhh!) que l'adresse du forum pour les réponses aux reviews ne sétaient pas affichée correctement. Cela est dû au fait que n'autorise pas l'affichage de liens hypertextes. Donc, pour vous rendre sur le forum en question, rendez-vous sur mon profil, et cliquez sur "My forums"…

N'hésitez pas à me laisser des messages si vous voulez des précisions sur l'histoire, où sur des passages mal compris, je me ferai un plaisir de vous répondre.

J'espère sincèrement que la suite de cette histoire vous plaira autant que le début…

Merci à vous tous, et je vous renouvelle mes vœux pour cette nouvelle année !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**

**La nouvelle**

* * *

Il courut vers Hermione, qui s'arrêta alors au milieu de la rue, sans comprendre.

" - Hermione ! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !"

Pendant un moment, le temps s'arrêta. le monde autour était suspendu, plus un bruit, plus un geste. Harry avait l'impression d'être devant un film, où l'on aurait arrêté l'image le temps d'aller aux toilettes, ou le temps de vérifier un détail de la scène. Oui, c'était cela, à l'exception près que là, on avançait image par image, et il voyait ce jet de lumière jaune, provenant d'une toiture où se cachait Merlin savait quel monstre.

Harry savait donc combien son délai de réflexion était limité, mais il ne pouvait pas bouger plus vite pour autant.

Arrivé à mi-chemin entre lui et Hermione, il sauta dans sa direction. L'expression de surprise sur le visage de cette dernière aurait été comique dans d'autres circonstances, se dit Harry, car elle ne comprenait vraiment pas du tout que la véritable cible de ce tueur, c'était elle.

Le choc entre les 2 adolescents fut rude. Le bras de Harry émit un bruit mat au contact de la poitrine d'Hermione, et leur chute sur les pavés fit claquer leurs dents sèchement. Hermione poussa un cri, de douleur et de surprise mêlées. Harry, lui, sentit quelque chose effleurer le bas de sa jambe, juste avant d'atterrir à côté d'Hermione. il entendit aussi son épaule gauche sortir de son emplacement, mais ne ressentit pas tout de suite la douleur. Il tenta de garder l'esprit clair encore un moment, juste le temps de se retourner vers la source du jet de lumière, la baguette levée, il cria :

" - PROTEGO !"

… Juste au moment où un 2e éclair venait zébrer l'ombre du bâtiment contre lequel ils se trouvaient. Le sort fut renvoyé à son expéditeur, toujours invisible, mais l'absence de cri ou de choc fit penser à Harry que le sort avait aussi été évité de l'autre côté. Il s'efforça de glisser vers la boutique, en restant devant Hermione.

" - Ne bouge pas", lui intima-t-il

" - Harry, que…"

" - Après… pour le moment, il nous faut rejoindre l'intérieur."

A ce moment-là, il sentit quelqu'un le soulever, et, en se tournant vers Hermione, la vit aussi transportée dans les airs. Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi à 2 bons mètres au dessus du sol, et on les dirigeait vers la boutique où se trouvaient encore Ron, Ginny et les jumeaux, mais aussi nombre de visages collés à la vitrine, les yeux grand ouverts pour voir ce qui se passait dehors.

Arrivés à l'intérieur, ils furent déposés au sol, où Harry ne put pas tenir debout plus d'une seconde. A l'évidence, le "quelque chose" n'avait pas fait que l'effleurer pendant qu'il sautait pour protéger Hermione. A présent, il avait une déchirure qui lui striait le mollet de haut en bas, et la chaleur qui en émanait le brûlait. Il leva la tête vers un Hagrid encore chamboulé par ce qui venait de se passer.

" - Merci, Hagrid !" dit-il enfin avec un sourire grimaçant.

" - Harry, est-ce que ça va ?" demanda ce dernier.

" - Oui, ça peut aller, dit-il, mais Hermione ?"

Il se retourna vers elle. Elle s'était assisse par terre, encore sous l'effet de la chute, et se frottait la tête, mais elle était bien en vie. Harry tendit son bras vers elle, mais une douleur vive l'en empêcha, comme s'il allait se détacher, et il se souvent alors du claquement entendu lors de sa chute.

" - Ne bouge pas, lui dit Hagrid, tu as dû te démettre l'épaule, on va vous emmener à Ste Mangouste aux urgences."

" - Oui, ricana Harry, on dirait bien que Mme Pomfresh fait cruellement défaut, ajouta-t-il dans un sourire."

" - Tu peux au moins t'estimer heureux que le professeur Lockhart ne soit pas là, lui glissa Hagrid, dont on pouvait distinguer un sourire narquois au cœur de sa barbe hirsute. Hermione, ça va ?"

Elle avait tenté de se relever, sans succès. Ginny était à ses côtés, et lui tenait le bras.

" - Oui, je crois… je n'ai rien en tout cas. Harry…"

" - Hermione…"

Ils se regardèrent, et elle fondit dans ses bras, en pleurant.

" - Mon dieu, Harry, que s'est-il passé ?" sanglotait-elle

" - Chht.. ça va… tu n'as plus rien à craindre." La consola-t-il en lui caressant la tête.

" - Mais… ce pauvre… Mondingus… et toi… tu as failli…"

" - Mais je suis là," lui dit-il doucement en la fixant dans les yeux cette fois.

" - Oui, mais tu aurais pu… mais pourquoi ?"

" - Ecoute… on va suivre Hagrid jusqu'aux urgences, d'accord ? on aura tout le temps de se poser des questions après."

Elle acquiesça, en restant blottie contre lui, encore en état de choc. Hagrid, qui n'avait jamais appris à transplaner, eut besoin de Ron et des jumeaux pour les emmener à Ste Mangouste. Ron n'avait pas dit un mot depuis leur entrée avec Hagrid. Il était paralysé, et Ginny dut le sortir de son état de semi-hypnose pour qu'il puisse aider ses frères à transporter tout le monde. Il s'approcha d'Hermione, s'accroupit, et lui prit la main. Harry lui tendit la sienne avec un sourire fatigué, et il l'empoigna en lui rendant un sourire d'incompréhension. les jumeaux accompagnèrent respectivement Hagrid et Ginny, et tous disparurent sous les yeux des badauds qui emplissaient à présent la boutique de Honeydukes.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La journée avait mal commencé. Elle était arrivée en retard ce matin-là, et elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de prendre son petit déjeuner. Il faut dire qu'elle accumulait les heures aussi, et sans rechigner, ni même reculer devant la besogne. Pourtant, on lui avait trouvé à redire ce matin, alors qu'elle n'avait que dix minutes de retard, et cela à cause de la courte nuit à laquelle elle avait eu droit – quatre heures seulement – mais surtout cette fatigue qui était maintenant constante.

Elle ne savait plus depuis combien de temps elle n'était pas sortie pour s'amuser, ou même sortie tout court. Héléna travaillait à Ste Mangouste depuis maintenant 3 ans, et elle pouvait pratiquement compter les jours de repos qu'elle avait eus pendant tout ce temps-là.

Mais bon, c'était là sa vocation, son sacerdoce, se plaisait-elle à penser. A sa sortie de Poudlard, elle savait depuis longtemps ce qu'elle voulait faire, et elle avait travaillé pour ça. Elle avait obtenu tous ses ASPICs, et avec mention s'il vous plaît. Elle avait donc entamé sa formation de médico-mage, elle s'était investie, donnée, sacrifiée même pour atteindre son objectif : sauver des vies. C'est vrai, quel plus beau métier que celui qui permet de donner de soi pour sauver une vie humaine ? Aucun, c'était le plus beau métier du monde qu'elle pratiquait.

Pourtant, il lui manquait quelque chose, à elle qui aimait tant sauver des vies. Au lieu de "sauver" des vies, elle aurait voulu "donner" la vie. Oui, elle voulait des enfants. Etre mère, plus encore qu'un sacerdoce, elle savait qu'elle était faite pour ça. Et du matin au soir elle y pensait, et parfois même du soir au matin. Seulement, pour concevoir un enfant, il fallait être 2, et là était tout le problème d'Héléna. Comment rencontrer le père de ses enfants si elle n'avait même pas le temps de sortir faire les courses ? ou si elle était trop fatiguée pour le faire ? Pire encore, comment allait-elle faire si elle passait tout son temps à travailler ?

Ce matin-là, donc, qui avait été parmi les pires qu'elle eût passés à Ste Mangouste, rien ne laissait présager que quelque chose de bien, voire de capital, allait se produire. Pourtant, alors qu'elle allait partir en pause et laisser derrière elle les urgences, au moins pendant trente petites minutes se dit-elle, se produisit ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, ce que personne ne peut prévoir, d'une certaine manière.

Héléna tomba amoureuse.

Ron, ainsi que Harry et Hermione, furent les premiers à transplaner au sein du services des urgences de Ste Mangouste. Ils furent vite rejoints par Hagrid, Ginny, et les jumeaux. Au vu de leur état, surtout de celui d'Harry, les aides infirmiers n'eurent pas de mal à déterminer qui il fallait placer sur brancard.

" - Il a une épaule démise, dit Ron au premier infirmier, et une sale coupure à la jambe. Et elle est en état de choc, mais je ne crois pas qu'elle ait de graves blessures, peut-être une bosse à la tête."

" - OK, merci monsieur, répondit l'infirmier en notant. Le médico-mage va venir effectuer une auscultation préliminaire. Si vous voulez bien patienter."

" - Oui, bien sûr", répondit Ron.

Pendant ce temps, Ginny se rendit à la volière de l'hôpital afin d'envoyer un hibou à ses parents. Elle fut suivie de Hagrid, qui, de son côté, voulait informer Dumbledore. Fred et Georges, quant à eux, durent vraiment partir pour se rendre à leur boutique. Ron resta donc avec Harry et Hermione en attendant le médico-mage, et il purent discuter un peu de ce qui venait de se produire.

" - Harry, demanda-t-il, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu sais, avec les autres, on s'est rendu compte de votre absence une fois arrivés dans la boutique. Où étiez-vous ?"

" - Ce n'est pas le plus important, répondit Harry, ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est que Mondingus nous suivait…"

" - Mondingus ? Lui ? Mais pourquoi ?"

" - Ça, on ne le saura pas, à moins que ce soit Dumbledore qui ne lui en ait donné l'ordre."

" - Mais… et Mondingus, lui, où est-il ?"

" - Mort, Ron… il a été percuté par le premier tir."

" - Que… c'est hallucinant, qui aurait pu vouloir se débarrasser de lui ?"

" - Tout simplement quelqu'un qui voulait avoir tout le loisir de nous atteindre, Hermione et moi."

" - Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi il n'a pas profité de l'occasion quand tu étais seul dehors, alors."

" - C'est ce que je me suis demandé au début, mais j'ai compris au dernier moment… j'ai compris que celui de nous deux qu'il visait, c'était Hermione. Et il attendait qu'elle sorte pour me ramener à l'intérieur."

" - Hermione ? Mais pourquoi ? Tu penses qu'il voulait t'atteindre en l'éliminant ?"

" - Je dois avouer que je n'ai pas encore réfléchi à tout ça."

" - Harry," intervint Hermione.

" - Oui ?" dit-il en se retournant vers elle.

" - Je te dois la vie, je n'oublierai jamais ce que tu as fait…"

" - Ne dis pas de sottises…"

" - Attends, je n'ai pas fini. C'est ma faute, si je n'étais pas ressortie de la boutique, je n'aurais pas mis nos vies en danger. J'aurais dû t'écouter."

" - Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Tu ne devrais plus penser à ça, et plutôt penser à faire disparaître cette vilaine bosse," dit-il dans un sourire.

Elle lui répondit par un sourire, puis approcha son visage du sien, et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, et caressa ensuite du pouce l'endroit où elle l'avait embrassé. Harry n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais ce baiser était étrange, et laissa une pointe de chaleur sur sa joue. Et il prit sa main dans la sienne.

Ron jugea préférable de les laisser un peu seuls, et se leva pour aller s'asseoir plus loin. Il réfléchissait, lui aussi, et ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi le mystérieux agresseur avait agi ainsi. S'il voulait atteindre Harry en tuant Hermione, c'était effectivement bien pensé. Mais pourquoi ne pas profiter de l'aubaine qu'Harry se retrouve seul en plein milieu de la rue pour l'éliminer une bonne fois pour toutes ? Tout ça manquait de logique, il y avait quelque chose qui lui échappait.

Et, tout en réfléchissant, il regarda vers le comptoir d'accueil des urgences, et là, il crut rêver. Une jeune femme d'une beauté incroyable venait d'y faire son apparition. Elle était assez grande pour une fille, et elle avait de magnifiques cheveux bruns qui lui tombaient en cascade dans le milieu du dos, et son corps le laissa rêveur. C'est seulement quand elle se retourna qu'il tomba amoureux. Il se perdit dans le vert magnifique de ses grands yeux en amandes, et fondit littéralement quand elle sourit dans leur direction, à lui, Hermione et Harry.

C'est alors qu'elle vint vers eux, il n'y croyait pas. Elle s'approcha jusqu'à Hermione et Harry.

" - Bonjour, dit-elle, je suis le médico-mage qui vais m'occuper de vous."

" - Bonjour, répondit Harry, sortant lui-même de sa rêverie."

" - Je vais vous emmener pour faire des examens, continua-t-elle. Je vais commencer par vous, monsieur, je vois que vous êtes le plus touché."

" - Non, protesta-t-il, c'est pas grave, occupez-vous d'abord d'Hermione, je peux attendre."

" - Non Harry, intervint Hermione, elle a raison, vas-y… et elle serra sa main avant de la lui rendre."

" - Bon, d'accord", se résigna Harry.

" - Voilà qui est plus sage," lui dit la médico-mage, en faisant un grand sourire.

Elle leva les yeux vers Ron, et parut désarçonnée pendant un moment. Enfin, elle reprit ses esprits.

" - Je… pardon ! bredouilla-t-elle, vous êtes avec eux ?" demanda-t-elle enfin à Ron.

" - O… oui, bégaya ce dernier. Ce sont mes amis."

" - Bien, je peux vous laisser la demoiselle pendant que je m'occupe de son petit ami, alors ?"

Ron éclata alors de rire, pendant qu'Hermione et Harry rougissaient comme des pivoines.

" - Je… j'ai dit quelque chose de drôle?" demanda la médico-mage,

" - Oh oui ! dit Ron, encore en train de rire, mais ce n'est pas votre faute, ne vous inquiétez pas. Ha ha ha…"

" - Que… ?" balbutia-t-elle, sondant Harry et Hermione du regard.

" - C'est que, nous ne sommes pas ensemble," dit Hermione d'une petite voix.

" - Aaaah ! Je vois… j'ai fait une gaffe."

Et la médico-mage émit un petit rire qui, en sortant de sa bouche, sonna aux oreilles de Ron comme le son doux du flot d'un ruisseau. Il s'arrêta alors de rigoler, et resta bouche bée devant elle. Voyant cela, elle s'arrêta aussitôt, et rougit elle aussi.

" - Je… pardon, s'excusa-t-elle, je ne me moquais pas."

" - Ce n'est pas grave," intervint Harry en souriant, regardant tour à tour la médico-mage et Ron.

" - Je m'appelle Ron Weasley," dit enfin celui-ci, en se levant et en tendant la main.

" - Enchantée, moi c'est Héléna Deschain," répondit-elle en touchant la main de Ron.

Elle n'aurait su dire ce qu'elle avait ressenti à ce contact. Une légère décharge électrique lui parcourut le corps. Elle aurait voulu le toucher de nouveau pour voir si ça venait bien de lui. Mais elle chassa vite cette pensée de sa tête. Enfin, quand même, elle aurait voulu savoir.

" - Et voici mes amis Harry Potter, et Hermione Granger," continua Ron.

" - Enchantée, dit Héléna en se tournant vers eux. Je dois vous avouer que je vous avais reconnu, Mr Potter."

" - Harry, rectifia celui-ci, appelez-moi Harry."

" - Bien, Harry, et elle sourit. Si nous allions vous examiner à présent ?"

" - D'accord, mais je ne peux pas marcher."

" - Pas de problème, les infirmiers vont venir porter le brancard sur lequel vous êtes installé."

" - OK !"

Héléna sortit alors sa baguette, et en fit sortir une minuscule gerbe d'étincelles qui s'envolèrent dans le couloir. Quelques secondes plus tard, 2 infirmiers arrivaient d'un pas rapide. Sur l'indication d'Héléna, ils soulevèrent le brancard d'Harry, qui se tourna une dernière fois vers Hermione et lui fit un clin d'œil. elle lui répondit par un sourire et un petit mouvement de la main. Héléna suivit les infirmiers et, avant de passer le coin du couloir, elle se retourna et croisa de nouveau le regard de Ron. Elle lui sourit, et il fut le plus heureux des hommes. Hermione dut le pincer pour le faire revenir à lui.

" - Hé, mais ça fait mal…"

" - C'est mieux que d'avoir cet air idiot. Réveille-toi. T'es amoureux ou quoi ?"

" - Ben, ça se pourrait bien…"

" - Quoi ? d'elle ? se moqua gentiment Hermione. Tu crois qu'elle va s'intéresser à toi ?"

- Et pourquoi pas ?" se vexa Ron.

" - Réfléchis, voyons, elle est plus âgée que toi, et elle est très intelligente, et sûrement très prise par son boulot. Et puis, qui te dit qu'elle n'a pas déjà un petit ami."

" - Merci de me soutenir, Hermione," soupira Ron.

" - C'est pas ça, mais ne va pas tout de suite te faire des films."

" - Ça risque plus, là… mais bon, on verra. Je suis sûr qu'elle n'a personne en tout cas."

" - Ah bon ? et comment peux-tu l'affirmer ?"

" - Je le sens…"

" - Tiens donc, Ron a des intuitions…" ricana-t-elle.

" - Oh ça va…"

Ils furent interrompus par le retour de Ginny et Hagrid. Ils en avaient profité pour acheté des sandwichs à la cafétéria de l'hôpital. Ginny en tendit un à Hermione, et Hagrid donna ce qui semblait être un gros sandwich au salami à Ron, qui fit la grimace, mais le prit quand même.

" - Merci… Hagrid."

" - Ils ont emmené Harry ?" demanda ce dernier.

" - Oui, il y a 2 minutes," répondit Hermione.

" - Ils vont en avoir pour longtemps, à ton avis ?" demanda à son tour Ginny.

Hermione, qui avait entamé son sandwich, haussa les épaules pour signifier qu'elle n'en savait rien.

Hagrid et Ginny s'assirent donc, et ils attendirent. Ron, lui, rêvassait, il repensait à ce sourire, ces yeux, ces cheveux… Héléna.

Quant à Hermione, le regard dans le vide, elle souriait, car malgré l'épreuve qu'elle venait de vivre, elle trouvait que la journée se terminait plutôt bien.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La journée avait été longue, et ils avaient attendu longtemps le retour de la médico-mage, qui leur donnerait des nouvelles de Harry. elle leur avait annoncé qu'il devrait passer la nuit à l'hôpital, et qu'on lui ferait d'autres examens le lendemain. Après, elle avait emmené Hermione, qui, elle, était revenue une demi-heure plus tard, autorisée à sortir. Elle était accompagnée de la médico-mage, Héléna.

Molly Weasley venait d'arriver, et elle se dirigea alors vers Hermione, et la prit dans ses bras.

" - Ma petite… oh Merlin, dès que j'ai appris, j'ai fait au plus vite, mais il fallait que j'avertisse d'abord Arthur, et…"

" - Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mme Weasley, ça va, je n'ai rien," lui dit Hermione.

Elle regarda Hermione de haut en bas te, voyant qu'effectivement elle n'avait rien, elle se tourna alors vers Héléna.

" - Bonjour, mademoiselle, dit-elle en lui tendant la main, le sourire légèrement crispé … comment va Harry ?"

" - Oh, bien madame, rassurez-vous." Et elle serra la main de Molly en lui souriant chaleureusement. Elle eut un regard vers Ron.

" - Vraiment ? Oh, Merlin, comme je me suis inquiétée."

" - Il n'y a pas de quoi, madame, je vous rassure. Il va juste rester ici cette nuit, comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure à ses amis."

" - Grands Dieux, merci… merci mademoiselle, puis, se tournant vers Hermione et Ron, mais que s'est-il passé exactement les enfants ?"

" - M'maaan, grogna Ron… on n'est plus des enfants, et il rougit en regardant Héléna qui esquissait un petit sourire moqueur… et ce n'est pas le moment ni l'endroit pour parler de ça. Tout ce qui compte, c'est qu'Harry et Hermione soient sains et saufs."

" - Oui, tu as raison," dit-elle en le serrant contre elle.

" - M'maaan, il y a du monde ici…" dit-il en rougissant de plus belle.

" - Et alors, tu es mon fils non ?"

Il ne trouva pas quoi répondre, et tous décidèrent alors de partir, mais non sans rendre visite à Harry auparavant.

" - Est-il possible de voir Harry avant de partir ?" demanda Molly.

" - Bien sûr, répondit Héléna, suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire à sa chambre."

Molly Weasley, suivie d'Hermione, Ron, Ginny et Hagrid, qui fermait la marche, suivirent alors Héléna, qui les guida à travers les couloirs. Ils arrivèrent devant la chambre n° 19, et entrèrent, toujours derrière la médico-mage.

" - Nous y voilà… Harry, vous avez de la visite."

" - Oh Harry, pleurnicha Molly en le prenant dans ses bras, comme elle l'avait fait avec Ron quelques minutes plus tôt… mon petit, ça va ? tu as mal quelque part ? je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? je peux t'apporter des affaires si tu veux…"

" - Merci, Mme Weasley, ça ira, je ne reste qu'une nuit. Et je n'ai plus mal, Héléna m'a très bien soigné."

" - Héléna ? qui…"

Et elle se tourna vers la médico-mage, qui hocha la tête.

" - Oui, c'est moi"

" - Oh, d'accord, fit Molly en souriant. Merci pour tout mademoiselle."

" - Je n'ai fait que mon travail madame."

" - Héléna," intervint Hermione…

" - Oui ?"

" - Est-ce que je pourrais… rester avec Harry cette nuit ?"

" - Oh, et bien je pense que c'est possible. Nous vous ferons installer un lit, ou un grand fauteuil."

" - Merci beaucoup."

" - Ce n'est rien, je comprends tout à fait. Je vais faire le nécessaire."

Et elle sortit de la chambre, non sans faire un grand sourire à Ron en le croisant. Lui-même, avait un air béat, et ce coup-ci, c'est Ginny qui le secoua. Ils s'approchèrent alors tous près du lit d'Harry, qui regarda Hermione avec une expression de gratitude, puis s'adressa à eux.

" - Merci d'être venus., vous avez perdu votre journée à cause de moi."

" - Ne dis pas de sottises Harry, répondit Ginny, on est tes amis, c'est normal qu'on soit restés."

" - Oui, dit Hagrid, qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis leur entrée dans la chambre, et puis je ne pouvais pas laisser mon petit protégé sans savoir s'il allait bien. Me voilà rassuré. Je pense que Dumbledore va faire poster des membres de l'Ordre dans les parages, cette nuit. Tu ne risques donc rien."

" - Bonne idée, renchérit Molly, on n'est jamais trop prudent. Bon les enfants, on va laisser Harry se reposer à présent, puis se tournant vers Hermione… tu es sûre que tu veux rester cette nuit ?"

" - Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas."

" - Bien, prends bien soin de lui alors."

Hermione ne répondit rien, mais se retourna vers Harry, qui lui souriait déjà, et lui fit un clin d'œil. Ensuite, toute la bande sortit, mais Ron resta encore un peu.

Il paraissait soulagé que sa mère soit partie. Elle lui faisait piquer un fard à chaque fois, en public. Il n'aimait pas ça, mais que répondre à sa mère. Enfin, là, il était de nouveau seul avec ses 2 meilleurs amis.

Il s'approcha du lit.

" - Harry, que crois-tu qu'il va se passer maintenant ? Je veux dire… on va être encore plus surveillés, enfin, protégés, non ?"

" - Ça ne m'étonnerait pas, en effet, surtout si Dumbledore est au courant. Et si tu veux mon avis, il était au courant bien avant que Hagrid ne lui envoie un hibou. Il a ses propres sources. Et sachant que l'un des membres de l'Ordre a été tué, il n'a pas dû mettre longtemps à réagir. Par contre, ça m'étonne qu'il ne soit pas encore venu."

" - Attends que la nuit soit tombée, intervint Hermione, et à mon avis il va faire son apparition."

" - Oui, c'est possible. Mais écoutez-moi, tous les 2, reprit Harry, à partir de maintenant il va falloir vraiment être prudent, même si l'Ordre nous fait protéger, car s'ils ont tué Mondingus, ils n'hésiteront pas à en tuer d'autres. Donc, vigilance constante, comme disait si bien Fol Œil, enfin, Croupton Jr."

" - Harry, intervint Hermione, tu ne crois pas qu'ils pourraient aussi se servir de l'Imperium contre l'un de nous pour atteindre les 2 autres ?"

" - Oui, c'est une éventualité à ne pas négliger."

" - Comment on peut faire alors, pour savoir si l'un de nous est sous l'effet de l'Imperium ?" demanda Ron.

" - Simple, répondit Hermione, il suffit d'instaurer une sorte de code entre nous, afin de ne pas se laisser abuser."

" - Bonne idée, fit Harry. Ecoutez, pour vérifier qu'il s'agit bien de l'un de nous, il suffira de demander de quoi nous avons parlé ce soir, dans cette chambre, en ce moment-même. Etant donné qu'il n'y a que nous 3, personne d'autre n'aura pu entendre."

Ron se retourna alors et chercha frénétiquement par terre quelque chose d'invisible. il fut jusqu'à l'entrée de la chambre, et revint sur ses pas, puis vérifia la fenêtre.

" - Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Ron ?" demanda Hermione.

" - Ben, je vérifie juste qu'il n'y a aucune oreille à rallonge dans le coin, car avec Fred et Georges qui vendent leurs marchandises à n'importe qui."

Harry ne put retenir un rire. Il se rappelait très bien de l'invention des jumeaux. Une oreille qui pouvait se glisser même sous les portes. Elle leur avait été bien utile.

" - Oui, ce n'est pas bête d'y avoir pensé, mais je vois mal Voldemort débarquer dans la boutique de tes frères pour y acheter une paire d'oreille à rallonge."

Et ils éclatèrent tous de rire. Ça faisait du bien de se détendre après une journée comme celle-là, vraiment épuisante nerveusement.

" - Je peux participer ?" dit une voix dans le dos de Ron.

" - Ce dernier fit un sursaut," surpris par la voix d'Héléna.

" - Oh, pardon, s'excusa cette dernière en riant, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer."

" - M'effrayer ? oh, euh, pas du tout, fit un Ron embarrassé. J'ai juste eu un hoquet de surprise."

" - Oh, tant mieux alors, répondit-elle dans un sourire mutin, pendant qu'Harry et Hermione s'esclaffaient dans le dos de Ron. Je venais juste apporter les médicaments d'Harry, avant de partir."

" - Vous… vous partez ?" demanda Ron.

" - Et oui ! je ne pense pas pouvoir tenir toute la nuit."

" - Oui, bien sûr… j'allais partir aussi de toute façon."

" - Vraiment ? vous devez être très occupé, non ?"

" - Oh, pas vraiment… à vrai dire, je commencerai à travailler au Ministère dans un mois."

" - Au Ministère ? Et bien, quelle ambition… dit-elle dans un sourire. Mais dites-moi, Ron…"

" - Oui ?" fit-il, stupéfait qu'elle se souvienne de son prénom.

" - Est-ce que… elle baissa la tête, et il eut l'impression qu'elle rougissait, est-ce que vous voudriez qu'on aille manger quelque part ensemble ?"

Un silence s'installa. Harry et Hermione s'étaient arrêtés de rire, et Ron et Héléna se trouvaient face à face, aussi rouges l'un que l'autre. L'air semblait soudain s'être alourdi, et il commençait à régner une chaleur intenable tout d'un coup. Devant l'absence de réaction de Ron, Hermione lui balança un coup de coude dans les côtes. Celui-ci en eut le souffle coupé pendant quelques secondes.

" - Ben… euh…"

" - Oh, je comprendrais si vous avez prévu autre chose, reprit Héléna à toute vitesse."

" - Non non non… pas du tout, je vous assure… ça me ferait vraiment plaisir de dîner avec vous… vraiment."

" - C'est vrai ?" s'illumina-t-elle alors.

" - On ne peut plus vrai," lui répondit Ron en souriant.

" - Bien, alors laissez-moi juste le temps de me changer, et je repasse vous chercher ici… d'accord ?"

" - D'accord."

Et elle sortit à nouveau de la chambre, laissant Ron abasourdi, un sourire béat sur le visage.

" - Ron, on dirait que tu as un rendez-vous galant ce soir," dit enfin Harry.

" - Allons, ne dis pas de sottises, elle veut juste qu'on aille manger."

" - Et bien, je dois avouer que je suis surprise, dit Hermione, mais en effet, je suis de l'avis de Harry, elle a l'air de s'intéresser à toi finalement."

Ron ne répondit pas, mais son visage reflétait son état d'allégresse, et plus encore quand Héléna refit son apparition quelques minutes plus tard.

" - On peut y aller," dit-elle, apparemment très contente elle aussi, vu le sourire qui lui barrait le visage.

" - Et bien, allons-y, je vous suis."

" - Bonne soirée Harry. Bonne soirée Hermione. Au fait, j'ai demandé qu'on vous apporte un grand fauteuil, ils sont assez confortables pour y dormir."

" - Merci, Héléna, et bonne soirée à vous deux," répondit Hermione.

" - Oui, bonne soirée," renchérit Harry, en faisant un clin d'œil imperceptible à Ron.

Et Héléna passa son bras sous celui de Ron, et l'entraîna hors de la pièce. Harry et Hermione se regardèrent, puis se mirent à rire.

" - Je crois que Ron s'est fait capturer," dit Harry.

" - Oui, mais je crois qu'il n'est pas le seul. Tu as vu l'expression de son visage à elle ?"

" - En effet. Pourvu qu'il ne fasse pas le pitre, il ferait tout rater."

" - On verra bien. Pour le moment je veux que tu te reposes. Et puis on ne va pas tarder à nous servir à manger, à nous aussi. Tu crois que c'est un rendez-vous dans notre cas ?"

" - Je ne sais pas… je pense que ça dépend surtout de l'état d'esprit avec lequel on l'aborde."

" - Ah ? et… quel est ton état d'esprit alors ?"

" - Ben, très bon, je me sens bien, là, avec toi à côté de moi…"

Il lui prit la main, puis elle vint se blottir dans ses bras, et il lui caressa les cheveux. Inévitablement, ses doigts se prirent dans les nœuds de la tignasse d'Hermione.

" - Oh, décidément, excuse-moi… je ne suis vraiment pas doué."

" - Chut !"

" - Quoi ?" fit-il, surpris.

" - Tais-toi," répondit-elle en le fixant dans les yeux, à travers la semi-obscurité qui régnait à présent dans la chambre.

Il plongea son regard dans celui d'Hermione, il s'y perdit. Il revit les 2 éclats noisettes qu'il avait vus dans son rêve la nuit précédente. Ils brillaient d'une intensité incomparable. Les yeux d'Hermione n'avaient jamais brillé comme ça. Et ses lèvres, elles n'avaient jamais eu pareil goût.

Ses lèvres ?… pareil goût ?..

Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, hypnotisé par le regard d'Hermione, celle-ci avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elles étaient tellement douces, généreuses, et elles avaient un goût fruité. Il ferma les yeux, et se laissa transporter par cette sensation. Quand elle entrouvrit la bouche, et que sa langue vint chercher celle de Harry, ce fut l'extase.

Cette danse lascive, sensuelle et pleine de douceur… jamais il n'avait rien connu de tel auparavant, pas même Cho, quand elle l'avait embrassé dans la salle sur demande.

Hermione se mit à lui caresser le visage tout en l'embrassant, et elle gémissait de plaisir, ce qu'il ne se retint pas de faire lui aussi.

Il la fit basculer sur le lit, et se tint au-dessus de son visage. Il la regarda intensément, et elle était là, ne disait rien, attendait, tout simplement, elle attendait qu'il continue à la couvrir de baisers. Alors, il lui caressa le visage, passant le doigt sur ses lèvres.

Elle prit les doigt entre ses dents, et passa lentement sa langue autour, puis le lui rendit, lui faisant un sourire taquin. Elle passa aussi sa main sur le visage de Harry, lui caressant longuement la tempe, regardant dans le vert si pur de ses yeux.

Le cœur d'Hermione bondit dans sa poitrine, et elle attrapa Harry par la nuque, pour le forcer à revenir l'embrasser, pour éteindre le brasier de ses lèvres.

Alors Harry se laissa faire, et l'envie de protester ne lui vint pas un instant à l'esprit. jamais il n'aurait cru possible qu'un jour, Hermione et lui se retrouveraient dans un lit en train de s'embrasser passionnément.jamais il n'aurait pensé pouvoir un jour tomber amoureux au simple contact d'un baiser.

Et pourtant, à cet instant, il venait de tomber éperdument amoureux de sa meilleure amie, sa confidente, sa bien aimée Hermione.

A présent, leurs langues s'enroulaient à un rythme effréné, leurs bouches se posaient tantôt dans le cou, tantôt sur l'oreille, et revenaient reprendre respiration l'une contre l'autre, comme si le simple contact de l'une sur l'autre était vital pour qu'ils puissent respirer.

Leur souffle s'était considérablement accéléré, et à présent, dans leurs yeux, un sentiment plus bestial était venu s'ajouter aux autres, le désir.

Hermione passa ses mains sous le pyjama hospitalier d'Harry, et lui caressa le torse lentement. Elle pouvait sentir le dessin de ses muscles, ses pectoraux, ses abdominaux. Elle ne l'imaginait pas si musclé, mais à l'évidence, le Quidditch avait fait son office, et Hermione se dit furtivement qu'elle pourrait commencer à aimer ce sport finalement.

Et elle arracha le haut du pyjama de Harry, pour pouvoir regarder à loisir ce qu'elle avait pu toucher, et pouvoir couvrir de baisers cette poitrine finement scupltée, et imberbe de toute végétation.

Elle retourna Harry pour se retrouver au-dessus de lui, et passa sa langue en remontant depuis le nombril, jusque sur les tétons à peine durcis de son homme. Et, en laissant traîner sa main sur le bas ventre de Harry, elle put se rendre compte que ses tétons n'étaient pas la seule chose qui avaient durci.

Harry n'en pouvait plus, il tremblait de désir pour Hermione. Ce n'était pas possible, elle ne pouvait pas être à cheval sur lui en train de lécher son torse, non, il devait faire un rêve érotique.

Mais, quand elle lui mordilla doucement le téton, il sut que ce n'était pas un rêve, et il entreprit de lui enlever son haut, qui ne tenait que par 2 fines bretelles. Elle le laissa faire, et il ne s'attendaitpas non plus à ce qu'elle ne porte rien là-dessous.

Aussi, une fois le haut enlevé, il put contempler la poitrine délicate et rebondie d'Hermione et profita du fait qu'elle était redressée pour l'embrasser, et passer la langue en suivant le contour de ses seins.

A présent, elle se laissait faire, et il embrassa la poitrine qui s'offrait à lui à pleine bouche, et imita Hermione, en léchant langoureusement ses tétons, qu'il sentit se durcir.

Il repassa de nouveau par-dessus elle, et reprit sa bouche avec fougue, laissant ses mains caresser les seins à présent nus qui s'offraient à elles, et ses doigts faisaient rouler les bouts encore durs, et Hermione gémissait encore, et Harry n'en fut que plus excité.

L'une de ses mains descendit pour caresser le ventre plat et ferme de la jeune femme. Pendant ce temps, il continuait à conquérir les lèvres de celle-ci.

Enfin, sa main alla se loger entre les jambes d'Hermione, et celle-ci se cambra légèrement.

Il entreprit alors de détacher les boutons de son jean… La respiration d'Hermione se coupa…

* * *

Bon… OK, je vais encore me faire découper en rondelles, me prendre des coups de bambous derrière les oreilles, ou me faire écarteler sur la place publique, mais vous le savez que je suis obligé lol…

Alors, elle vous intrigue cette petite Héléna ?

Attention, je dis "Question"… D'après vous, d'où vient son nom de famille ?

BadAngel est dispensée de répondre lol…

En général, dans les vieilles séries télévisées du genre Batman ou autres, c'est là qu'on voit apparaître le tant redouté "To Be Continued"…

A cela, je dirai, restons français, et disons simplement : "A suivre".


	5. Une visite énigmatique

**Titre **: Deux héros valent mieux qu'un.

**Auteur :** Petou

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ici présents sont l'entière propriété de JK Rowling, et je les lui emprunte quelques instants. Merci à elle.

NB : Le personnage d'Héléna et le seul que j'ai inventé.

**Rating :** **M**.

**Résumé :** Post Poudlard (mais sur la base des 5 premiers volumes). Harry est hanté par le souvenir de Sirius, 2 ans après sa mort. Voldemort vit toujours, et il se pourrait qu'Harry ne soit pas le seul à pouvoir venir à bout du tyran…

**Avertissement** : Certains passages peuvent comporter des scènes à caractère sexuel, explicitement ou implicitement. Ceux que ça dérangent sont avertis !

**Note de l'auteur :**

Bonjour à tous !

Merci pour les reviews que j'ai reçues depuis le dernier chapitre…

Vous avez dû vous dire que j'avais abandonné cette fic… et bien pas du tout, bien au contraire !

C'est simplement que j'écris plusieurs histoires en même temps… alors je suis désolé si j'ai un peu délaissé celle-ci ces derniers temps…

Aaah, dans ce chapitre, c'est un tout autre Ron que l'on découvre hé hé…

Enfin, je vous laisse le découvrir !

Amusez-vous bien…

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : **

**Une visite énigmatique**

* * *

Enfin, sa main alla se loger entre les jambes d'Hermione, et celle-ci se cambra légèrement.

Il entreprit alors de détacher les boutons de son jean… La respiration d'Hermione se coupa…

Harry n'en prit que plus de plaisir à détacher lentement les boutons… et il leva la tête vers le visage d'Hermione…

Elle avait arrêté de respirer, mais apparemment pas pour la raison qu'il croyait, car elle avait l'air de fixer un point derrière lui…

" – Harry…" dit-elle dans un souffle.

Harry se retourna à toute vitesse, pendant qu'Hermione se couvrait la poitrine. Une ombre se tenait à l'entrée de la chambre, mais impossible de distinguer les traits de la personne qui se trouvait là.

" – Qui êtes-vous ?" demanda Harry.

…Pas de réponse…

" - Je vous ai demandé qui vous étiez !" demanda-t-il plus fort.

…toujours rien… Hermione s'était recroquevillée contre la tête du lit, ses vêtements contre elle…

" - Bien, je vois que vous avez du mal à comprendre !…" dit Harry en attrapant sa baguette, restée sur la table de nuit.

Mais à peine l'avait-il levée qu'elle lui sauta des mains. Bien sûr, l'autre en face était un sorcier, et avait lancé un sortilège de désarmement sans le prononcer.

L'ombre s'approcha alors vers eux…

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

" - Alors, où veux-tu qu'on aille ? Il y a un restaurant que tu aimes en particulier ?"

" - Oh oui, répondit Héléna, j'adore ce petit restaurant qui se trouve dans l'Allée des Elfes, pas loin du Chemin de Traverse, tu sais, il s'appelle La Rose… tu vois lequel c'est ?"

" - Oui, il me semble… je n'y suis jamais allé, reprit Ron, mais je connais le nom. Je te laisserai me guider."

" - Sans problème, très cher."

Et elle éclata de rire… toujours ce rire cristallin, rafraîchissant, qui fit sourire Ron. Il la regardait rire, elle était tellement belle quand elle riait, et ses yeux renvoyaient un éclat de vert qui faisait presque mal à soutenir. Elle avait détaché ses cheveux en sortant de l'hôpital, et cette douce vague brune ondulait à présent sur ses épaules et dans son dos.

" - Que se passe-t-il Ron ? Tu as un air… bizarre." dit-elle en souriant.

" - Hein ? euh… oh rien ! je… je regardais tes cheveux."

" - Mes cheveux ? pourquoi ?"

" - Et bien, ils sont.. euh… très beaux !" balbutia-t-il.

" - Merci, c'est très gentil…"

Ron lui sourit, et elle lui prit la main.

Merlin qu'elle était douce !

La sensation fut la même que lorsqu'il lui avait serré la main à l'hôpital. Une petite décharge électrique lui parcourut le bras, mais il ne lâcha pas.

Quand elle lui toucha la main, ce dont elle avait envie depuis qu'ils s'étaient salués en début d'après-midi, elle ressentit encore cette sorte de frisson lui parcourir le bras, puis le corps tout entier. Elle la serra encore plus fort, et se rapprocha de Ron.

" - Accroche-toi, on va transplaner."

" - Oui, mamzel !" répondit Ron avec un accent qui oscillait entre John Wayne et Ronald Reagan.

Elle leva son visage vers lui, un sourire ornait ses lèvres. Et ils transplanèrent.

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Dans la rue, il y avait de l'animation, ce qui étonna Ron, compte tenu des événements de la journée, il aurait pensé que les rues seraient désertes.

Mais pas du tout. L'allée des Elfes, en tout cas, était très animée. Il vit le restaurant quelques pas plus loin. Il ne pouvait pas se tromper, l'enseigne en était une magnifique rose rouge qui ne cessait d'éclore pour arriver à maturité, recommençant son cycle encore et encore. Il resta un temps bloqué dans la contemplation de cette rose.

Sa beauté n'en était pas la seule raison, il avait l'impression qu'une mélodie s'en échappait. Il remarqua aussi que les personnes qui passaient devant ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'arrêter l'espace d'une seconde, comme pour chercher d'où venait cette mélodie.

Magnifique !

Il sortit enfin de sa léthargie, et se tourna vers Héléna, qui contemplait encore l'enseigne du restaurant. Et elle aussi se tourna vers lui, comme si elle émergeait d'un rêve. Elle esquissa un sourire, qui semblait nostalgique sur le coup. Ce devait être l'éclairage de la rue, se dit Ron.

" - Excuse-moi, dit Héléna, à chaque fois ça me fait ça. Je suis comme… hypnotisée. C'est cette rose je crois, et… enfin c'est ça quoi…"

" - C'est la rose… et la musique, c'est ça ?"

" - Quoi ? que…"

" - C'est ce que tu allais dire ?"

" - Oui, mais comment… serais-tu legilimens Ron ?"

" - Oh non, loin de là, répondit celui-ci en riant, mais je crois bien que j'ai ressenti la même chose que toi, et j'ai entendu cette mélodie si… triste ?"

" - Nostalgique j'aurais dit, mais la nostalgie est une forme de tristesse."

" - Oui, étrange en tout cas…"

" - Oui, mais nous en reparlerons plus tard. Je crois que mon estomac crie famine. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire ma pause à midi."

" - Oh, vraiment ? tu ne devrais pas travailler si dur tu sais, sinon, tu pourrais devenir toi-même une pensionnaire de Ste Mangouste."

Elle rit alors, les yeux brillants.

" - Tu es trop gentil tu sais, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, il faut que je soigne les autres, même si ma santé doit en pâtir."

" - Mouais, ricana Ron, tu es vraiment dans ton élément… je me trompe ?"

" - Pas du tout, tu as tout juste ! C'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu faire, aussi loin que je me souvienne."

" - Quelle chance d'avoir eu cette vocation, et quelle détermination !"

" - Oooh, pas trop de compliments s'il te plaît, sinon, je vais rougir."

Mais elle avait déjà le visage rouge, et Ron ne put s'empêcher de rire, et elle l'imita.

Puis, il la prit par la main, et ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de La Rose.

Il ouvrit la porte et laissa passer Héléna, qui lui fit un sourire montrant qu'elle appréciait l'attention.

Quand il entra à son tour, il en eut le souffle coupé.

On aurait dit l'intérieur d'un château… non, d'un donjon pour être plus précis. Les murs étaient faits de briques sombres, et sans les grands lustres garnis de bougies, même la lumière du jour n'aurait pas suffi à éclairer l'endroit.

Bien entendu, des couronnes de roses ornaient la pièce, sur les murs, les portes, et même sur les tables et les chaises.

Il resta ébahi devant ce spectacle, c'était à la fois magnifique et un peu angoissant. Il avait encore la tête levée quand Héléna lui tira le bras.

Il se rendit alors compte qu'un vieux sorcier se trouvait devant eux.

" - Bonsoir, monsieur dame, je vous dresse une table ?"

" - Euh, oui, répondit enfin Ron en se demandant pour quelle autre raison ils auraient pu entrer dans un restaurant."

" - Bien, monsieur, vous n'attendez personne d'autre ?"

" - Non, nous ne serons que 2, merci."

" - Très bien. Si vous voulez bien me suivre."

Ils suivirent donc le maître d'hôtel jusqu'à une table vide. Ce dernier passa la main par-dessus la table, et nappe et couverts y apparurent, ainsi qu'un chandelier et, bien sûr, un petit vase contenant une rose.

" - Si vous voulez bien vous installer."

" - Merci, dit Héléna."

Et l'homme fit apparaître 2 grands parchemins.

" - Le menu."

" - Merci, dirent Héléna et Ron en même temps, cette fois."

" - Quand vous aurez choisi, levez la carte en l'air, je viendrai prendre votre commande."

" - Très bien, fit Héléna avec un sourire, merci beaucoup."

" - Avec plaisir, madame."

Et il disparut entre les autres tables. Ron eut l'impression que ses pieds flottaient à quelques millimètres au-dessus du sol.

Le restaurant était plein, mais, étonnamment, il était très calme, presque silencieux. Il regarda les tables les plus proches, et s'aperçut qu'il n'entendait quasiment rien de ce qu'il s'y disait.

" - C'est vraiment… très calme ici, dit-il en chuchotant à Héléna."

" - Oh, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié, dit-elle à voix haute, faisant sursauter Ron, en fait il y a autour des tables un sort de Discrétion, qui permet aux convives de parler aussi fort qu'ils le veulent, sans déranger les autres tables."

" - Vraiment ? Brillant… on va pouvoir s'époumoner alors."

" - Oui, si tu veux me crier dessus, tu pourras."

" - Te crier dessus ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi je crierais sur une fille qui me regarde avec des yeux pareils."

" - Arrête… dit-elle avec un sourire gêné, ne te moque pas, tu veux ?"

" - Mais c'était sérieux, tu as vraiment des yeux très… enfin, ils sont magnifiques, et les voir comme ça en train de me regarder, ça ne me donne pas du tout envie de te crier dessus."

" - Et ça te donne envie de faire quoi ?"

" - Ah… là c'est toi qui me gêne… tu m'as eu , répondit-il, ce qui fit rire Héléna. En fait, je me contenterai de crier sur le serveur si le repas est mauvais."

" - Oui, voilà, dit-elle sans pouvoir s'arrêter de rire."

" - D'ailleurs, on pourrait regarder la carte…"

Il prit le grand parchemin posé devant lui, et Héléna en fit de même. Ron n'en revenait pas de voir tant de plats au menu. Il y avait un choix vraiment très large, et il ne savait pas que choisir.

Héléna, elle, semblait connaître un peu plus les plats, car elle eut vite fait son choix. Voyant que Ron hésitait, elle lui proposa de l'aider à choisir.

Tu devrais essayer le potage elfique. C'est délicieux. Après en plat principal, mmm voyons… aaah oui, le ragoût de botruc est vraiment très bon. On verra plus tard pour le dessert.

Ron leva alors sa carte, et le serveur qui les avait conduits à la table apparut sur le champ. Ron fut encore une fois étonné de la rapidité du sorcier.

" - Vous avez choisi ?"

" - Oui répondit Ron. Vas-y Héléna."

" - Alors pour moi, ce sera une salade vélane en entrée, et des lasagnes."

" - Très bien, madame. Monsieur ?"

" - Et bien, je prendrai donc un potage elfique en entrée, et un ragoût de botruc."

" - Très bien monsieur."

Il ramassa les cartes, et repartit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les entrées apparurent dans leurs assiettes, et ils se mirent à manger.

Tout en savourant leur repas, ils commencèrent alors à parler d'eux. Héléna raconta comment elle avait travaillé d'arrache pied pour réussir à devenir médico-mage, après une formation de 2 ans où elle n'avait quasiment pas vu la lumière du jour tellement elle était plongée dans ses livres.

Puis elle parla de ses 3 années passées à Ste Mangouste, les horaires de fou qu'elle avait, le dévouement pour tous ces gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais pour qui elle se donnait sans compter, y laissant parfois sa santé.

Ron l'écoutait parler, la regardait parler, il voyait cette lueur dans ses yeux, qui signifiait qu'elle aimait ce dont elle parlait, elle aimait son métier, et il sut qu'il ne s'était pas trompé quand il lui avait dit qu'elle était dans son élément, car c'était tout à fait ça.

Puis elle lui parla également de ses parents, qu'elle avait perdus très jeune, tués par des sbires de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Après la guerre, bien qu'il ait disparu, des mangemorts sévissaient toujours, et certains d'entre eux s'en étaient pris aux parents d'Héléna, les laissant presque morts.

Elle raconta, les larmes aux yeux, comment sa mère l'avait cachée dans le sous-sol de la maison, alors qu'elle n'était âgée que de 7 ans.

Elle raconta comment elle avait entendu les cris de ses parents quand ils s'étaient fait torturer.

Pendant ce temps, elle s'était tue, étouffant ses sanglots pour que les bourreaux ne l'entendent pas.

Ils étaient restés longtemps, une éternité lui sembla-t-il, à faire Merlin savait quoi, mais par moments elle entendait gémir sa mère.

A la fin, ils avaient renversé quelques meubles, et fouillé un peu partout, d'après les bruits qu'elle entendait.

Puis ils étaient partis.

Elle avait alors attendu un moment, puis était remontée dans la maison, pour découvrir ses parents étalés dans le salon, sa mère à moitié nue, sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi.

Elle s'était penchée sur cette dernière, qui vivait encore. Elle avait ouvert les yeux.

" - Ma chérie, lui avait-elle dit en lui caressant la joue. Ma petite fille…je t'aime…"

Puis sa main était retombée, sans vie.

A présent, les larmes coulaient sur les joues d'Héléna.

Ron prit sa chaise pour aller s'asseoir à côté d'elle, et la prit dans ses bras.

" - Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te parle de ça maintenant, je suis désolée !" dit-elle à travers ses sanglots.

" - C'est pas grave, lui dit Ron, au contraire. Ça devait sortir, tu as bien fait de m'en parler."

" - Tu sais… quand sa main est retombée, j'ai voulu soigner ma mère, j'ai essayé de trouver des potions, de me servir de sa baguette, mais rien n'y a fait. Quand le Ministère est arrivé, alerté par la marque des ténèbres au-dessus de la maison, j'étais en train d'essayer de lui faire un massage cardiaque. Mon père est mort en arrivant à l'hôpital."

" - Je suis… vraiment… désolé…" dit Ron, ne sachant comment apaiser la peine d'Héléna.

" - Tu n'y es pour rien."

" - Je sais, mais je partage ta peine."

" - Merci Ron, tu es tellement gentil." lui dit-elle en souriant faiblement.

Elle commença à sécher ses larmes, et embrassa Ron sur la joue.

Celui-ci rougit, et serra la main d'Héléna, avant de retourner s'asseoir face à elle.

" - Tu sais, c'est depuis ce moment-là que j'ai voulu apprendre à guérir les autres, continua Héléna. Le fait de n'avoir pas pu sauver mes parents, ça m'était insupportable. Je ne voulais pas que ça puisse se reproduire, je ne voulais pas avoir à rester impuissante si jamais un être qui m'est cher était mourant sous mes yeux."

" - Oui, je comprends tout à fait. C'est vraiment horrible. Et ce n'est pas Harry qui dirait le contraire."

" - Harry ? Pourquoi ?"

" - Et bien, il a vu son parrain mourir il y a 2 ans, lors de l'attaque du Ministère, au Département des Mystères."

" - Ah oui, je m'en rappelle, mais je ne savais pas que c'était son parrain qui y était mort."

" - Oui, Sirius Black était le parrain d'Harry. mais il a aussi vu mourir Cédric Diggory, l'année avant, lors du Tournoi des 3 Sorciers."

" - Ouiii, je m'en rappelle aussi. Pauvre Harry, il a vraiment vécu des moments très durs lui aussi."

" - Oui, tu peux le dire, j'étais là à chaque fois."

" - Vraiment ? mais comment vous êtes-vous connus tous les 2 ?"

Et Ron, à son tour, raconta à Héléna comment il avait connu Harry Potter, le Survivant.

Comment, il l'avait rencontré dans le Poudlard Express, comment ils avaient traversé toutes les salles qui leur avaient permis d'atteindre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

Il raconta sa partie d'échecs. Après tout il fallait bien qu'il se mette en valeur aussi, non ?

Il passa ensuite à leur 2e année, et l'épisode du basilic, avec tous ces élèves qui restaient pétrifiés. Comment ils avaient résolu l'énigme, ou plutôt comment Hermione, qui s'était faite pétrifiée elle aussi, avait résolu l'énigme, et comment Harry avait sauvé Ginny.

" - Oui, je me rappelle bien de tout ça. L'année où les élèves se faisaient pétrifier, j'étais encore à Poudlard, je passais mes ASPIC."

" - Ah oui ?"

" - Oui, je me rappelle d'ailleurs de votre première année aussi, surtout de l'excitation qui régnait quand on a su que Harry Potter entrait à Poudlard. C'était une légende tu comprends."

" - Oui, je comprends tout à fait, tu ne peux pas t'imaginer ce que j'ai ressenti quand je me suis retrouvé face à lui dans le train."

Et il continua à passer en revue leurs aventures, au fil des ans qu'ils avaient passés à Poudlard.

L'évasion de Sirius, et la paranoïa qui s'était emparé du monde sorcier, puis le Tournoi des 3 Sorciers, avec la venue des écoles de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons.

" - Ah oui, je l'avais lu dans la gazette du sorcier. Toute l'année il y avait eu des articles sur ça. J'aurais vraiment aimé être là pour voir ça"

" - Oui, tu as raté quelque chose tu sais."

Il revint donc sur la mort de Cédric, et sur le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Héléna parut impressionnée par le fait que Harry ait tenu tête au puissant mage noir, mais quand Ron lui raconta l'épisode du Ministère, elle en pâlit.

Elle n'avait jamais vraiment su ce qui s'était passé au Ministère, les journaux étant muselés par ce dernier.

Mais quand elle apprit que 6 adolescents avaient été aux prises avec une douzaine de mangemorts, et qu'ils s'en étaient sortis vivants, elle fut estomaquée.

" - Vraiment impressionnant !…" dit-elle.

" - Oui, mais certains ont été bien amochés quand même. Neville s'est fait défoncer le nez, Luna et Hermione étaient inconscientes, et regarde, j'ai failli être étranglé par des tentacules de je ne sais quel monstre…"

Il tira son col et montra à Héléna les cicatrices encore apparentes de son "altercation" avec la créature du Ministère. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux à la vue des marques présentes sur le cou de Ron.

" - Merlin ! Tu as dû souffrir, je reconnais ce genre de brûlures… mais pourquoi diable le Ministère garde-t-il des créatures aussi dangereuses ?"

" - Alors ça, il faudra le demander directement au ministre lui-même."

" - Et encore ce n'est pas tout. Tu-Sais-Qui était là aussi ce soir-là, et il s'est encore retrouvé face à Harry. mais cette fois, Dumbledore s'en est mêlé, et le mage noir a fui. C'est à ce moment-là que les gens du Ministère sont arrivés, et ils ont eu juste le temps de voir Tu-Sais-Qui transplaner. Ils ont alors compris que Dumbledore avait raison."

" - Incroyable ! vraiment, tu as vécu des choses incroyables…"

" - Bah en fait c'est surtout Harry. nous on était là pour l'aider…"

" - Et ça n'en est pas moins héroïque, vous avez tous eu un courage hors du commun."

Elle regarda Ron avec intensité, de ses grands yeux vert émeraude, et il se sentit fondre, il ne sut quoi lui répondre.

Il était perdu dans cet univers de jade, admirant la pureté de ce regard qui lui transperçait le cœur.

Oh oui, il l'aimait, sans nul doute, il l'avait su dès leur premier regard.

Mais à présent, il savait qu'elle aussi éprouvait des sentiments pour lui, il le voyait dans ce regard, il voyait cet éclat lumineux qui l'attirait, qui l'ensorcelait.

Il se dit brièvement que des hommes auraient pu se damner pour voir se poser sur eux un tel regard, au moins une fois dans leur vie.

Il sembla à Ron que ce moment durait des heures, mais il s'en fichait éperdument, pourvu que les yeux d'Héléna continuent de le regarder de la sorte.

Sa main, posée sur la table, sentit quelque chose vibrer, puis une douceur infinie vint s'emparer d'elle. La main d'Héléna se referma sur celle de Ron.

Elle était chaude, douce… oui, ô combien elle était douce. Une telle douceur, ce ne pouvait être qu'un rêve, il allait se réveiller, il serait en train de serrer son oreiller contre lui…

Effectivement, quelque chose vint troubler son rêve, son doux rêve… non, il ne voulait pas se réveiller…

Il voyait cette forme bouger sur sa droite, mais il n'avait pas envie de lever la tête, pas envie de lâcher le regard si envoûtant dans lequel il était plongé.

Qui osait, bon sang ?

" - Hum hum… Monsieur ?"

Ron sortit complètement de sa léthargie. Héléna se trouvait toujours face à lui.

Elle lui tenait toujours la main, Merlin soit loué.

Elle lui fit un sourire angélique, qu'il lui rendit.

Enfin, il daigna se tourner vers le serveur.

" - Oui, euh pardon…"

" - Les cartes pour les desserts, monsieur."

" - Oh, très bien, merci !" dit Ron, réalisant qu'ils étaient encore au restaurant.

Il prit les cartes, et en tendit une à Héléna.

" - Je vais devoir vous lâcher la main très cher. Vous ne m'en voudrez pas ?"

" - Et bien, je risquerais d'en être fort affecté, miss, mais je saurai affronter cette épreuve avec dignité !" répondit Ron sur un ton haut perché, qui se voulait drôle.

Héléna éclata à nouveau de rire, et, par réflexe, mit ses mains devant sa bouche en regardant autour d'elle, oubliant que personne ne pouvait l'entendre.

A présent, ils ne pouvaient détacher leurs regards l'un de l'autre, ils avaient des étoiles dans les yeux, et un sourire ornait leurs visages.

Ils choisirent un dessert qu'on pouvait déguster à 2, sans même se consulter, comme si c'était logique.

Ils étaient perdus dans leur fascination.

Ils venaient de terminer leur dessert, et Ron avait levé la main pour demander la note, quand résonna une voix d'outre-tombe, aussi glaciale que celui qui venait de la prononcer.

" - Weasley ? Et bien on laisse entrer n'importe qui dans ce restaurant maintenant…"

Ron se retourna, sachant déjà ce qu'il allait voir.

Il se retrouva face à un visage pâle, aux traits fin, les cheveux d'un blond aveuglant coiffé en arrière, et retombant négligemment sur les épaules.

L'homme était grand, mais se tenait avec prestance, devant la table.

Draco Malfoy venait de faire son entrée. Son air hautain toujours sur son visage lui donnait l'air de respirer du fumier à longueur de temps.

" - Malfoy ! s'exclama Ron, que…"

" - Allons, allons, le coupa Draco, n'en dis pas plus, je ne suis pas là pour tailler une bavette avec toi. Je suis juste venu saluer une connaissance. Bonsoir Héléna !"

" - Comment ça ? que … bredouilla Ron en se tournant vers Héléna, tu le connais ?"

" - Euh, oui, Mr Malfoy et moi nous sommes connus il y a quelques temps à Ste Mangouste, il avait été blessé par…"

" - J'imagine que ça n'intéresse en rien notre… ami…" coupa Draco, posant sur Héléna un regard appuyé.

" - Euh, oui, en effet… ravie de vous rencontrer Mr Malfoy." dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

" - Draco, Héléna, Draco je vous en prie… je suis surpris que vous connaissiez notre Weaslaid national." dit-il en lançant un regard dédaigneux vers ce dernier.

" - Et bien, répondit-elle, j'imagine que cela ne vous… intéresse pas !"

" - Bien, fit Draco après une brève hésitation, je vais vous laisser à vos occupations. Encore enchanté de vous avoir rencontrée, Héléna, dit-il en s'inclinant. Weasley !" fit-il à Ron en guise d'au revoir.

Il se retourna dans un mouvement de cape, et partit rejoindre un groupe de personnes qui l'attendait à l'entrée du restaurant.

Héléna et Ron, restèrent un moment silencieux, puis ce fut Héléna qui prit la parole.

" - Vraiment, quelle vanité ! Je ne supporte pas ça…"

" - Je suis content que nous soyions du même avis, dit Ron avec un sourire… Et bravo pour ta répartie, je crois qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ça !" ajouta-t-il en rigolant.

" - Oui, et bien il l'a cherché, à vouloir me museler de la sorte. Je m'apprêtais à te dire que je l'ai connu aux urgences, lui aussi, il y avait été emmené par des amis. Il était blessé à l'abdomen. Mais il n'a pas voulu qu'on le déshabille. Je l'ai soigné du mieux que j'ai pu, et depuis il m'envoie régulièrement des fleurs."

" - Malfoy ? Envoyer des fleurs ? Wow, tu as dû lui taper dans l'œil pour qu'il fasse ça…"

" - Je le prends comme un remerciement, pas comme une invitation, même si c'est le cas. Ce Mr Malfoy ne m'inspire pas du tout confiance."

" - Et tu as raison, encore une fois."

" - Bon, assez parlé de lui, dit-elle en souriant à Ron, je ne voudrais pas qu'il gâche une aussi bonne soirée."

" - Oui, attends-moi une minute, je vais régler l'addition et je reviens."

" - Non, Ron, je vais payer ma part."

" - Tu veux rire, j'espère, quel gentleman serais-je dans ce cas ?" dit-il encore avec son accent de dandy comique.

" - Bon, d'accord !" se résigna Héléna en riant.

Ron partit payer, et quand il revint, Héléna l'attendait, prête à partir.

Ils sortirent donc du restaurant, et firent quelques pas dans la rue.

Ron se retourna une dernière fois pour regarder la rose de l'enseigne.

" - Vraiment magnifique, se dit-il pour lui-même."

" - Pardon ?" lui demanda Héléna.

" - Oh, rien, bredouilla Ron… Que veux-tu faire maintenant ?"

" - Et bien, il se fait tard, et je devrais peut-être rentrer chez moi."

" - Oh, oui, c'est vrai, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer."

" - Moi non plus, mais…"

" - Mais quoi ?" demanda Ron.

" - Ben, tu pourrais peut-être venir prendre un thé à la maison en me raccompagnant… enfin, si tu veux."

" - Oui, bien sûr que je veux, ce sera avec plaisir."

" - OK, dit-elle alors en souriant, alors allons-y, je vais te guider jusque chez moi."

" - Je te suis."

Cette fois, au lieu d'attraper le bras de Ron, Héléna, lui prit la main et la serra fort, en se serrant contre lui.

Il mit un bras dans son dos pour la tenir, et elle le regarda dans les yeux, un sourire sur les lèvres, avant de transplaner.

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Harry essaya de ne pas perdre son sang froid. Il se plaça devant Hermione pour faire bouclier, bien que, se dit-il, cela ne servirait pas à grand-chose si l'homme qui avançait à présent vers eux avait décidé de les tuer.

Harry voyait la silhouette se découper plus précisément à mesure qu'il avançait.

Tout d'un coup, la baguette de l'intrus sauta de ses mains., et Harry se retourna vers Hermione qui tenait la sienne cachée sous le drap.

La silhouette se mit alors à rire, un rire que reconnut aussitôt Harry.

" - Décidément miss Granger, vous me surprendrez toujours, dit Dumbledore au moment où il apparaissait _sous un rayon de lune. _Vraiment brillante !"

" - Professeur ! dit Harry, interloqué."

" - Oui, euh… je suis vraiment désolé d'arriver dans un moment aussi peu propice. A vrai dire, c'est toute l'histoire de ma vie !" ajouta-t-il dans un sourire.

Voyant le regard interrogateur des deux jeunes gens, Dumbledore reprit.

" - Je vais tout vous expliquer, n'ayez crainte, mais je vais d'abord aller m'acheter une friandise au bout du couloir, afin de vous laisser reprendre vos esprits !" dit-il en regardant Hermione par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

Il quitta donc la pièce. Harry se retourna vers Hermione.

" - Tu as compris quelque chose toi ?"

" - Mon Dieu ! Dumbledore m'a vue à moitié nue… dit enfin, Hermione qui était restée sans voix… Non mais, tu te rends compte ?"

" - Je suis désolé, tout est de ma faute !"

" - Non, Harry, c'est de sa faute à lui… il déboule sans prévenir ! Oooh mon Dieu, répéta-t-elle en secouant la tête… Quelle honte !"

Elle se leva et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bains.

Harry s'habilla de son côté, et attendit que la jeune femme le rejoigne.

Quand elle ressortit, elle avait les cheveux mouillés…

" – Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux ?"

" – Je me suis mouillé la tête pour me rafraîchir les idées… brrrr, quand je pense qu'il aurait pu arriver à un moment encore plus inopportun ! Ca me donne la chair de poule !

Harry se rapprocha d'elle, et la prit dans ses bras, lui passant la main dans les cheveux.

Elle leva la tête vers lui.

" - Oh, j'allais oublier… avant que notre intrus ne revienne !" dit Hermione…

" - Oui ?..." répondit Harry.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir. Hermione avait déjà posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle l'embrassa, puis le regarda dans les yeux avec tendresse, regard qu'il lui rendit.

Dumbledore pénétra alors dans la pièce, tenant ce qui semblait être un paquet de patacitrouilles qu'il dégustait avec avidité.

Il jeta un bref regard à Hermione et Harry, puis il fit apparaître un fauteuil à côté du lit.

Harry et Hermione s'assirent en tailleur sur le lit, se tenant main dans la main, attendant que le vieil homme commence à parler.

Finalement, il posa son paquet de bonbons sur la table de chevet, et il planta son regard bleu dans les yeux d'Harry et Hermione. Après un moment il dit :

" - Harry, Hermione, ce que je vais vous dire ne doit pas sortir de cette pièce, cela devra rester entre nous trois seulement. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?"

" - Oui, professeur !" répondirent Harry et Hermione d'une même voix.

" - Bien, alors voilà… Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins, il s'agit de Voldemort…"

Harry sentit la main d'Hermione se contracter dans la sienne, mais son visage ne laissait entrevoir aucune émotion.

" - Mes jeunes amis, il semblerait que Voldemort ait prêté foi à une nouvelle prophétie."

" - Une nouvelle prophétie ? mais comment ?…"

" - Et bien, d'après ce que nous avons pu récolter comme informations, cette prophétie évoque encore "Le Survivant", toi Harry…"

" - On s'en serait douté, dit Hermione. Pour qu'une prophétie retienne l'attention de Voldemort, c'est qu'elle doit lui donner un moyen de tuer Harry."

" - Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça, Hermione, continua Dumbledore. En fait, dans cette prophétie, il serait question de trois personnes. Le Survivant, Voldemort lui-même, et une troisième personne citée sous le nom de l'Invocatrice."

" - L'Invocatrice !" répétèrent à voix basse Hermione et Harry.

" - Oui, l'Invocatrice."

" - Professeur, qu'est sensée faire cette "Invocatrice" selon vous ?" demanda Harry.

" - Et bien, toujours d'après nos informations, elle serait indispensable au Survivant pour venir à bout de Voldemort."

" - Indispensable ? demanda Hermione. Décidément, il n'y a que Voldemort pour croire à ça. Depuis le temps, il devrait savoir mieux que quiconque que nul n'est indispensable. Le fait qu'il n'ait confiance en personne en est la preuve."

" - Tu as peut-être raison Hermione, reprit Dumbledore, mais souviens-toi de la première prophétie que Voldemort a prise au sérieux. Elle n'est devenue réelle que parce qu'il l'a crue. Ainsi, le fait qu'il croit en cette nouvelle prophétie va faire en sorte qu'elle se réalise."

" - Vous voulez dire que nous allons voir apparaître cette Invocatrice juste parce que Voldemort croit qu'elle existe ?" demanda Harry.

" - Je veux dire que cette personne existe déjà, Harry. Jusque là, elle était une personne comme les autres, une sorcière probablement, mais sans aucun destin particulier. A présent, à cause de la crédulité et de la peur de Voldemort, cette personne est vouée à t'aider à sauver l'humanité."

" - Mon Dieu, dit Hermione… c'est vraiment terrible. Comment est-ce possible ?"

" - C'est exactement ce qui s'est passé pour moi Hermione !" dit Harry.

" - Oui, je sais, mais je pensais que Voldemort aurait tiré les leçons de ses erreurs. Au lieu de ça, il recommence."

" - Professeur… demanda Harry, est-ce qu'il est dit de quelle manière l'Invocatrice doit m'aider ?"

" - Hélas, je n'ai pas pu entendre cette prophétie personnellement, donc je n'ai pas toutes les informations que je souhaiterais, mais nous y travaillons."

" - Et… est-ce que vous avez cherché cette Invocatrice ?" demanda Hermione.

" - Mieux que ça, Hermione, nous l'avons trouvée. C'est que je pense en tout cas !" répondit Dumbledore avec une lueur dans les yeux.

" - Vraiment ? Mais qui est-ce ?" demanda Harry.

" - Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, Harry, mais sache que Voldemort l'a trouvée, lui aussi."

" - Vous allez la faire protéger alors…"

" - En effet, en attendant que nous soyions sûrs que c'est bien elle, elle sera sous bonne protection."

Dumbledore se leva doucement, un air fatigué sur le visage. A la lueur de la pleine lune, il paraissait encore plus vieux. Il regarda les deux jeunes gens avec un sourire empreint d'une certaine mélancolie.

" - Veuillez m'excuser maintenant, mais je vais devoir vous laisser, j'ai encore à faire."

" - Au revoir professeur !" dirent Harry et Hermione ensemble.

" - Bonne nuit, essayez de vous reposer, vous en aurez besoin !" leur dit-il dans un clin d'œil.

Il fit disparaître le fauteuil, puis se retourna et sortit de la pièce.

Hermione et Harry se regardèrent, l'air perdu.

" - Encore une énigme cette Invocatrice !" dit Harry.

" - Oui, mais ce coup-ci, on dirait que nous sommes les derniers à savoir."

" - Tu crois qu'elle a des pouvoirs particuliers ?"

" - Je sais pas. J'irai faire des recherches demain… à la bibliothèque !" Harry avait fini la phrase en même temps qu'elle, et se mit à rire.

" - Mais euh, ne te moque pas !" dit-elle, faussement vexée.

" - Sinon quoi ?"

" - Sinon, je t'empêcherai de respirer."

" - Oh, vraiment ? et comment donc ?" dit-il, un sourire mutin sur les lèvres.

" - Comme ça…"

Elle se jeta sur lui, et l'embrassa jusqu'à en perdre respiration.

Finalement, ils restèrent tous les deux allongés l'un contre l'autre dans le lit, et s'endormirent ainsi.

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Harry fit un rêve cette nuit-là.

Il se vit face à Voldemort… une lumière aveuglante régnait, sans doute à cause des sorts qui fusaient de part et d'autres…

A un moment, il lança un sort, en même temps que Voldemort… les deux flux se rencontrèrent à mi-chemin…

Il crut un instant qu'il revivait la scène du cimetière, lors de la résurrection de Voldemort.

Il se sentait faiblir… il était à genoux…

Il allait lâcher prise…

Mais soudain, une lueur plus vive à côté de lui le fit tourner la tête…

Il ne voyait pas le visage de la personne, mais elle était entourée d'un halo rouge et or…

La lumière s'intensifia, Harry dut plisser les yeux pour regarder son adversaire… ce dernier était aveuglé aussi…

La dernière chose que distingua Harry fut une traînée scintillante d'ocre et d'or… une voix résonna en lui…

Un phénix ? (un ange)

La queue d'un phénix… (la chevelure d'un ange)

Regarde-moi…

Le forme se tourna vers lui… (ses yeux)

Mon Dieu, se dit Harry… (un ange)… c'est toi ?

* * *

Alors ?

Que pensez-vous du rendez-vous de Ron ?

La douce Héléna est-elle tombée sous le charme ?

Ah ! Et nous voici avec une nouvelle venue… mais qui est cette Invocatrice ?

Je vous laisse méditer là-dessus !

En attendant, ben n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews !

Merci !


	6. L'Invocatrice

**Titre** : Deux héros valent mieux qu'un.

**Auteur** : Petou

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages ici présents sont l'entière propriété de JK Rowling, et je les lui emprunte quelques instants. Merci à elle. Le seul personnage issu de mon neurone fêlé est Héléna, purement inventé par mes soins.

**Rating** : M

**Avertissement** : Attention, ce chapitre contient un lemon, une scène de sexe très explicite ! Avis donc à ceux que ça pourrait déranger.

**Résumé** : Post Poudlard (mais sur la base des 5 premiers volumes). Harry est hanté par le souvenir de Sirius, 2 ans après sa mort. Voldemort vit toujours, et il se pourrait qu'Harry ne soit pas le seul à pouvoir venir à bout du tyran…

**Note de l'auteur :**

Bon…

De retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour !… euh non c'est pas ça

De retour (enfin !) pour un nouveau chapitre…

Je suis profondément désolé de tant de retard, même si je n'avais pas donné de date pour cette publication.

En effet, je n'ai pas de rythme précis concernant la publication de cette histoire.

Cependant, cela fait un bout de temps que je n'avais pas posté de chapitre.

Les raisons, diverses et variées sont que j'ai eu pas mal de boulot, ans ma vie perso j'entends, mais aussi à côté dans mes autres fictions… et oui, comme vous avez pu le voir, j'ai travaillé sur des OS, en particulier pour les anniversaires de Baddy et Vif d'Or, et ça m'a pris du temps et de l'énergie…

Enfin, j'ai aussi éprouvé un certain manque d'inspiration sur cette histoire, je l'avoue, surtout sur le chapitre 7, qui suivra celui-ci… mais rassurez-vous, j'ai repris les choses en main, et je pense pouvoir vous annoncer qu'il ne me reste plus que 2 ou 3 chapitres à écrire… ce qui donnerait une dizaine de chapitres.

Sinon, en ce qui concerne ce chapitre, vous allez voir la conclusion de la soirée entre Ron et Héléna… et aussi que Hermione et Harry, commencent à cogiter sérieusement sur notre Invocatrice.

A ce propos, avez-vous une idée, ou une théorie sur qui elle pourrait bien être ? Car mon but est d'essayer de vous perdre un peu, afin que vous ne puissiez pas deviner… mais peut-être certains d'entre vous ont-ils compris de qui il s'agissait, car je peux vous certifier que je sais déjà depuis le début à qui j'ai décidé d'attribuer ce rôle.

Alors ? à vos claviers !

En attendant, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

**L'invocatrice**

* * *

Hermione entendit une voix dans la nuit…

Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda le visage de Harry, dans les bras duquel elle était blottie.

Il parlait, mais c'était indistinct, des bribes de phrases…

Elle avait cru entendre les mots "phénix", et "ange", mais à quoi pouvait-il bien rêver ?

Tout d'un coup, il ouvrit les yeux et resta un moment silencieux, sondant le regard d'Hermione.

" - Harry ! ça va ?" demanda-t-elle

" - Mon Dieu, dit Harry… c'est toi ?"

" - Mais… oui, qui veux-tu que ce soit ?"

Il mit quelques secondes avant de parler à nouveau… comme s'il dormait encore.

" - Hermione, je… j'ai fait un drôle de rêve…"

" - Raconte-moi, lui dit-elle en l'embrassant tendrement du bout des lèvres."

" - Ben, je me battais contre Voldemort, et l'Invocatrice apparaissait…"

" - Vraiment ? et tu voyais son visage ?"

" - Pas exactement… au début, je voyais sa chevelure, on aurait dit la queue d'un phénix, ou même d'un…"

" - …d'un ange ?"

" - Comment tu sais ?"

" - Tu parles dans ton sommeil, dit-elle un peu gênée…"

" - Oh, d'accord… mais c'était bien ça, les cheveux d'un ange, tant est qu'on ait déjà vu un ange… mais quand j'ai vu ses yeux me regarder…"

Il s'arrêta, et regarda Hermione, la fixant d'un regard grave.

Il passa doucement sa main sur son visage, lui caressa la joue et laissa glisser ses doigts aux coins des yeux d'Hermione.

" - Harry, dis-moi…"

" - Et bien, quand j'ai vu ses yeux, ils étaient… magnifiques…"

" - Héé, ne va pas tomber amoureux de cette Invocatrice toi, hein ! Je t'ai à l'œil…" lui dit-elle, faussement en colère, arrachant un sourire à Harry.

" - Hermione, ses yeux étaient magnifiques, mais je me suis rendu compte que c'étaient les tiens…"

" - Quoi !"

" - Ben, quand j'ai plongé mon regard dans ses yeux, j'ai ouvert les miens, et je me suis retrouvé face à toi… face à ton regard à toi… et c'était le même… c'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé si c'était toi."

" - Je comprends mieux… dit-elle dubitative, mais à mon avis, il ne s'agit que d'un rêve."

" - Pourquoi ce ne serait qu'un rêve ?"

" - Harry, comment une sang-mêlée comme moi pourrait être l'Invocatrice dont nous a parlé Dumbledore ? Ce n'est pas possible…"

" - Dumbledore a dit qu'il s'agissait probablement d'une sorcière, ce qui n'est même pas certain, alors pourquoi elle ne pourrait pas être une sang-mêlée ?"

" - Parce que je n'ai rien d'une héroïne, Harry… parce que je n'ai pas de pouvoirs extraordinaires, pas de capacités particulières… et ça Dumbledore a dit qu'elle en aurait."

" - Je sais pas, peut-être que tout ça est enfoui en toi, regarde-moi… mon plus grand pouvoir est un pouvoir que j'ai dans la peau, pas un sortilège que je peux lancer quand je le veux… quant à ta condition d'héroïne, là encore tu ne peux décider de rien… Dumbledore a bien précisé que malheureusement pour elle, l'Invocatrice ne devient importante qu'à cause de la crédulité de Voldemort, c'est le fait que Lui y croit qui fait qu'elle devient primordiale dans cette histoire."

" - Je ne sais pas Harry… j'aimerais te dire que c'est moi, et pas juste par jalousie… mais aussi parce que je souhaite autant que toi voir disparaître Voldemort… mais ne te fie pas à tes rêves, ou fais-y attention au moins… tu sais à quel point ça t'a coûté dans le passé."

" - Je sais Hermione, j'y pense sans cesse… mais ce n'est pas à cause de mes rêves que j'ai foncé au Ministère il y a 2 ans… c'est à cause de ma bêtise, et de ma crédulité… et je m'en veux, si tu savais…"

" - Je sais Harry, je sais que tu t'en veux, lui dit-elle en lui caressant le visage à son tour, et je ferai tout mon possible pour t'aider à venger Sirius, que je sois ou non l'Invocatrice… je serai toujours à tes côtés, jusqu'au bout."

Il la fixa pendant un moment, puis l'embrassa, et la serra contre lui.

" - Hermione, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. Encore plus maintenant, où je découvre à chaque instant que je t'aime encore plus."

" - Moi aussi je t'aime Harry, même si je m'en étais aperçu un peu avant toi." dit-elle en lui souriant.

" - Héé, tu aurais pu me le dire…"

" - On est en guerre Harry, et je savais très bien que tu avais des responsabilités bien supérieures à mes sentiments."

" - Ne crois jamais ça Hermione… aucune guerre ne m'empêchera de t'aimer."

" - Harry !..."

Elle se serra encore plus contre lui, le visage enfoui dans le creux de son épaule.

Elle releva la tête pour l'embrasser.

Ils se rendormirent ainsi, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Décidément, Ron adorait transplaner.

Cette sensation de chatouillis qui lui parcourait le corps, puis de s'envoler, c'était merveilleux.

Mais transplaner, serré contre Héléna, c'était vraiment magique.

La sentir tout contre lui, voilà qui lui procurait un sentiment de bien-être.

Une fois arrivés, il restèrent un moment comme ça, l'un contre l'autre, sans rien dire.

Puis, Héléna s'écarta doucement, regardant Ron tendrement.

" - Viens, lui dit-elle en le prenant par la main, suis-moi."

Elle l'entraîna jusqu'à l'entrée d'un immeuble, elle ouvrit la porte du bas, puis ils montèrent les étages pour arriver devant l'appartement.

Héléna entra la première, et alluma les lumières.

Ron regarda autour de lui, et il découvrit un appartement des plus charmants.

Rien à voir avec le Terrier, ça c'est sûr, se dit-il.

Tout était incroyablement bien rangé, et Ron se dit qu'il aurait des progrès à faire pour parvenir à un tel ordre.

Ils se trouvaient dans le salon, qui disposait d'une grande baie vitrée, ce qui devait éclairer la pièce en journée.

Là, pour le moment, il ne voyait que le noir de la nuit, et la lune qui pointait son nez.

Un grand divan trônait au milieu de la pièce et, de l'autre côté, il y avait un grand comptoir derrière lequel on devinait une pièce. La cuisine présuma Ron.

" - Assieds-toi, je t'en prie."

" - Oh, merci !" répondit Ron en s'asseyant.

" - Je vais préparer le thé."

Et elle disparut à moitié derrière le comptoir, ce qui confirma que la cuisine se trouvait bien là. Ron l'entendit ouvrir des placards, bouger des boîtes, tout en lui parlant.

Elle lui raconta comment elle avait aménagé l'appartement, et pourquoi cette déco, mais il dut s'avouer qu'il ne comprenait vraiment rien en matière de déco.

Cependant, il écoutait Héléna, il aimait l'écouter, elle avait l'air vraiment enthousiasmée de lui faire partager tout ça.

Elle amena enfin un plateau sur la table de salon, devant le canapé, se mit à genoux sur le tapis, et servit le thé.

" - Tu prends du sucre ? de la crème ?"

" - Du sucre merci… mais pas de crème."

" - D'accord."

Elle prit une cuiller, et lui servit du sucre, puis lui tendit sa tasse.

En la prenant, il faillit la renverser, et il se pencha pour la rattraper.

Du thé se renversa, mais il réussit à poser la tasse sans trop en mettre partout.

Dans la précipitation, Ron s'était retrouvé à genoux face à Héléna, et tenait ses mains dans les siennes.

Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, leurs mains toujours jointes, puis Héléna ouvrit les siennes, et croisa ses doigts avec ceux de Ron.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, sachant déjà qu'elle était perdue, qu'elle allait succomber, cette fois, qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de désirer ses lèvres, de vouloir les embrasser jusqu'à plus soif.

Quand elle rencontra le regard du roux, elle y vit le même désir que celui qui la consumait.

Ron, quant à lui, sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre.

Dès le moment où il avait senti les doigts d'Héléna glisser entre les siens, il avait su qu'ils étaient unis, dès cet instant, et que rien ne pourrait changer ça.

Il avait alors baissé son regard vers le visage d'Héléna, et il l'avait vue lever les yeux vers lui, et avait plongé une ultime fois dans la contemplation de cette océan vert.

Il se pencha doucement, et vit les yeux verts se refermer, les lèvres impatientes d'Héléna qui brillaient, attendant qu'on les couvre de douceur.

Ron ferma les yeux à son tour, et embrassa la merveilleuse brune qui lui offrait sa bouche en partage.

Leur lèvres se scellèrent, et Ron se sentit vaciller un instant, comme s'il perdait contact avec la réalité, comme si sa tête se détachait de son corps pour s'envoler dans les nuages.

Ses lèvres… elles avaient la douceur du satin, du moins le croyait-il…

Et leur goût… un merveilleux goût de pêche qu'il était sûr de ne jamais retrouver ailleurs qu'ici…

Leurs corps se rapprochèrent, Héléna passa ses bras autour du cou de celui qui embrasait ses lèvres, afin d'être sûre qu'elle ne tomberait pas… elle le tenait, elle s'accrochait à lui, ça y est…

Elle avait cru se sentir tomber sur le côté, au moment où leurs bouches étaient entrées en contact… cette sensation si parfaite, et cette douceur dans les gestes…

Elle sentit Ron poser ses mains sur ses hanches, et elle se pencha encore plus vers lui, jusqu'à le faire basculer par terre, à même le tapis…

Pendant une courte seconde, elle arrêta de l'embrasser pour voir sa réaction… elle le fixa, le sourire aux lèvres…

Un rire jaillit de la bouche de Ron, et il l'attira à lui en plaçant une main derrière son cou.

Elle se laissa faire, et retourna goûter aux lèvres du roux, qui ne demandaient qu'à être recouvertes par ses baisers.

Lentement, leurs bouches s'entrouvrirent et alors, au contact si délicat de la langue d'Héléna sur la sienne, le peu, dans l'esprit de Ron, qui était encore consistant, fondit sur le champ comme neige au soleil.

Il crut qu'il perdait la raison quand la petite intruse se mit à voltiger dans sa bouche cherchant sa partenaire de danse.

Quand elle la trouva, s'ensuivit un ballet sensuel dans lequel leurs langues s'enroulèrent encore et encore, et encore…. La douce humidité de la langue d'Héléna, sa vigueur, et ce désir de s'unir avec sa comparse…

Héléna, toujours sur Ron, s'était à présent placée à cheval, et les main de ce dernier caressaient ses hanches, leur donnant un mouvement d'avant en arrière, nourrissant sa propre excitation.

Il pouvait sentir contre son torse l'opulente poitrine de son aimée, elle semblait ferme et il eut envie de la toucher, tout de suite…

Alors, lentement, ses doigts travaillèrent à déboutonner le chemisier qui retenait prisonnier ces deux fruits qu'il désirait tant, qu'il voulait savourer, palper généreusement… quand il parvint enfin au bouton du haut, le sourire qu'il vit sur les lèvres de sa belle ne laissait aucun doute sur son accord, alors il lui ôta cet encombrant artifice…

Ses mains commencèrent à remonter lentement le long de son dos.

Il les laissa un moment au creux de ses reins, pour leur imprimer une cambrure, afin que son entrejambe à elle puisse se rapprocher de son désir, et le sentir monter doucement.

Apparemment, elle le sentit, car elle donna une légère pression à son bassin, et Ron lâcha un petit gémissement, qui fit sourire Héléna au milieu d'un baiser.

Ron recommença l'ascension du dos avec sa main droite, le long de la colonne vertébrale, et put sentir la chair de poule se dessiner sur la peau de sa belle infirmière.

Quand il parvint au fermoir de la prison de dentelles qui retenait l'objet de son désir, Ron parut un peu embarrassé, mais au moment où Héléna venait l'aider, les deux élastiques qui enserraient sa poitrine se relâchèrent, et le sous-vêtement tomba, offrant à Ron une vision enchanteresse, la plus belle chose qu'il eût jamais vue de sa vie…

Héléna le laissa contempler sa poitrine, puis le sentit commencer à la caresser doucement du bout des doigts, faisant parvenir la chair de poule jusque là, et faisant se dresser aussitôt le bout de ses seins…

Elle se projeta un peu en arrière, offrant encore un peu plus sa poitrine à Ron.

Il commença alors à la palper à pleines mains, et commença à l'embrasser, doucement, laissant traîner sa langue sur les tétons, les malaxant pour les durcir encore plus.

Un gémissement se fit entendre… cette fois c'était Héléna… elle était penchée la tête en arrière, Ron s'étant redressé pour déguster la fabuleux festin qui lui était offert.

Quand elle n'y tint plus, elle se jeta de nouveau sur lui, pour l'embrasser passionnément, pendant qu'il continuait de lui caresser les seins… bon sang, quelle chaleur il faisait !

Elle fit remonter le tee-shirt de Ron, et le lui enleva pour le jeter à l'autre bout de la pièce… elle passa alors ses mains le long de son ventre, en remontant le long des côtes vers les pectoraux de l'homme qui se tenait sous elle, qu'elle tenait en son pouvoir…

Quand elle parvint aux côtes, celui-ci frissonna… chatouilleux, se dit-elle, un sourire mutin sur les lèvres.

Et elle fit exprès de laisser traîner le bout de ses ongles pour le sentir encore sursauter, ce qu'il fit, plus par réflexe que par peur.

Leurs bouches toujours fusionnées, elle découvrit ainsi tactilement le torse finement musclé de Ron, et palpa avec plaisir ce cadeau qui lui était donné, avant de placer ses mains sur les hanches de son mâle, et de lui déboutonner doucement le pantalon.

Une fois le forfait accompli, elle eut libre loisir de sentir la virilité du roux, à travers son boxer, et ne se gêna pas pour la caresser, sentant le désir monter encore et encore…

Ron crut qu'il allait exploser, que son boxer allait voler en lambeaux… il y en aurait partout, ce serait horrible…

Il gémissait, la bouche pleine de la langue d'Héléna, qui bougeait de plus en plus sur lui.

Il entreprit alors de faire descendre la glissière de la jupe de cette dernière… mais, ne la trouvant pas, il réussit à attraper sa baguette au passage, et la pointa sur le vêtement…

"Desaparecio" pensa-t-il avec toute la concentration qu'il pouvait parvenir à réunir à ce moment…

Héléna, bien trop occupée à embrasser Ron, et à laisser sa main masser le désir ardent de celui-ci, ne vit pas Ron utiliser sa baguette, aussi, quand elle sentit sa jupe se volatiliser, elle marqua une pause, et regarda le bras tenant la baguette…

" - Tricheur !" lui dit-elle, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres…

Et elle se jeta de nouveau sur lui, l'embrassant dans le cou, le mordillant afin de lui extirper des gémissements pour qu'il se fasse pardonner.

Ron ne demandait pas son reste, sentant toujours son entrejambe se gonfler de désir sous les caresses de sa douce tortionnaire.

Mais à présent, la jupe disparue, il put faire glisser sa main à l'intérieur du sous-vêtement de la brunette.

Il s'était infiltré par le bas du dos, et sa main massait généreusement les fesses si joliment dessinées de sa belle.

Ses fesses étaient fermes et rebondies, et il prit un certain plaisir à les palper et les attraper à pleines mains, donnant ainsi un rythme de balancier aux hanches de celle qui le dominait pour le moment.

N'y tenant plus, il fit parvenir l'une de ses mains entre les fesses, la laissant descendre encore et encore, jusqu'à atteindre l'entrejambe chaleureux d'Héléna.

Il sentit la peau gonflée à cet endroit, le fin duvet qui entourait les lèvres. Il laisser glisser ses doigts quelques instants à la surface de la peau, se régalant de sentir Héléna sursauter à son tour, la faisant frissonner de plaisir.

Puis, très doucement, pendant que celle-ci attendait, ayant momentanément suspendu ses baisers, Ron écarta les lèvres d'Héléna et l'un de ses doigts s'insinua dans son intimité, chaude, humide, mais tellement douce et accueillante.

A ce contact, Héléna reprit de plus belle son mouvement de hanches, bougeant de sorte à prendre autant de plaisir que possible… ses lèvres reprirent celles de Ron, et sa main retourna vers le bas-ventre de celui-ci…

Mais cette fois, c'est Ron qui sentit ses sous-vêtements se volatiliser, et, sans arrêter sa caresse intime, il ouvrit les yeux pour sourire à la sorcière qui venait de le déshabiller…

" - Nous sommes quittes, très cher !" lui dit celle-ci avant passer langoureusement sa langue sur les lèvres de Ron.

" - Je crois bien, mamzel…. Répondit celui-ci avant de la mordiller tendrement, puis de la prendre dans sa bouche."

Héléna prit alors dans sa main le membre érigé de Ron, et commença à le caresser avec douceur, lenteur, s'attardant par moments pour l'entendre geindre son impatience.

De son côté, Ron faisait glisser ses doigts en Héléna, jouant avec le petit bout de plaisir qui faisait tant d'effet à son amante… il le prenait entre ses doigts et, doucement le faisait rouler jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le souffle de sa compagne se couper, puis le relâchait, afin de caresser toujours plus profondément celle qui, à présent, embrassait langoureusement son torse, dessinant des cryptogrammes inconnus avec sa langue, et jouant de ses mains sur son désir tendu. Elles allaient et venaient, tantôt rapidement, et tantôt plus lentement, comme si elles savaient exactement à quel moment la situation risquait de… déborder.

Héléna joua de sa langue en descendant le long du ventre de son amant, suivant le fin duvet roux qui la mènerait inévitablement à l'objet de son désir.

Ron n'avait pas pu continuer ses caresses, et ne pouvait que laisser faire celle qui, à présent, dessinait les contours de son membre avec ses lèvres, tout en le fixant de ses yeux verts, étincelant de désir, ses cheveux retombant en cascade sur ses épaules.

A plusieurs reprises, elle parcourut la longueur du membre du bout de la langue, l'effleurant à peine, poussant la torture à son paroxysme. Elle descendit même des parties intimes pour remonter doucement, très doucement, haletant un souffle chaud sur la virilité de marbre tendue devant elle.

Enfin, parvenue à son extrémité, elle prit Ron en entier, et celui-ci poussa un gémissement qui résonna dans la pièce, et ne s'arrêta pas pendant qu'Héléna allait et venait sur son sexe, l'enroulant de sa langue si douce.

Héléna sentait la chaleur se dégager de cette partie si virile de Ron, elle avait l'impression de se brûler par moments, et les gémissements de Ron lui indiquaient si elle devait ralentir ou accélérer la cadence des ses caresses.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Ron se redressa et fit venir Héléna à lui.

Elle le suivit et vint s'installer sur lui.

Aussitôt, il bascula sur le côté, se retrouvant du même coup par-dessus celle qui l'avait maîtrisé tant de temps.

Il était à présent entre ses jambes, et recommençait à la couvrir de baisers, et laissa de nouveau ses doigts se frayer un chemin dans l'intimité tant convoitée.

Ce faisant, il entreprit de festoyer avec la poitrine qui se gonflait de plaisir devant lui. Il prit les bout des seins entre ses lèvres, afin de les faire durcir, et d'entendre Héléna respirer encore plus fort…

Puis, identique au trajet qu'avait suivi sa douce sur son propre corps, il parcourut le ventre d'Héléna de baisers, laissant sa langue faire le tour du nombril plusieurs fois, et descendit sous le bas-ventre, suivant le fin duvet qui lui désignait l'entrée de la cavité chaude et humide qu'il convoitait.

Il déposa de nombreux baisers sur celle-ci, laissant sa langue passer sur le contour des lèvres, puis la laissant peu à peu s'insinuer, pour finalement entrer dans une grande vague de plaisir.

Quand il commença à la passer sur le plaisir délicatement gonflé d'Héléna, celle-ci crut qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais respirer, une onde de plaisir lui traversa le corps pour atteindre le cerveau, et elle cria, donnant des mouvements de bassins de plus en plus amples, et plus rapides.

Ron, lui, faisait danser sa langue à l'unisson des mouvements et des plaintes d'Héléna, allant de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se cambre enfin dans une convulsion de plaisir.

Après avoir repris son souffle, elle tira rapidement Ron à elle…

" - Ca suffit… dit-elle, le souffle court… Maintenant ! Viens maintenant !"

Et elle se colla à lui, leurs deux corps se complétant parfaitement.

Elle remonta ses jambes jusqu'à bloquer Ron sous les bras, et elle le sentit enfin, oui, il entrait enfin en elle…

Merlin comme c'était doux… et ses mouvements lents et tendres…

Héléna sentit sa respiration s'accélérer, et son corps fut emporté par un plaisir extrême, ses hanches se mouvaient toutes seules, elle pouvaient juste s'accrocher dans le dos de Ron.

Celui-ci lui caressait le visage, l'embrassant par moments, lui murmurant combien il la voulait, et combien il l'aimait.

Ron ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà ressenti ça avant… quand il entra en elle, cette douce chaleur qui l'enveloppa, il aurait eu envie que ça ne s'arrête jamais.

Leurs corps résonnaient à l'unisson, leurs cœurs qui battaient à une vitesse effrénée…

Héléna crut que le sien allait lâcher, et elle se mit à crier, Ron allant et venant de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite…

Merlin, est-ce possible de mourir de plaisir… telle fut la pensée qui traversa l'esprit d'Héléna, tandis que le monde semblait vaciller autour d'elle… elle n'entendait même plus sa voix qui hurlait à Ron de ne jamais s'arrêter…

Et elle roula de nouveau sur le côté pour se retrouver sur lui, et intimer à leur chevauchée un rythme encore plus effrayant…

Ron ne savait plus ni où, ni quoi… il subissait, mais bon sang, il ne doutait plus à présent qu'on puisse mourir de plaisir, et il maintenait les hanches d'Héléna qui accusaient maintenant une vitesse impressionnante…

Celle-ci avait son visage juste au-dessus de celui de Ron, à présent, et, les yeux fermés, elle lui disait combien elle l'aimait… non, elle le pleurait… et Ron sentit lui aussi venir cette sensation de larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, en même temps que la chaleur de son corps se déplaçait pour se diriger vers son bas-ventre…

Et, au moment où Héléna se jeta en arrière, en se figeant dans un dernier cri, il poussa un hurlement rauque, en se répandant en elle…

La scène resta figée ainsi pendant de longues secondes, au cours desquelles la chaleur de leurs deux corps semblait s'évaporer, sortant directement par leurs pores…

Héléna était toujours penchée en arrière, haletant pour reprendre une respiration normale.

Ron, lui, était au bord de l'épuisement. il était certain que quelques secondes de plus à cette allure auraient eu raison de lui, et il se serait évanoui… mais Merlin quel bonheur !

Petit à petit, Héléna se redressa, puis vint s'allonger sur lui, se blottissant dans ses bras.

Tout d'un coup, Ron ressentit à nouveau cette sensation étrange, celle de perdre toute consistance…

Finalement, il réalisa qu'ils étaient en train de transplaner.

Et ils se retrouvèrent dans un grand lit de type futon, et Héléna tira un drap léger sur eux, et les recouvrit.

Elle planta alors son regard dans celui de Ron.

" - Ca va ?" lui demanda-t-elle.

" - Merveilleusement bien, répondit-il, et toi ?"

" - Je me sens… vidée de toute énergie ! Mais tellement bien… c'était merveilleux Ron, j'ai rarement ressenti ce que je ressens en ce moment."

" - Moi aussi Héléna, regarde, pose ta main là… dit-il en lui posant la main sur sa poitrine à lui… tu sens mon cœur battre ?"

" - C'est normal, il n'a pas encore retrouvé son rythme habituel… "

" - Non, il ne retrouvera plus jamais son rythme habituel."

" - Et pourquoi ça, monsieur ?"

" - Et bien… et il commença à chantonner… c'est "une information à mettre au conditionnel, mais il semblerait bien que je vous aime"…"

" - "Il semblerait" ? fit-elle semblant de s'indigner, seulement ça ? Après tout ce que j'ai déployé comme efforts ?"

Ils se mirent à rire, puis Ron embrassa tendrement Héléna.

Il lui passa doucement la main sur le visage, puis dans les cheveux.

" - Mmm, j'adore ça." dit-elle.

" - Je t'aime !" lui dit-il.

" - Moi aussi je t'aime, je l'ai su dès que je t'ai vu."

" - Moi aussi, dès que j'ai croisé ton regard, tu m'as ensorcelé."

" - Normal, non ? Je suis une sorcière après tout…" ironisa-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

" - Oui, et une sorcière envoûtante !"

" - Tu vas rester cette nuit hein ?"

" - Oui, pourquoi voudrais-tu que je parte ?"

" - Ben je sais pas, comme tu vis encore chez tes parents, je voudrais pas qu'ils s'inquiètent…"

" - Hé, mais tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi, dit-il en la chatouillant, tu te moques ma parole…"

" - Aaah, non arrête je crains les chatouilles… Ok, je me moquais, mais juste à moitié… c'est vrai, ta mère va peut-être se demander où tu es passé."

" - Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, ça fait longtemps qu'elle ne me demande plus de comptes."

" - D'accord, acquiesça-t-elle, tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu restes avec moi !" dit-elle en se collant contre lui.

" - Je reste, dit-il, aussi longtemps que tu le voudras."

" - Fais attention à ce que tu promets, tu risquerais de rester longtemps sinon…"

Ron ne répondit rien, il avait l'impression de rêver.

D'ailleurs, c'est ce qu'il faisait quelques minutes à peine après leur conversation, car, terrassé par la fatigue, il s'était endormi, bientôt imité par Héléna qui s'endormit la tête sur le torse de son amant.

Le rêve d'Héléna fut le même que celui qu'elle avait fait la nuit précédente, et la nuit encore avant, depuis des années maintenant, sans qu'elle sache depuis combien de temps exactement.

Elle se trouvait dans un champ rempli de roses, au milieu duquel se dressait un énorme bâtiment sombre…

Il lui semblait reconnaître ce bâtiment, mais il faisait nuit, une nuit noire, et une bataille faisait rage…

En général, elle se dirigeait toujours vers la bataille, marchant à travers les roses, qui se transformaient vite en corps inanimés… des morts…

Cependant, des survivants continuaient le combat, elle pouvait les voir, elle se rapprochait…

L'un deux était très grand, très maigre, et son visage blafard n'avait rien d'humain, et il émanait de lui une énergie mauvaise, et un sentiment de peur envahissait Héléna à sa vue…

Et puis, le rêve passait directement à une scène qui devait se passer bien après son arrivée sur le lieu de la bataille, car elle se retrouvait alors en plein cœur du combat, juste derrière un garçon guère plus âgé qu'elle…

Il était assez grand aussi, moins que l'homme pâle, mais grand, et sa chevelure désorganisée était noire, mais c'était tout ce qu'elle parvenait à voir de lui…

Elle entendait alors des incantations étranges, comme si elles résonnaient dans sa tête, et elle voyait ses mains se lever, paumes en l'air, et un grand éclair aveuglant….

C'était toujours à ce moment-là qu'elle se réveillait…

Elle se réveilla donc, et se leva pour aller boire quelques gorgées d'eau…

En passant devant la baie vitrée, elle écarta les rideaux, et regarda la ville, éclairée par les réverbères, et les autres maisons habitées par des insomniaques…

Elle repensa pour la énième fois à son rêve, en ayant une étrange impression… l'impression pour la première fois qu'elle allait savoir ce qu'il cachait…

Elle frissonna.

Elle se rappela alors qu'elle était nue, et retourna s'allonger auprès de Ron, s'emmitouflant ainsi dans les draps, collée à l'homme qu'elle aimait.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hermione fut réveillée par l'infirmière qui venait ouvrir les rideaux.

Cette dernière lui fit un sourire gêné, puis ressortit tout de suite après avoir laissé pénétrer les premiers rayons du soleil dans la chambre.

Hermione se tourna vers Harry, qui dormait à poings fermés, et elle sourit devant l'image qui lui était offerte.

Elle se leva doucement, sans faire un bruit, et se rendit dans la salle de bains afin de faire un brin de toilette avant que son amoureux ne se réveille à son tour.

Elle avait des choses à faire aujourd'hui… elle voulait absolument avoir le cœur net au sujet de l'Invocatrice, et elle était décidée à se rendre à Poudlard, afin de consulter les ouvrages de la réserve de la bibliothèque.

Elle était certaine que Dumbledore lui donnerait son accord.

Même si lui savait qui était cette Invocatrice, ou pensait le savoir, peut-être qu'il ne jugerait pas inopportun d'en apprendre plus sur elle, et ses prétendus pouvoirs.

C'était la première fois que Dumbledore semblait manquer d'éléments sur quelque chose, lui qui était habituellement au courant de tout.

Quand Hermione sortit de la salle bains, tout juste vêtue d'une serviette de bain autour d'elle, elle vit un Harry encore à moitié endormi assis sur le lit.

Il regardait droit devant lui, dans le vide, et semblait s'être rendormi aussitôt après s'être assis.

Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le lit, et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

Il sortit alors de sa léthargie, et tourna la tête vers elle. Un sourire vint éclairer son visage, et Hermione l'embrassa de nouveau, mais sur les lèvres cette fois.

" - Bonjour toi, lui dit-elle à mi-voix, tu as bien dormi ?"

" - Comme un loir, mais le réveil est encore meilleur."

" - Oui, moi aussi ça m'a fait tout drôle de me réveiller à côté de toi… mais j'ai adoré ce moment…"

" - Voudrais-tu qu'il se renouvelle ?"

" - C'est-à-dire …?"

" - Et bien, je pensais que… enfin, étant donné que chacun de nous cherche un appartement pour la rentrée, et comme en plus on va travailler pour le Ministère tous les deux, alors…"

" - Tu veux dire… tu me demandes…"

" - De vivre avec moi, oui… je sais que c'est un peu rapide, totalement même, mais pourquoi perdre du temps inutilement…?"

" - Oh Harry, dit-elle avec des larmes dans les yeux… si tu savais…"

" - Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas ? Oh je comprendrais tu sais…"

" - Harry, cria-t-elle ne se jetant dans ses bras… bien sûr que je veux, oui oui oui oui et oui !"

Il la serra contre lui, respirant le doux parfum de ses cheveux.

Il croyait rêver… 24 heures avant, il ne se serait jamais douté qu'il proposerait à Hermione d'emménager avec lui dans leur appartement… leur premier appartement.

En même temps, cela s'imposait à lui comme une évidence. Il l'aimait, Dieu savait depuis combien de temps, même s'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Il l'aimait et voulait vivre à ses côtés.

Elle leva de nouveau son doux visage vers lui, les yeux encore pleins de larmes de joie, et il l'embrassa.

Ils restèrent là un long moment à s'embrasser, et ils auraient bien été plus loin, mais l'heure n'était plus de tout propice à l'abandon mutuel.

En effet, à présent, on pouvait entendre les petits bruits, le brouhaha qui caractérisent la vie des hôpitaux en journée.

Des portes s'ouvraient et se refermaient ça et là, et on entendait le bruit de roulement des chariots qui allaient et venaient, poussés par des infirmières qui prodiguaient des soins, ou servaient le petit déjeuner.

D'ailleurs, la porte de la chambre d'Harry s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une grosse femme en blanc, à la mine contrite. Elle avait l'air de désapprouver la tenue d'Hermione dans une chambre d'hôpital.

" - Petit déjeuner ?" demanda-t-elle sèchement.

" - Euh, oui, merci madame, dit Harry poliment. Il est possible que mon amie en ait un aussi ?"

" - Mmmph oui, je suppose, répondit la grosse dame, 'n'est po dans un hôtel ici…" ajouta-t-elle plus bas, mais assez fort pour qu'on l'entende.

Elle leur servit le petit déjeuner sur la tablette réservée à cet effet, et repartit sans rien ajouter.

Hermione et Harry se regardèrent après son départ, et pouffèrent de rire.

" - Remarque, elle a raison, j'abuse un peu, tu as vu ma tenue ?"

" - Mmm, quoi ? Elle est très bien ta tenue… dit Harry en mâchant son croissant…. Tu devrais plus souvent t'habiller comme ça."

" - Oui, j'aurais un succès fou dans la rue, je crois que bon nombre de sorciers m'inviteraient galamment à dîner."

" - Bon, tu as gagné, je ne veux plus que tu t'habille comme ça… sauf quand on sera seuls bien sûr…" dit-il avec un air mutin.

" - Je savais que tu serais de mon avis, répondit Hermione avant de l'embrasser… Bon, je vais me changer, je finirai ce petit déj' après."

Elle partit se changer dans la salle de bains, et Harry termina son croissant et but son café.

Quand Hermione ressortit, elle prit son petit déjeuner en vitesse.

" - Pourquoi es-tu aussi pressée, Hermione ?"

" - Et bien, je voudrais aller consulter les livres de la réserve à Poudlard. Et comme je risque d'y passer un bon moment, je me dépêche."

" - Oh, d'accord… tu crois que Dumbledore te donnera sa permission ?"

" - J'en suis certaine, mon cœur ! dit-elle en lui déposant un baiser sur la bouche, et puis tu connais mes atouts…"

" - Euh oui, mais tu ne vas pas les utiliser sur Dumbledore quand même !"

" - Harry, je ne parlais pas de ces atouts-là voyons !"

" - Oh pardon !" dit-il avec un grand sourire taquin.

" - Bon, j'y vais… comment on fait pour se retrouver ?"

" - Ben, je pensais reprendre mes recherches pour les appartements du coup, vu qu'on n'a pas pu le faire hier… enfin, je ferai ça quand ils m'auront fait passer leurs derniers examens, et laissé sortir. Donc il se peut que tu aies terminé avant moi."

" - Pas sûr du tout, mais bon, le premier qui a fini n'aura qu'à prévenir l'autre."

" - Ah, et comment ?"

" - Par hibou, je ne vois que ça… Sinon, si tu n'as pas de nouvelles de moi quand tu auras fini, rejoins-moi à Poudlard, je ne vais certainement pas bouger de là-bas."

" - OK ! Faisons comme ça !" dit Harry.

" - Bien ! bonne journée beau brun !" dit Hermione en l'embrassant.

" - Et bonne journée à toi, jolie damoiselle !"

Après un dernier baiser, et un dernier clin d'œil avant de disparaître au coin de la porte, Hermione disparut dans le couloir et rejoignit l'entrée des urgences, par là où ils étaient arrivés la veille.

Elle s'arrêta à l'accueil.

" - Excusez-moi, madame…" demanda-t-elle à l'infirmière qui lui tournait le dos.

L'infirmière se retourna, et Hermione fit la grimace quand elle reconnut la grosse dame qui leur avait servi le petit déjeuner un peu plus tôt.

Celle-ci reconnut également Hermione, et ses traits se crispèrent.

" - Pardon, je ne voulais pas vous déranger, s'excusa Hermione, mais je voulais savoir si mademoiselle… euh… mince je ne me souviens plus son nom… si Héléna était arrivée, vous voyez de qui je parle, elle est médico-mage dans ce service."

" - Oui, bien sûr que je vois de qui vous parlez, répondit la bonne femme, mais le Dr Deschain ne sera là qu'à midi."

" - Oh, très bien, je vous remercie. Ce sera tout. Bonne journée, au revoir !"

" - 'voir !" répondit imperceptiblement la grosse dame.

Hermione se rendit donc à l'entrée, et transplana…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Pré-au-Lard était étrangement peuplé, à cette époque de l'année.

Pourtant, on aurait pu penser que les touristes préfèreraient affluer vers les plages ou la montagne, mais non, le petit village avait l'air d'avoir beaucoup de succès en période estivale.

Des touristes vagabondaient ici et là, allant de boutique en boutique, papillonnant dans les rues.

Apparemment, la Cabane Hurlante avait encore plus de succès aussi, bien qu'elle fût certainement plus effrayante en hiver, recouverte de neige, et dans l'obscurité qui l'enveloppait plus tôt.

Enfin, les commerçants, eux, ne se plaignaient pas, et comment auraient-ils pu… leur chiffre d'affaire devait grimper en flèche.

Hermione apparut à l'entrée du village, elle avait jugé plus prudent d'atterrir là au cas où elle apparaisse sur un passant.

Elle traversa donc le village, et fut heureuse de voir autant de monde, elle qui pensait que le village serait quasiment désert.

En passant devant les 3 Balais, elle vit Mme Rosmerta qui balayait le pas de sa porte.

" - Bonjour Mme Rosmerta !" fit-elle en levant la main.

" - Bonjour ma petite Hermione, comment vas-tu ?"

" - Très bien merci !"

" - Mais que viens-tu faire ici en plein été ? Ne me dis pas que tu as raté tes ASPICs et que tu viens passer le rattrapage quand même ? Pas toi ?"

" - Non, rassurez-vous… répondit Hermione en rigolant, je viens juste rendre une petite visite au Professeur Dumbledore."

" - Ah ! Me voilà rassurée… bonne journée ma petite !"

" - Bonne journée !"

Et Hermione reprit son chemin en direction de Poudlard. Décidément c'était une magnifique journée.

Elle parvint enfin aux grilles du château, mais comme celles-ci étaient scellées par un puissant enchantement de protection, elle sortit sa baguette.

" - Expecto Patronum !" prononça-t-elle.

Aussitôt, une forme argentée jaillit de l'extrémité de sa baguette.

La lueur prit petit à petit une forme bien précise, celle d'un petit animal qui se mit très vite à flotter autour d'Hermione.

L'animal, qui n'était autre qu'une loutre, s'arrêta devant le nez d'Hermione, la regardant gentiment de ses grands yeux sombres.

Hermione tendit la main pour lui caresser la tête, un tendre sourire aux lèvres.

" - Bonjour toi ! Ca va ?"

La loutre, pour toute réponse, ferma les yeux et se frotta contre sa main.

" - Ecoute-moi bien…je voudrais que tu ailles voir le Professeur Dumbledore, et que tu l'amènes ici… tu as compris ?"

Le petit animal hocha la tête, et se mit à flotter en direction du portail.

Elle le franchit sans difficulté aucune, et fila en direction du château.

Hermione attendit donc le retour de son patronus, accompagné de Dumbledore.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un Rusard agité accourait en hâte.

Il ouvrit la grille, et laissa passer Hermione. Elle se dit que Dumbledore avait dû ôter la protection depuis son bureau, et qu'il ne manquerait pas de la remettre dès que la grille serait refermée.

" – Merci !" lui dit cette dernière.

" - Miss Granger, suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire au bureau du Professeur."

" - Très bien."

Elle remonta ainsi l'allée, précédée du concierge de l'école.

Une fois arrivés dans le hall du château, ils naviguèrent dans les couloirs.

Cela fit une drôle d'impression à Hermione de trouver les couloirs de Poudlard vides de la sorte, elle qui les avait toujours connus remplis d'élèves.

A présent, le vide leur renvoyait l'écho de leurs pas, et donnait un aspect encore plus fantomatique au château, si c'était possible.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la gargouille qui bloquait l'accès au bureau du Directeur.

" - Patacitrouille !" prononça Rusard.

La statue bascula, laissant apparaître l'escalier qui menait au bureau.

Rusard invita Hermione à s'y engager, ce qu'elle fit, le laissant au bas de l'escalier.

Une fois arrivée devant la porte, elle allait frapper quand elle entendit une voix :

" - Entre, Hermione, je t'en prie !"

Elle ouvrit donc la porte et pénétra dans le bureau.

La pièce était assez peu éclairée, et les rideaux laissaient passer à peine quelques rayons de soleil.

Dumbledore était assis derrière son bureau, les deux mains jointes sous son menton, fixant la nouvelle venue par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

Hermione referma la porte et attendit.

" - Assieds-toi, Hermione, je t'en prie…"

" - Je… oui, merci…"

" - Tu t'étonnes que je sache qui me rende visite ? dit Dumbledore avec un sourire enfoui dans sa longue barbe, les yeux luisant d'une lueur malicieuse… J'ai tout simplement reconnu ton petit compagnon."

" - Mon patronus ? Oh, vous saviez que c'était le mien ?"

" - Oui, Hermione. Et tu serais étonnée de savoir ce que je sais encore sur toi, mais ce n'est pas le but de ta visite je me trompe ?"

A ce moment-là, la petite loutre sortit de derrière une étagère, suivie de Fumseck, le phénix de Dumbledore.

Elle rejoignit Hermione, et virevolta autour d'elle, puis se réfugia dans ses chevilles, comme pour narguer Fumseck.

Hermione sourit, puis sortit sa baguette.

" - Allez, il est temps de rentrer !" dit-elle.

La loutre la regarda, l'air d'avoir compris, et Hermione fit alors un mouvement de baguette.

Le petit animal argenté commença alors à perdre sa forme, puis se retrouva à nouveau à l'état de filet pour finalement disparaître dans la baguette de sa propriétaire.

Hermione se retourna de nouveau face à Dumbledore.

" - Veuillez m'excuser Professeur !"

" - Ce n'est pas grave, Hermione, rassure-toi, c'est un petit animal très bien élevé !" dit-il en dissimulant un sourire.

" - Oh, très bien, fit-elle, un peu surprise. Donc, voilà ce qui m'amène, Professeur… Je voulais vous demander l'autorisation de faire des recherches dans les livres de la réserve de la bibliothèque."

" - Oh, vraiment ?... ma foi, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Te connaissant, je me doute que tu ne vas pas y chercher quelque mauvais sort…mais je suis tout de même curieux de savoir dans quel but tu souhaites accéder à ces grimoires."

Hermione se doutait que Dumbledore devait connaître la réponse avant même d'avoir posé la question.

La légilimancie n'avait aucun secret pour lui, aussi elle avait décidé de lui dire la vérité, ce qu'elle aurait fait de toute façon.

" - Et bien, je voudrais faire des recherches sur l'Invocatrice, Professeur."

" - Mmm… l'Invocatrice…" dit-il, pensif.

" - Oui, je pense que je peux retrouver des informations sur elle, et sur ses pouvoirs, et peut-être des informations nous permettant de l'identifier à coup sûr."

" - Et bien, Hermione, je suis ravi que tu veuilles faire des recherches sur elle, car tout renseignement sur elle, et surtout sur ses pouvoirs, nous serait d'une aide précieuse, cependant…" il marqua une pause…

" - Cependant quoi, Professeur ?"

" - Cependant, reprit celui-ci, n'as-tu pas pensé qu'étant directeur de cette école, je pourrais avoir déjà fait mes propres recherches dans cette réserve ?" dit-il enfin, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Hermione parut désarçonnée.

Comment avait-elle pu négliger un tel détail ?

Comment avait-elle pu penser que Dumbledore n'effectuerait pas des recherches dans SA bibliothèque.

D'un coup, elle ne trouva plus ses mots… Que dire ?

Si Dumbledore avait déjà cherché partout, et qu'il n'avait rien appris de plus, alors que pourrait-elle faire ?

" - Ne t'en fais pas, Hermione, c'est tout à ton honneur de vouloir en apprendre plus sur l'Invocatrice, et je le comprends, car c'est elle qui va être confrontée aux terribles mêmes épreuves qui attendent Harry, à qui je te sais très liée."

" - Mais…, alors il n'y a vraiment aucun moyen d'en savoir plus que ce que vous nous avez dit hier soir ?"

" - Mais, j'en sais plus… je ne vous ai pas tout dit hier soir, à Harry et toi."

" - Comment ?"

" - En fait, je vous ai dit avoir trouvé l'Invocatrice… mais ce n'est pas tout à fait exact… en fait, il n'y a pas q'une seule personne qui correspondrait à sa description."

" - Quoi ? mais vous nous avez dit que Voldemort l'avait trouvée lui aussi !"

" - Tu sais Hermione, Voldemort a la fâcheuse manie de croire qu'il ne commet jamais d'erreur…" dit Dumbledore dans un petit sourire malicieux.

" - Ce qui veut dire …?"

" - Ce qui veut dire qu'il croit peut-être avoir trouvé le vraie Invocatrice, mais qu'il ne s'agit peut-être pas d'elle… Par contre, cela a une conséquence un peu embêtante pour nous."

" - Laquelle ?"

" - Et bien, au lieu de devoir protéger une seule personne, nous sommes obligés d'en protéger plusieurs."

" - Combien de personnes exactement ?"

" - Cela, Hermione, je ne puis te le dire, pour ta propre sécurité. Mais nous devrions en savoir un peu plus dans les jours qui viennent."

" - Très bien, Professeur. J'ai encore une dernière question à vous poser avant de repartir…"

" - Je t'en prie, pose-la donc…"

" - Professeur… est-ce que je fais partie des personnes qui sont susceptibles d'être l'Invocatrice ?"

* * *

Voilà…

Encore une fin en queue de poisson vous allez me dire…

Mais c'est pour vous faire parler bien sûr !

D'après vous, Hermione pourrait être l'Invocatrice ?

Allez, si vous voulez me donner votre avis, quel qu'il soit, c'est plus bas à gauche… ;-)

Merci à vous !


	7. Une nouvelle vie

**Titre** : Deux héros valent mieux qu'un.

**Auteur** : Petou

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages ici présents sont l'entière propriété de JK Rowling, et je les lui emprunte quelques instants. Merci à elle. Le seul personnage issu de mon neurone fêlé est Héléna, purement inventé par mes soins.

**Rating** : M

**Avertissement** : Attention, ce chapitre est prise de tête lol… non ne vous inquiétez pas

**Résumé** : Post Poudlard (mais sur la base des 5 premiers volumes). Harry est hanté par le souvenir de Sirius, 2 ans après sa mort. Voldemort vit toujours, et il se pourrait qu'Harry ne soit pas le seul à pouvoir venir à bout du tyran…

**Note de l'auteur :**

Chalut à tous…

Vraiment, je suis impardonnable, je laisse cette histoire poireauter, alors qu'elle ne demande qu'à s'épanouir.

Ne vous inquiétez donc pas, je n'ai pas décidé de l'abandonner, c'est juste que mon statut de "Limace des claviers" trouve là toute sa justification

En tout cas, dans ce chapitre on va vers un dénouement important, car c'est le dernier chap dans lequel le suspense concernant l'Invocatrice sera présent… et ui

Enfin, je vous laisse le découvrir… Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Une nouvelle vie**

* * *

" - Très bien, Professeur. J'ai encore une dernière question à vous poser avant de repartir…" 

" - Je t'en prie, pose-la donc…"

" - Professeur… est-ce que je fais partie des personnes qui sont susceptibles d'être l'Invocatrice ?"

Pendant un moment, il n'y eut plus aucun bruit.

Hermione avait planté son regard déterminé dans celui bleu délavé du vieil homme assis en face d'elle, de l'autre côté du bureau.

Même la rumeur des tableaux, qui était omniprésente dans le bureau du directeur, s'était tue.

L'expression de Dumbledore n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Il devait s'attendre à cette question, évidemment.

Depuis le début de leur conversation même.

Cependant, il continuait de garder le silence, de sonder le regard d'Hermione, de sonder son esprit.

Finalement, il se leva, fit le tour du bureau, et vint s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté de la jeune femme.

Là, il la regarda intensément…

" - Tu aimerais que je te dise que tu fais partie de ces personnes, n'est-ce pas ?"

La réponse de Dumbledore désarçonna Hermione une seconde fois.

Il était vrai qu'au fond d'elle, elle aurait souhaité être l'Invocatrice, ne serait-ce que pour se battre aux côtés de son amour durant la bataille finale, pour venger tous les morts que Voldemort avait laissé derrière lui, leurs amis… Sirius et tous les autres…

" - Professeur… je…"

" - Je sais ce que tu ressens Hermione, je m'en doute en tout cas, mais que sens-tu au fond de toi ? au plus profond de toi ? "

" - Je ne sais pas, Professeur… "

" - Est-ce que tu sais si tu as ce potentiel au fond de toi ? est-ce que tu le devines ?"

" - Je… Et bien… Non, Professeur… je ne devine rien du tout, et je ne sais rien du tout…"

" - C'est en toi, et toi seule que tu trouveras les réponses à tes questions Hermione… "

" - Vous voulez dire que… si je ne ressens rien, c'est que… c'est que je n'ai pas les capacités pour être l'Invocatrice ?"

" - Ce que je veux dire Hermione, c'est qu'un tel pouvoir porte sa marque, et qu'il est impossible de ne pas le déceler en soi."

Hermione émit un petit ricanement, et un sourire désabusé vint orner ses lèvres.

Elle secoua la tête, et leva de nouveau le visage vers Dumbledore.

" - Vous savez, au fond, je savais que je ne pouvais pas être l'Invocatrice."

" - Vraiment ? Pourquoi m'avoir posé cette question alors ?"

" - Vous allez trouver ça stupide, mais c'est à cause d'un rêve de Harry."

" - Oh, je vois… Harry fait encore des rêves particuliers."

" - Oui, et quand il m'a raconté à son réveil, qu'il avait vu l'Invocatrice, et qu'elle avait mes yeux, j'ai presque failli le croire…" dit-elle en ricanant.

" - Oh mais sache qu'il ne faut pas non plus prendre les rêves à la légère, encore moins ceux de Harry."

" - Que voulez-vous dire, Professeur ?"

" - Je ne sais pas exactement… il se peut que tu aies tout de même un rôle déterminant dans la destinée de Harry, ce qui me semble être le cas, au vu de vos relations, dit le vieil homme en souriant."

" - Oui, fit-elle en rougissant, en repensant à la veille, quand le vieux Professeur les avait surpris dans une position plus que délicate. Professeur, vous êtes le premier à l'apprendre, mais Harry et moi avons décidé de vivre ensemble."

" - Vraiment ? Tu m'en vois ravi, et flatté d'être le premier dans la confidence."

" - Je sais qu'Harry vous estime beaucoup, et qu'il vous considère comme son père spirituel, aussi c'est pour cela que je vous dis tout ça. Tout comme lui, si j'avais un problème, je viendrais vous en parler, sans aucune hésitation…"

" - C'est… très… touchant ce que tu me dis là Hermione !" répondit le vieil homme.

Son visage était resté impassible, mais Hermione avait cru apercevoir, l'espace d'un instant, comme un voile dans ses yeux clairs.

Sa voix chevrotante n'avait en tout cas laissé en rien paraître une quelconque émotivité.

" - Oui, reprit-il, et Harry sait que je l'estime et le respecte également beaucoup."

" - Oui, Professeur."

" - Bien, ma chère Hermione, si tu n'as pas d'autre question, et si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais devoir prendre congé… des affaires urgentes m'attendent."

" - Oh.. bien sûr Professeur ! Je ne vous dérange pas plus longtemps, dit Hermione en se levant de sa chaise. J'ai moi aussi pas mal de choses à régler."

" - Très bien, dans ce cas, je te souhaite une bonne journée !"

" - Merci Professeur, vous aussi !"

Elle avait déjà atteint la porte à ces mots, et elle l'ouvrit puis disparut dans les escaliers.

Le bruit de ses pas se faisait plus ténu au fur et à mesure qu'elle descendait.

Albus Dumbledore s'était rassis derrière son bureau.

Il fixait le vide de la pièce, l'air songeur.

" - Albus !"

" - Oui, Phineas ?"

" - Pourquoi avoir laissé cette jeune fille dans l'ignorance ?"

" - Oh, c'est très simple, mon cher Phineas, l'ignorance est la meilleure des sécurités."

" - Sottises, vous auriez pu lui dire qui est l'Invocatrice, cela ne restera pas un secret bien longtemps de toute manière."

" - Peut-être, mais elle m'avait posé une question précise. Elle ne m'a pas demandé qui est l'Invocatrice…"

" - Vous jouez sur les mots Dumbledore, comme d'habitude, répondit sèchement le portrait, si vous lui aviez dit que 2 personnes étaient susceptibles d'être l'Invocatrice, et qu'elle en faisait partie, quelle aurait été la différence, puisqu'à l'évidence, ce n'est pas elle ? Au contraire, vous devez être fixé à présent…"

" - Plus que vous ne le pensez, très cher, plus que vous ne le pensez, répondit Dumbledore, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Héléna ouvrit les yeux, et fixa le plafond de son appartement.

Quelle merveilleuse nuit, se dit-elle.

Elle s'étira, encore toute engourdie de sommeil.

Mais… elle tâtonna la place vide à côté d'elle. où avait bien pu passer son amant, son merveilleux amant ?

Tout cela n'avait pas pu être qu'un rêve, non pas possible !

Elle se redressa, entourée de sa couverture, et une douce odeur vint alors lui chatouiller les narines…

Mmm… du café !

Ron apparut alors de derrière le comptoir de la cuisine, une tasse dans chaque main.

De chacune s'élevait un volute de fumée qui laissait présager une bonne boisson chaude pour le réveil.

Il posa les tasses sur la table basse avec précaution.

Il était vêtu uniquement de son boxer, et Héléna ne put s'empêcher de laisser traîner ses yeux sur l'anatomie de son homme.

Elle se demandait d'où pouvaient lui venir ses mollets finement dessinés, ses cuisses musclées, et….

Elle dut s'arrêter de remonter, car une douce chaleur commençait à l'envahir, et autrement, elle risquait de sauter sur Ron pour abuser de lui, bien qu'il ne se serait pas plaint.

Non, elle préféra savourer ce moment où, pour la première fois depuis…. Depuis quand déjà ?

Enfin, elle savourait ce moment où son homme lui apportait son café au lit… où ce qui avait servi de lit, à savoir le tapis du salon.

Ron vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, lui passa la main sur la joue, et l'embrassa…

" - Bien dormi, princesse ?"

" - Très bien… et toi mon p'tit homme ?" répondit-elle, ce qui fit sourire Ron.

" - On ne peut mieux… par contre, je t'ai fait du café, je ne savais pas ce que tu prenais le matin…"

" - C'est parfait, et il sent super bon en plus… "

" - Merci, car j'ai vraiment pas l'habitude de me servir de ces machines de moldus… si papa n'en avait pas ramené une à la maison, je crois que j'aurais été incapable de faire du café…"

" - Pas grave, je me serai contentée de toi tu sais, rien que toi pour me réveiller… mmm, embrasse-moi encore, je suis pas bien réveillée, j'ai les nyeux tout collés…"

Elle se jeta en arrière, l'air de dormir encore.

Ron éclata de rire, puis se pencha sur elle, et l'embrassa tour à tour sur chaque œil, puis sur la bouche.

Là Héléna, passa ses bras autour du cou du roux, et l'entraîna avec elle pour le couvrir de baisers.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi, à profiter ces instants magiques.

Ils se relevèrent enfin, et commencèrent à boire leur café.

" - Oh, attends, dit Héléna, j'ai des croissants…"

" - C'est vrai ? tant mieux, je meurs de faim !"

" - Tu m'étonnes, après ce que tu as dépensé comme énergie cette nuit !" répondit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Elle se leva, sortant de la couverture, pour se rendre jusqu'à la cuisine.

Ron l'entendit chercher dans un placard, puis la vit revenir, un sachet de croissants à la main, entièrement nue.

Il contempla alors la vision qui s'offrait à lui, cette superbe jeune femme aux courbes parfaites, il…

Heureusement, se dit-il, qu'il portait un boxer, sans quoi le désir qu'Héléna était en train d'éveiller en lui se serait remarqué.

" - Ca va ?" lui demanda Héléna.

" - Oui oui !" répondit-il à la hâte.

Elle le regarda plus intensément, puis se mit à genoux à côté de lui.

Elle se mit ensuite à quatre pattes et lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille, puis l'embrassa dans le cou, lentement.

Ron se laissait faire, il ne pouvait plus bouger.

" - Tu en as envie, hein ?" lui demanda Héléna à voix basse.

" - J'en meurs d'envie, oui !" ne put-il s'empêcher de répondre.

Et elle fondit sur lui, le plaquant au sol, et grimpant à califourchon sur son ventre.

Elle entama alors une longue série de baisers brûlants le long de son torse, redessinant ses pectoraux avec sa langue, passant à travers ses abdominaux si bien dessinés.

Arrivée à la limite du bas ventre, marquée par le boxer, elle regarda Ron dans les yeux, et inclina la tête, l'air de demander "Alors, je l'enlève ou pas ?".

Ron répondit par un hochement de tête, il ne pouvait plus prononcer un mot.

C'est alors que, dans la semi-pénombre de la pièce, pendant que le soleil perçait à travers les rideaux épais, un boxer s'envola, pour atterrir près de la porte d'entrée.

Héléna avait décidé de prendre les choses en main, ce matin-là, et Ron était le dernier à s'en plaindre.

Il était bientôt midi, et Harry avait occupé la majeure partie de la matinée à passer les derniers examens prescrits par Héléna.

Enfin, il avait surtout passé son temps à attendre, car les examens en eux-mêmes étaient assez courts.

Il avait hâte d'en finir, pour aller retrouver Hermione, et chercher leur futur appartement.

Aussi, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il la vit entrer dans sa chambre, pendant qu'il finissait de rassembler ses affaires.

" - Hermione ! Te voilà déjà ?"

" - Oui, finalement, ça a été plus rapide que prévu…" fit-elle.

" - Que s'est-il passé ? Dumbledore ne t'a pas autorisé à regarder dans la réserve ? Tu fais une drôle de tête…"

Hermione lui rapporta la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Dumbledore.

Elle dit à Harry qu'elle n'était pas l'Invocatrice, car elle n'avait pas ce pouvoir en elle.

Harry la prit dans ses bras, la serra contre lui.

" - Je suis désolé de t'avoir mis ça dans la tête, Mione… j'aurais dû t'écouter."

" - Tu n'as pas à être désolé, lui dit-elle avec un petit sourire, au moins maintenant, on est fixés."

" - Oui… bon changeons de sujet ! Que dirais-tu, pour te changer les idées, que nous partions en quête de notre futur nid d'amour ?"

" - Oh oui ! Excellente idée !"

Elle sauta au cou d'Harry, et l'embrassa.

" - Qu'est-ce qui est une excellente idée ?" demanda une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent, et virent Héléna, qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

Elle leur faisait un grand sourire.

" - Héléna ! dit Hermione, comment allez-vous ?"

" - Oh très bien, merci ! et vous ? La nuit s'est bien passée ?"

" - Oui, très bien… mais heu, fit Hermione, finalement, nous avons dormi dans le lit tous les 2, et je crains qu'une de vos collègues n'ait pas trop apprécié…" continua-t-elle en faisant la moue.

Héléna partit de son rire cristallin. On avait l'impression, quand elle riait, que le moindre geste aurait brisé cette douce mélodie.

Hermione et Harry ressentirent cette impression, déjà ressentie auparavant par Ron.

Ce rire les fit même sourire tendrement, comme on sourit devant un bébé qui éclate de rire.

" - Oh, reprit Héléna, je suppose que vous voulez parler de Maria. C'est une ancienne ici, mais elle est un peu vieux jeu sur certains points, c'est vrai. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour elle."

" - Ah, bon, d'accord, reprit Hermione, un peu étonnée. C'est surtout que je ne voulais pas créer de problèmes."

" - Non, pas du tout, et puis Harry est sur le point de sortir à présent. Je viens de passer voir les résultats des examens, et ils sont excellents, je venais juste vous l'annoncer."

" - Oh, parfait , dit enfin Harry, je vous remercie."

" - Il n'y a pas de quoi, je vous le répète, je ne fais que mon travail."

" - Oui, et vous le faites bien !" renchérit Hermione.

" – Merci !" dit Héléna en rougissant un peu.

" - Bon, fit Harry, je vais aller signer les papiers de sortie, et nous pourrons aller déjeuner avant de partir à la recherche de notre appartement."

" - De votre appartement ? demanda Héléna… mais je croyais que vous n'étiez pas ensemble."

" - Et bien, fit Hermione, c'est assez… nouveau dira-t-on…"

" - Oh, je vois, et bien mes félicitations."

" - Merci, firent Harry et Hermione d'une même voix… mais puisque nous en sommes aux confidences, Héléna, continua Hermione, puis-je vous demander comment s'est passée votre soirée avec Ron hier ?"

Héléna devint soudain toute rouge.

Harry donna un petit coup de coude à Hermione, pour lui signifier qu'elle avait peut-être été indiscrète.

Celle-ci ne parut pas s'en soucier, elle souriait même.

Héléna aussi affichait un sourire satisfait, une fois passé le mal à l'aise.

" - Oh, répondit-elle, très bien, très bien ! c'est un parfait gentleman…"

" - Oh, mais encore ?" insista Hermione, un petit sourire taquin sur les lèvres.

" - Et bien, je pense que vous allez me revoir un peu plus souvent désormais…"

" - Vraiment ? cria Hermione… oh comme je suis contente pour vous deux."

" – Merci !" répondit Héléna, encore plus gênée.

Hermione lui avait presque sauté au cou en apprenant la nouvelle.

Héléna ne savait pas si elle avait bien fait ou non de leur annoncer elle-même… peut-être que Ron aurait été heureux de le leur apprendre… qu'allait-il dire ?

Harry intervint.

" – Au fait, Héléna… Vous savez où on pourrait trouver Ron ? Hier, il devait nous accompagner pour se chercher lui aussi un appartement… alors je pensais qu'il voudrait venir avec nous aujourd'hui !"

" – Et ben… heu, enfin, c'est à dire… balbutia Héléna… quand je l'ai laissé, il était… chez moi !" finit-elle d'une voix presque inaudible.

" – Oh… je vois, comprit Harry… dans ce cas, je vais lui envoyer Hedwige pour lui dire pourra nous rejoindre après le repas, si le cœur lui en dit…"

" – Hedwige ?" interrogea la jeune brune.

" – C'est sa chouette, répondit Hermione… mais vous… enfin tu… finis à quelle heure ?"

" – Oui, reprit Héléna dans un magnifique sourire, "tu" c'est beaucoup mieux… je termine mon service vers 18h00. Pourquoi ?"

" – Et bien, poursuivit Hermione, peut-être pourrait-on dîner tous ensemble… non ?" demanda-t-elle à l'adresse d'Harry.

" – Oui, très bonne idée ! répondit celui-ci… j'en parlerai à Ron dans le parchemin… enfin, si v.. si tu es d'accord bien sûr !"

" – Ca me va tout à fait ! reprit la médico-mage… Tenez-moi informée !"

" – OK !" répondirent à l'unisson les deux anciens Gryffondor.

Ils décidèrent donc de quitter l'hôpital, non sans régler auparavant les quelques détails administratifs. Harry pensa que de ce côté-là au moins, les deux mondes se ressemblaient vraiment.

Quand ils eurent quitté les murs blancs pour rejoindre enfin l'air libre, ils transplanèrent sur le Chemin de Traverse pour y faire leur pause repas.

Le souvenir de la veille était encore présent sur les lieux, car le Département de la Justice Magique avait marqué l'emplacement du corps de Mondingus, afin que celui-ci ne soit pas souillé pendant l'enquête.

Sur leur passage, des têtes se retournaient, plus qu'à l'accoutumée, et si Harry en avait l'habitude, Hermione, elle, se sentait un peu mal à l'aise. Voir tant de personnes vous dévisager donnait l'impression d'être coupable, même si on n'avait rien fait de mal. Elle se demandait comment Harry avait pu supporter ça toutes ces années.

Ils repassèrent devant la boutique de Florian, qui leur demanda, inquiet, ce qui s'était passé la veille. Ils lui racontèrent alors la scène de la course poursuite. Il en resta bouche bée, et tomba assis sur une chaise.

" – Ben dites donc, ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était rien passé de tel dans le coin… et vous, vous continuez à vous balader comme ça, comme si rien ne s'était passé ?"

" – Ne vous inquiétez pas, Florian, répondit Hermione en lui tapotant sur l'épaule, je suis sûre que nous sommes surveillés par une flopée de gens du Ministère en ce moment même !"

" – Oh, fit le commerçant, surpris… Tu en es sûre ? Je n'en ai pas vu un seul…" dit-il en plissant les yeux pour scruter les alentours d'un air suspicieux.

" – Ah, mais vous ne pensez pas qu'ils vont se faire voir, s'ils veulent attraper la personne qui a fait ça hier !" lui répondit la jeune femme.

" – Oooh… mais oui, que je suis bête !" s'exclama-t-il en poussant un rire sonore.

Ils le quittèrent sur ces mots, et s'éloignèrent, main dans la main, le long du chemin le plus célèbre du monde sorcier.

Florian les regardait, à la fois content pour eux et inquiet… ils avait l'air si insouciants, et pourtant cette guerre qui n'en était qu'à ses prémices n'allait pas leur laisser de répit, surtout Harry, "le pauvre petit" se dit-il, avec cette menace permanente de se voir tué par le plus puissant des mages noirs que le monde ait connu. Et pourtant, il était d'un courage exemplaire.

Il retourna dans sa boutique, où l'attendaient d'autres enfants qui ne verraient peut-être pas la fin de la guerre, eux non plus.

Alors, il ne pouvait faire qu'une chose pour eux.

" – Allez les enfants ! s'exclama-t-il… Je vous offre une glace à tous !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Les semaines qui suivirent, Harry et Hermione furent tellement occupés que le temps qui s'écoula leur sembla n'être qu'une poignée de jours.

La recherche de leur appartement prit une bonne partie de leur temps, en grande partie parce qu'Harry voulait surtout chercher non loin de Godric's Hollow. L'avantage était qu'ils pouvaient choisir ce qui leur plaisait, ne se souciant pas du montant du loyer, le Ministère le prenant en charge, ce qui était loin d'être négligeable.

Cependant, le quartier, comptant parmi les plus tranquilles des alentours de Londres, était très demandé, et ils ne trouvèrent rien dans ce coin-là.

Le jeune homme dut se rendre à l'évidence, il devrait attendre avant de pouvoir retourner là où il avait vécu la première année de sa vie.

Mais il ne se découragea pas pour autant. Après tout, le principal pour lui à présent, c'était de vivre avec celle qu'il aimait, sa belle Hermione. Depuis maintenant plus de deux mois, ils filaient le parfait amour, et la perspective de vivre ensemble ne les avait pas effrayé une seule seconde, c'était plutôt comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence, le déroulement naturel des choses.

De plus, il était maintenant à moins de deux semaines du début de sa formation d'auror, et il brûlait d'impatience de savoir ce que lui réservait cet apprentissage. Il voulait se donner les moyens de mettre enfin un terme au règne de Voldemort, pour pouvoir connaître enfin la saveur de la vraie liberté, celle de pouvoir sortir sans risquer à aucun moment de se faire tuer, ou de voir ses proches tués.

L'amour naissant qu'il vivait avec Hermione lui avait fait toucher du doigt le véritable sens de sa vie, il voulait fonder une famille, celle qu'il n'avait jamais eue, et il espérait pouvoir le faire avec la jeune femme qui allait partager sa vie.

Depuis l'attaque dont elle avait failli être la victime, ils avaient eu très peu d'informations sur l'Invocatrice, et n'avaient pas eu d'autres alertes.

Cependant, Harry trouvait Hermione étrange par moments, et il la soupçonnait de continuer ses recherches sur celle qui, selon cette seconde prophétie, serait indispensable au Survivant pour terrasser Voldemort. Il lui arrivait de parler étrangement, s'en même s'en rendre compte et, chose qui avait fini de le surprendre, elle parlait dans son sommeil, mais il était impossible de comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Une seule fois, elle avait prononcé clairement une phrase : "Héléna ! Ne reste pas là !", ce qui l'avait intrigué.

Mais le plus surprenant, c'est que les deux jeunes femmes étaient devenues très complices, et même très… liées.

Harry n'aurait su dire comment ni pourquoi, mais il avait parfois l'impression qu'elles communiquaient par la pensée. Ça aurait pu être possible si elles avaient été legilimens, mais le brun était certain, en ce qui concernait Hermione tout du moins, que ce n'était pas le cas.

Par contre, lui regrettait de n'avoir pas développé cette technique quand l'opportunité s'était présentée, deux ans auparavant, en même temps que les cours d'occlumancie. Mais il était toujours temps, se dit-il.

Hermione, de son côté, avait entamé sa formation au sein du Département des Mystères, et elle était surexcitée à chaque fois qu'elle rentrait avec un dossier à étudier, car dans ces cas-là, il s'agissait de dossiers peu importants, et elle pouvait au moins en parler avec son compagnon.

Pour les dossiers qui exigeaient la plus grande discrétion, son statut de Languedeplomb lui interdisait de divulguer quoi que ce soit, et un sortilège détectait tout manquement au règlement.

En revanche, elle avait accès à toutes les archives, et à la plupart des dossiers de son service, privilège qu'elle mettait à profit, une fois son travail terminé, pour effectuer des recherches sur l'Invocatrice, car celle-ci n'avait cessé de l'obséder depuis maintenant deux mois.

Elle se posait de plus en plus de questions, et le commencement de ces rêves n'avait fait que la conforter dans ses démarches. En effet, des bribes de songes, comme un souvenir, venaient se mêler à ses rêves, mais elle n'était pas parvenue à en saisir le sens, et pour cause, elle entendait une voix parler dans une autre langue, dont elle ne comprenait aucun mot.

Cependant, la seule petite lueur d'espoir qu'elle avait eue, et qui pourrait l'aider à comprendre enfin cette voix, c'était le fait qu'elle avait vu une autre personne dans ce brouillard épais qui entourait cette partie du rêve. Elle avait mis plusieurs nuits avant de pouvoir la distinguer nettement, mais à présent, elle s'entendait même lui parler, lui hurler de ne pas rester là, Merlin seul savait pourquoi, car elle n'avait pas encore réussi à voir ce qui se passait autour.

Le plus étrange, c'est que cette personne était Héléna. Dans son rêve, elle semblait être en catalepsie, figée sur place. Elle se trouvait derrière Hermione elle-même, assistant à une scène horrible, aurait-on dit.

Hermione espérait bien qu'elle arriverait à découvrir ce qui se passait devant elle dans ce rêve, mais la seule chose de sûre, c'était qu'une puissante source de lumière provenait de là.

Après cette découverte, elle avait regardé la jeune femme brune différemment, et un jour, cette dernière lui avait envoyé un hibou.

_"Chère Hermione,_

_Je sais que tu prends ta pause à midi aujourd'hui._

_Pourrait-on se voir pour discuter ?_

_Je pense que nous avons des choses à nous dire._

_Amicalement, Héléna."_

Cette lettre avait semblé assez étrange à Hermione au premier abord, mais pas tant que ça. Elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais elle avait l'impression que tout cela était en rapport avec ses rêves. La jeune médico-mage était-elle legilimens ? Avait-elle compris pourquoi Hermione la dévisageait depuis quelque temps ?

Sans réfléchir plus, elle avait griffonné une réponse au dos du parchemin : _"OK, rejoins-moi à l'entrée du Ministère. Bisous, Hermione."_

C'est ainsi que les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient retrouvées devant un thé, dans un café moldu, non loin du Ministère, à avoir une discussion des plus étranges.

Héléna n'avait pas pris de détour.

" – Hermione, avait-elle dit, depuis quand fais-tu ces rêves ?"

Même si elle s'était attendue à parler de ça avec son amie, Hermione fut surprise d'une question aussi directe, et surtout qu'Héléna sache exactement le genre de rêves qu'elle faisait.

" – Je… mais tu es legilimens, Héléna ?"

" – Non, répondit celle-ci en lâchant son rire cristallin si rafraîchissant, c'est simplement que moi aussi je fais ces rêves, et je t'entends me parler, alors quand j'ai remarqué ces étranges regards que tu posais parfois sur moi, je n'ai pas réfléchi de heures avant de comprendre…"

" – Tu as raison, je fais bien des rêves bizarres, mais je n'en comprends pas le sens…"

Et elle lui raconta les rêves qu'elle faisait depuis deux mois maintenant.

Héléna fut étonnée de constater qu'Hermione faisait encore des rêves incomplets, alors qu'elle parvenait à présent à voir la quasi-intégralité de la scène. Mais elle se dit qu'après tout, cela faisait des années qu'elle les faisait, elle, et qu'à bien y réfléchir, ils avaient commencé à devenir plus clairs et plus complets à compter du moment où elle avait rencontré les trois amis. S'il s'agissait d'une coïncidence, elle était drôlement opportune.

Cependant, il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre à quoi étaient liés ces rêves.

" – Hermione, dit-elle, tu ne fais pas encore des rêves complets, mais je vais te dire ce qu'il en est…"

Et elle lui raconta à son tour… le champ de roses, le bâtiment sombre, les roses qui se transformaient en morts, puis le champ de bataille, avec cet homme puissant, mais si mauvais, à la tête reptilienne, qui faisait face à ce jeune homme à la chevelure noire désordonnée, qui se retournait à un moment, laissant apparaître une cicatrice en travers de son front… mais aussi la partie du rêve qu'elles avaient en commun, à savoir la voix étrange qui débitait des incantations incompréhensibles, l'étrange lumière, et leur présence, qui, selon Héléna, ne pouvait avoir qu'une explication.

" – Laquelle ?" demanda Hermione.

" – Tu as bien compris que ce jeune homme brun à la cicatrice était Harry, n'est-ce pas ?"

" – Oui, comment ne pas le deviner ?"

" – Et bien, il s'agit là du combat final qu'il va mener contre Tu-Sais-Qui… et l'une des deux sorcières présentes à ses côtés est forcément…"

" - … l'Invocatrice !" termina Hermione dans un souffle.

" – Exactement, Hermione ! Ce qui signifie que l'une de nous deux est l'Invocatrice !"

" – Tu ne penses pas qu'il pourrait y avoir une troisième personne qu'on ne verrait pas ?"

" – Non… je te rappelle que j'ai vu la scène entière, et mis à part nous, il n'y a que des morts autour…"

" – Des morts ?… mais alors… Ron, Ginny…"

" - Je ne sais pas Hermione, je n'ai pas vu leurs corps, et rien ne dit qu'ils ont été tués, mais rien ne dit le contraire évidemment…"

" – Mon Dieu !… mais, et Dumbledore qui m'a dit que je n'étais pas l'Invocatrice… alors c'est sûrement toi !"

" – Ecoute, je ne connais pas aussi bien Dumbledore que vous le connaissez, Harry, Ron et toi, mais vous m'avez assez répété à quel point il était malin et calculait tout. Il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit qu'il n'ait pas voulu forcer les choses, s'il s'agit de toi ?"

" – Je n'en sais rien… je dois avouer que là, je suis encore plus perplexe qu'avant…"

" – Hermione, je ne sais pas pour quand tout cela est prévu, ni la finalité, mais ce dont je suis sûre, c'est que si ça continue, le temps va nous manquer, car l'une de nous deux est vouée à épauler Harry, et nous ne connaissons encore rien des pouvoirs de l'Invocatrice."

" – Oui, nous devons tenter de découvrir quels sont ces pouvoirs, et de quelles manières ils sont sensés être employés…"

" – C'est là que tu as un avantage, Hermione !"

" – Comment ça ?…"

" – Et bien, au Département des Mystères, tu vas peut-être trouver une explication, parmi les archives, ou dans les autres prophéties…"

" – En fait, j'ai déjà fait des recherches, mais elles n'ont rien donné… enfin, je peux continuer…"

" – Oui, mais si tu veux mon avis, il vaut mieux ne pas inquiéter Harry et Ron avec ça pour le moment… nous leur dirons quand on en saura plus."

" – Oui, tu as peut-être raison…"

Et, elles avaient alors continué leurs recherches, chacune de leur côté, se voyant de plus en plus fréquemment, ce qui leur avait permis de se lier assez fortement.

Harry et Ron s'en réjouissaient d'ailleurs, car de leur côté, ils pouvaient de temps en temps s'adonner à leur passion, le Quidditch.

D'autant plus que Ron, à présent, officiait au Département des Jeux et Sports Magiques, et obtenait des places pour tous les matchs qu'il voulait, aussi, il ne se privait pas pour se rendre à tous les matchs de son équipe favorite, les Canons de Chudley.

Le rouquin aussi n'en était qu'à sa formation, mais la sienne devait durer beaucoup moins longtemps que celle d'Harry, ou même d'Hermione. Son travail allait consister, avait-il dit à son meilleur ami, à rechercher et à sanctionner les éventuelles fraudes dans les différents jeux et sports magiques, ce qui laissait un large éventail de possibilités, allant de l'utilisation abusive de sortilèges dopants, jusqu'à la corruption, en passant même par des cas d'Imperium. Il n'y avait pas à dire, c'était un milieu particulier, car il générait beaucoup de profits.

Du côté privé, Ron n'avait jamais connu un tel bonheur. Il vivait à présent ave Héléna, et n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il était possible d'être aussi heureux.

En fait, à ce moment-là, Ron était le seul à ne pas sentir planer la menace, au-dessus de ses amis et lui. Harry, lui, la sentait constamment, question d'habitude, et se posait des questions sur Héléna et Hermione. Enfin, pour les filles, elles étaient au cœur de cette angoisse qui, jour après jour, les entourait. A présent, elles se savaient suivies en permanence, pour que leur protection soit assurée, mais ne se savaient en sécurité qu'ensemble, ou près de leurs compagnons respectifs.

Il allait de soi qu'ils commençaient une nouvelle vie, celle de "l'après-Poudlard", mais elle n'était pourtant pas des plus sereines, pas pour le moment. La guerre était là, _et partout où elle passait, on ne voyait aucun courage dans les yeux des gens, seulement de la tristesse, et de la peur_.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

… Le feu, ça sentait le feu…

Et ces cris qu'on entendait, venant de loin, de dehors…

Pourtant, là ou elle était, rien n'avait encore été touché…

Cet homme qui leur faisait face, au Survivant et à elle, qui les regardait d'un air grave, sa longue chevelure grise retombant sur son visage fatigué…

" – Tu es aux portes de ton destin, Harry…" disait-il.

Puis il se tournait vers elle…

" – Quant à toi, Invocatrice, ton devoir est lourd, mais sans toi, et sans ton pouvoir immense, rien ne sera possible !"

… et elle acquiesçait d'un hochement de tête…

" – Je vais combattre à vos côtés, du mieux que je le peux, continua-t-il, mais contre le Lord Noir je tomberai si vous n'êtes pas là… aussi, ne vous souciez pas des autres, et poursuivez votre but… Affrontez-le directement, vos amis seront derrière pour s'occuper du menu fretin… Allez, mes amis, allez, et ne vous laissez pas… écarter… du… chemin.."

La voix se faisait plus lointaine au fur et à mesure, et le bureau du Directeur s'éloignait en même temps qu'eux, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent sur le champ de bataille, dans le parc de Poudlard, et que s'offre à eux la vision d'horreur… le château en flammes, les élèves en proie à la folie meurtrière des hommes encagoulés…

Et Lui, là-bas, les fixant depuis son poste d'observation, entouré de son serpent immonde et de son laquais minable.

Lui, le sorcier le plus craint de tous les temps.

Et ils se lançaient à sa rencontre, jetant ça et là des sortilèges sur les ses sbires, aidés par leurs amis.

Et enfin, le face à face… le visage déformé par la haine de leur ennemi, avant que ne s'élèvent des incantations, et elle comprit alors que c'était elle qui les prononçait, mais elle ne les comprenait toujours pas…

Puis Sa baguette qui se lève, Harry levant la sienne, puis la lumière…

Une lumière intense !…

A suivre...

* * *

Bon, OK, on ne sait toujours pas clairement qui est l'Invocatrice… mais je vous avais rien promis hein 

Juste que ce serait le dernier chap dans lequel on ne saurait pas encore QUI est l'Invocatrice…

Et oui, car je peux vous le dire, ce sera pour le prochain chapitre… autant dire que la fin est proche hein (à peine 2 ou 3 chapitres je pense… )

Allez, si vous voulez me crucifier, c'est en bas à gauche.

Si vous voulez m'éviscérer, c'est en bas à gauche.

Si vous voulez me pendre, c'est en bas à gauche.

A bientôt !


End file.
